


Never Trust a Fox

by Stigitsune_shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Banshees, Beast of Gévaudan - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Chimeras, Dark Stiles, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Hopeless Scott, Hurt Scott McCall, Kanima, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, My English is horrible, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune plays with others, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pretty Angry Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stigitsune, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles joins Nogitsune, The Pack Being Idiots, They're asshole's actually, Torture, Tricksters, Violence, WereCoyote, but my guys are neglectful dicks, i have nothing against canon guys, really - Freeform, void!Stiles, werewolfes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigitsune_shipper/pseuds/Stigitsune_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendship between Scott and Stiles was never perfect. All of the Pack seemed to think so and Scott probably too, but Stiles could always see he wasn’t wanted. They never liked him. Never listened to him. And ever since Scott became a Werewolf, he was practically ignored. But Stiles managed and kept staying with them, because they were his friends, and oh yeah, his only friends. <br/>But then Theo came and Scott trusted the Chimera more than him. The fact that he (although accidently) killed someone, was bad at its own, but when Scott pushed him out of the Pack, something in Stiles broke. <br/>Why should he even talk to these people? They always made him feel weak, small and incompetent. But not anymore. He refused to let himself be dragged around like a rag doll. <br/>And when he got the chance to join a thousand-year-old fox demon… well he already lost all of his friends and probably his dad. What more could he lose? Besides… maybe Nogitsune wouldn’t treat him as an inconvenience. That would be nice. <br/>(English isn't my first language but I'm trying my best)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on Ao3 and also, my first story in English. English's not my first language, so i really hope that this will be right :) And also, I really ship Stiles and Nogitsune, so... this story is whole about it, so if someone doesn't like it, than don't read it, duh :D. So, I hope you'll like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes :)

**Stiles**

I never really thought, I would go to the dark side. Sadly, I can’t say that. I always thought, what it would be like, if I was on their side. What if I got the power? Well, no one would think I’m weak. Maybe that’s the thing that made me angry the most.

“No, Stiles, you can’t go with us, because you’re human.” “No, Stiles, we won’t take you with us. You can’t protect yourself.” “Sorry Stiles, but you might get hurt there, it will be better if you’d stay here.”

I hated it so much. Every time they said something like that to me. They never accepted me like one of them. They never really accepted me like one of the pack. They always thought I was just weak, pathetic sarcastic Stiles. Nothing else. Just human. Sometimes, I thought, what it would be like, if I’d just… go to the villains. When Peter offered me the bite… I wanted it. I wanted the power. But then, at that time, I didn’t take it that way. I just thought it would be cool, but I’ll better stay myself. How dumb was I?

And then… with Nogitsune… I can’t say, I didn’t like the power. I loved it. I loved how everyone feared me. For once, I wasn’t the weak one. I wasn’t pathetic for them. I had a power. But no - this aren’t my thoughts. I liked it, because I felt what _he_ felt.

Yes. I liked the power. But I hated what he made me do. I hated that I had to hurt my friends, family. I hated him with so much passion.

But I did clearly notice, that right after Nogitsune was killed, they started to ignore me again. Yes. They did. All of them. And most of them…

Scott. My best friend ignored me the most. He always told me, that I’m paranoid, because I didn’t trust some people – like Matt or Theo. He said, I should give them a chance. It didn't matter, that I was actually always right. No. For them? I was always just ‘too much paranoid’. Yeah. Thank you, very much.

But… I always told myself, that I was just paranoid. That I take it too much serious. They just cared about me. I told myself that I’m paranoid and that they don’t ignore me. I’m just doing a ‘mountain out of a molehill’. I told myself, it’s just a phase. And I tried to ignore it.

But sometimes I couldn’t. Sometimes, I just couldn’t ignore these kind of things.

Like… right now.

***

I was sitting in my Jeep riding to the Vet clinic. Scott wanted to talk to me about something, so I went there as soon as I could. Sadly, my Jeep came out, so I had to repair it. So… now I was little bit late. Eh… Jesus. And what? He’ll wait, I’m sure.

When I rode to the clinic I saw Scott already there, standing in the rain. It was raining a lot, actually.

I came out of the car and started apologizing. “Hey, sorry I had trouble starting a Jeep. I also couldn’t get in touch with Malia, or Lydia. Don’t know why…”

Then I noticed Scott’s expression. He was quiet, like if what he wanted to say to me, was something bad and he was afraid of talking.

“Scott?” I called at him, confused. He took out a wrench. My wrench… oh shit.

“Where did you get that?” I asked him. Scott finally said something. “Is that yours?”

I didn’t answer just took the wrench from him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked sadly.

“I was going to.”

“No, why didn’t you tell me when it happened?” He demanded.

“I couldn’t.” I whispered.

“You killed him? Did you kill Donovan?” So that’s what he wanted to talk about.

“He was going to kill my dad. Was I supposed, to just let him?” I asked hurt.

“You weren’t supposed to do _this_. None of us are.” He protested. I looked at him. What is he talking about? It was a self-defense! What else could I have done there?

“You think I had a choice?”

Scott sighed. “There’s always a choice.”

“You know,” I started, “I can’t do what you can, Scott. I know you wouldn’t have done it. You would have figured something out, right?”

“I’d try,” He answered.

In that moment I got really angry. Of course he would try. Because he’s perfect, and always so good.

“Yes, because you’re Scott McCall!” I yelled at him, “You’re the True Alpha! But guess what, not all of us can be True Alphas! Some of us, have to make mistakes! Some of us, have to get our hands little bloody sometimes! Some of us, are humans!” I shouted at him. Why couldn’t he understand? It was a self-defense. What else could I have done? He was going to eat my legs! I had no other choice, than pull out that plug. Why didn’t he trust me? Just for once?

“So you had to kill him?” He asked again. I stared at him incredulous. “Scott, he was going to kill my dad.” I whispered. I felt rain, pouring at me, but I didn’t care.

“But the way that it happened…The point it’s just… it’s not self-defense anymore.”

“What are you even talking about?! I didn’t have a choice, Scott! You don’t even believe me, do you?” Scott looked sorry, but that didn’t erase the pain, in me. He didn’t trust me.

“I want to.” He said quietly. I took a breath before answering. “Okay, right. So you believe me then. Scott, say you believe me.” He was quiet. I tried again. “Say you believe me.” Nothing. He was ignoring me again. “Say it. Say, you believe me.” I whispered broken.

“Stiles, we can’t kill people, we’re trying to save.” He finally replied.

Anger filled me again. I pointed at him with the wrench. He winced and backed out. I looked at him confused. “Say you believe me.”

“We can’t kill people! You believe that?” He pointed out.

I looked at him with disbelief. Was he really trying to make me come to his side, by using my injured mental state? Oh of course he was. How did he dare to say that? He just brought back things that happened with Nogitsune. He was telling me that I’m a… killer. That I’m acting like _him._ That asshole.

But I didn’t say anything of this out loud. I decided to play his game.

“Well and what do I do about this? What do you want me to do?” I waited for reply, but he just looked at me, as if _I_ was the bad one. Yes. I killed Donovan. But it was a self-defense. What should I have done, when he almost ate my legs? Let him do that?

“Okay, just tell me, how to fix this, okay? Please, just tell me, what do you want me to do?” I was almost crying. How could he act like this? Why couldn’t he get, that I made a mistake. Of course I was feeling like shit, because of what I did. But he could stop being so mean.

“Don’t worry about Malia and Lydia. We’ll find them. You… you should talk with your dad. I’ll go to the pack.” He turned around and went to the clinic.

Scott left me in the rain. Then it hit me. He said, that he’ll go to the pack. But he didn’t mean pack with _me_. Scott have just kicked me out of the pack. When he said ‘We’ he didn’t mean me and them. He meant _only_ them. I wasn’t in the pack. He kicked me out. Because I wasn’t good enough.

He kicked me out, because I made a mistake.

I felt like crying. And then… I just felt really numb. Like a body without soul. I turned around and got into my Jeep. I didn’t care about the fact, that I was wet. I didn’t care about anything. I just started my Roscoe and rode away. I need to see my dad.

***

What a lucky person I am. My Jeep broke in a middle of the road to the Police station. I was so angry, that after I got out of the smoking car, I just threw the fucking wrench on my car. Oh god… it broke. Well, now I made sure, my Roscoe has been really broken. Shit.

I sat down next to the Jeep and put my face into my hands. Why did I have to fuck it up so much? It was middle of the night, I haven’t got any sleep since yesterday. Fortunately, it stopped raining. But I felt so bad, that it didn’t matter to me. Scott kicked me out of the pack, I’ve just broken my Jeep and I was feeling like a piece of trash.

I just wanted to forget everything. And without knowing it, I drifted to the sleep.

***

_I was standing in the… School Library. What am I doing here? I looked around. I was alone._

_But… I felt something calling me. Something was pulsing, I could feel the power. I frowned, slowly following my instincts._

_It led me up the stairs, back to one of the shelfs._

_I could feel it right behind the corner. I slowly walked around and stopped dead in tracks, when I saw, what was calling me._

_It was a wooden jar. I recognized it immediately. I would recognize it anywhere. It was the jar made from Nemeton. Before, it held claws of Thalia Hale. Now… it made a jail for a little firefly. The firefly._

_Nogitsune._

_I stared in shock at it. It called me, begged me to open it._

_“Stiles,” I turned around, searching for anyone, who said that. No one._

_“Stiles,” I quickly turned back to the jar. Still there was no one._

_“Let us out, Stiles,” The voice – no,_ my _voice. It was him. And the voice came out of the jar._

_No, I would not do that. Is he crazy?_

_“We can give you power. We know, you would like that.”_

_I was actually little bit scared from the way, he spoke. It was like if he stood right next to me. His voice was so smooth, so evil… It sounded like me, but it was so different…_

“ _Just let us out_.”

_Finally I managed to spoke up. “No. Why would I do that? You’re dead.”_

_I heard small chuckle from him. “Dead? You really think, that you’ve_ killed _me? Really? You caught a firefly. Nothing else. I’m not dead. And I will be more than just a firefly, if you open the jar.”_

_“Why would I do that?” I laughed at him. Was he really thinking, that I would just let him out? Just because he wanted? No. I was done with his games. He wasn't going to get control over me again. No. Right now, I was too angry at the whole world, to just let him make my life miserable again._

_“We know, what you're thinking, Stiles. And you’re right. Your life is really miserable right now. But, we’re here to make a deal.” He replied._

_“A deal? How can I trust you? I know a lot better, than to trust a fox.”_

_I could almost see his smile. That idiotic smug smile of his. “Stiles, we know you want power. And right now? You don’t have a pack. You don’t even have your Jeep. Scott kicked you out, Stiles. And all of them? They ignored you. It really surprise me, how can they not see that potential. Well, maybe that’s why they almost lost every battle. Because they don’t use the best weapon, they have.”_

_I confusedly knitted my eyebrows together. “What are you talking about?” He just laughed. “Oh am I really the only one who sees it? Probably yes. I’m talking about you, Stiles. You have a potential. You're stronger than they think. And you could absolutely be even stronger. Stiles, we can work together. Together, we can take them all down. We can get our revenge on them. Come on, Stiles. I know how you feel right now. You’re angry. And you have a reason. They kicked you out, because… oh, only because I saved your live.”_

_My eyes went wide. “What?” I yelled. He laughed. “Yes. Who do you thing, put that idea to pull out the plug, to your mind, when you were on that scaffolding? Me. We still have a connection, Stiles. Even if it’s really small. I’m offering you this. Let me out. And I’ll help you. Trust me, it’ll be better for you, if you’d be on my side. We can make them all pay. We can make Scott pay for what he had done to you. What do you thing?”_

_Oh god. I closed my eyes. I need to wake up. Come on Stiles. Wake up. Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! This wasn’t good, at all. He was trying to get me on his side. Honestly… of course I wanted it. The things, he was saying… I wanted to have my revenge on Scott so much. I hated him. But… no. How could I trust him? Answer is simple – I couldn’t. He was a fox._

_“We know, you don’t trust us. But think, Stiles. We know, you’re a smart boy. We know, you can figure out, that we aren’t lying.” I looked at the jar, thinking. Why did he want it so badly? Of course, he wanted to hurt many people, but why now? Oh, maybe because I was in a weak state of mind and he thought, it would be easier to turn me on his side. But still… I didn’t have to do this. I didn’t have to open the jar. I could do it whenever I wanted. And he could try whenever he wanted. So why did he want me to do is and_ why _did he want to make a deal with me? I know I was probably overthinking it too much. But… Nogitsune was still pretty old, fox demon. Why couldn't he use someone else? Or like… I don’t know, maybe just get out? He already got into my head in the fight with Donovan._

_“Come on, Stiles. Please, open us. Pleaseee. We promise, we won’t hurt you. No. You’re too precious and good for us. We still don’t have the power to possess you. Just do it. It wouldn’t kill you.” He begged._

_And then it hit me. Oh how could I not see this before?_

_Small smile started to make its way onto my lips. From smile, it soon became a huge grin. Nogitsune was surprisingly quiet._

_“You need me.” I exhaled. “You need me.” I repeated with more confidence. It was so absurd, I started laughing. My Nemesis was still quiet. I smiled widely and grabbed the jar. “You need me, because you’re too weak. No… you’re not only weak. You’re… you’re dying.” I looked at the pulsing jar in my hands. “Of course you are. You don’t need me to just open you. You need me to let you possess me, because you can’t do it yourself. You’re just too weak for that.”_

_Right now, I had winning smile on my face. I was genuinely happy._

_“How did you figure that out?” He quietly asked. I laughed. “Oh, you said, you can’t possess me. I’ve done my readings, don’t worry about that. I know everything about Nogitsunes. And I know, that when fox is so weak, that it can’t possess someone… Well it’s dying. So… here we are. We maybe haven’t killed you back then, but if I was to just let you here… you would die. Right now, your only hope, is me. So if you want me to open the jar, then… tell me the true.”_

_I almost heard him sigh. “Oh we knew, you were a smart boy. But we’re not lying to you. We want to hurt Scott and make him pay for what he has done to us, to you. We just want to get our revenge on him. We promise, it wouldn’t be like last time. We’ll be working together. Stiles, I promise you, you would like this game.”_

_I looked at the jar and slowly put my hand on the cover. “Okay. I’ll open it. But it’s not going to be, like last time. This time, you’re doing what_ I’ll _tell you.” With that I smiled and opened the jar._

_***_

“Stiles! Stiles! Come on. Wake up, you trash face!” I felt someone shaking me. I blinked and looked at whoever was trying to wake me up. Malia. My girlfriend. She was staring at me with her brown eyes. Her light brown hair were ending right under her chin. I think she looked really pretty with this haircut, but right now I was just angry, that she woke me up. “Who is trash face for you?” I rolled my eyes.

She sighed. “Well, someone who doesn’t reply on any calls and is sleeping next to his broken, smoking jeep, in 2pm!” My eyes went wide.

“What?! It's already 2pm?!” I yelled surprised. She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Stiles. How long are you even here?” I tried to remember… It was after my car went out, it was middle of the night, about 1am in the morning...

“I don’t know. I just… got really angry and…” my voice went out, when I remembered that dream. I opened it. I made a deal with him. Oh gods… What have I done?

I started mentally panicking, but then there was this part of me, that opposed. _You made a good thing, Stiles. You don’t have to care about them anymore. They pushed you away. All of them. And Scott the most. Your best-friend ignored you for like 4 years! It’s only right, you want to make him pay._

Well, yeah. It was true. I was done. Done with them all. I was done with being ignored by them. No one really cared about me. For past few months, they talked to me, only when they needed help with the research. It seemed like if I just didn’t exist to them. So many times I passed them in the hallways, and they didn’t even say ‘hi’ to me.

Yeah, now you'd probably say, 'but what about Malia, she’s your girlfriend'. And yeah. She was my girlfriend. But… for the past month… I didn’t even know, when it happened, but somehow, we became distant. She started to care about her stuff, and me? Well I was trying to forget about Donovan. I still didn’t know, what she did all of the time, but I knew that she was solving something about her mother and maybe something with Theo...? I didn’t really blame her. 1) She was new to this kind of stuff, 2) I realized, that I hadn't really love her.

I think I never did. When we met in the Eichen house, we stuck together only because we were both Supernatural and… well after we slept together, we just got together. Not that I didn’t like her. I really liked Malia, but… more like a _best-friend_ , than a _girlfriend_.

And… I think we both somehow used each other like a distraction. She was trying to get along with being human, after such a long time being a werecoyote and I was trying to… I was trying to forget, about my feelings, for one certain person, that - after Nogitsune - only grew stronger. I think it was only because he started to care about me, and I hoped, I could have a chance. But, it was pretty dumb hope.

“Stiles?” Malia asked, trying to get my attention.

I looked at her with apologizing expression. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

She nodded and offered me a hand. I gladly took it and with her help I stood up from the ground.  
“I’ll call a tow truck for your Jeep.”

I smiled at her quietly thanking her. Then, she went away to call the tow truck.

“So, what did happen?” She asked after returning back to me.

I shrugged. “My Jeep broke in a middle of the road to the police station last night, about… I don’t know, I guess it was about 1am? I don’t know. I just sat next to it and fell asleep.”

She nodded, not asking more. I was glad for that.

“And you were where? You didn’t pick up my call yesterday night.”

She scratched the back of her neck. “Oh I went to the Coyote den. I just wanted to think… but actually, I thought you were with others, helping Hayden.”

I raised my eyebrows. “What happened to Hayden?”

She looked shocked. “You don’t know about that? Dread Doctors got her. Theo, Scott and Liam took her to the Vet. They're trying to figure out how to save her life. Scott haven’t told you?”

My expression went blank. “No. It wasn’t like there was some time to talk about it. We were dealing with something else.”

Before Malia could reply, the tow truck showed up. I paid to them and they took my Jeep with them, riding away. I sighed, before looking back to Malia. Quietly we went to her car and I got on the passenger seat.

“So… I guess, you and Scott had a fight, right?” She asked, breaking the silence.

I sighed and nodded. “Yeah… pretty bad one actually.” It wasn’t like I was going to cry on her shoulder. No. I promised myself, that I’m not going to cry for them anymore. Especially not for Scott.

“How bad at it Hayden actually is?” I asked after another moment of silence.

“Well, I don’t know. But Scott called me and… It’s bad. It seems that only way to help her, is a bite, but… Scott thinks, it would only kill her.” Oh of course Scott would let her rather die, than actually _try_ something.

“Oh.”

After that, she turned to one of the streets, and asked. “I’m taking you home, right?”

I shook my head. “No, to the police station. I need to talk with my dad.” She nodded and turned to different street.

“It’s about… Donovan?” She asked slowly.

I looked at her, shocked. “How did you find out?”  

The brunette shrugged. “I guessed. I saw the bite mark when you were sleeping. And we didn’t have any clue about Donovan, and you were acting strange lately. So…” I sighed. Great. “It doesn’t matter to me.” she continued, after seeing my face, “I know the rules of surviving. He tried to kill you, and you killed him instead. That’s nothing. Just a self-defense. So… why would someone make a big deal about it? It’s just how it works in the world.”

I looked at her gratefully. “Thank you Mal. But I think, that is just your opinion. Scott trusts that idiot Theo, more than me…”

Malia frowned. “So you two had a quarrel, just because… he thinks that what you did wasn’t right?”

I looked at my hands. “More like, he believes what Theo told him and doesn’t even listen to me.” She just shook her head, but didn’t say a word.

We arrived in front of the police station. I thanked her and started to get out of the car, but she stopped me.

“Stiles, don’t worry about your dad. He will get it. I don’t care about what happened there. But I know, that when someone is trying to kill you, it really isn’t that easy to get out, without killing him.”

I just smiled at her and closed the door of the car. _Oh if just everyone had the same opinion as you._ I thought sadly.

Then I went to the Police station.


	2. The taste of the madness

**Stiles**

I remembered a lot of things about my mom. Not that much, like about dad or Scott, but a lot of things. She died when I was 8, it wasn’t like I didn’t remember anything about her.

I remembered her cooking. She was a good cook, but after her death, neither me nor Dad had ever cooked. We didn't know how - she was the one who took care of it and she never thought me. Now, we usually went to restaurants or took take-aways from fast-food.

I remembered, how she always put a cinnamon in her coffee. I remembered, the last few months. Sometimes, she didn’t even remember me. Sometimes, she was alright and sometimes, she was having panic attacks.

But, the one thing, that I remembered perfectly about her, was what she told me, when I was in 1st grade. She told me, that I was smart like a fox. That I was bright and cunning, always like a fox. She even sometimes called me “Lis”. Which mean fox in Polish.

Right now, you can guess that after Nogitsune, I really hated the nickname. It was my only connection to my mom. Even with the disease, she called me that. And I never really thought about it, until Nogitsune.

I didn’t want to be her ‘little fox’ anymore. The thought, that I could be a fox (even only normal Kitsune) scared the living crap out of me. It took me few months after we defeated him, to stop fearing foxes. I was afraid of them so much. I hated them. Every time I saw a fox, I almost had a panic attack.

So now you’re asking me, if I was having so much problems, even with normal _foxes,_ how did I manage to make a deal with him? Well, I said _few months after_ we defeated him. I got over it. And right now? I wasn’t scared. How could I be scared of a dying weak fox?

Ok, maybe I shouldn’t be so egoistic – he was still a danger. Of course I was nervous. And at the start of the dream, I was little bit scared. But even if I was scared, I couldn’t show it to him. No. I didn’t trust him. But he was dying. And I knew, he would do anything to save his bloody life. I wasn't going to trust him. Of course not. But make an alliance with him, against Scott? Enemy of your enemy is your friend, right? It wasn't that bad. If he were on my side, I would be fine, right?

Well… maybe not, but let’s go back to the main topic. So as I said, my mom told me, I’m like a fox. There was times, after Nogitsune, that I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was I really a fox? Was I like him? No, of course not. I would never kill an innocent person. But was I cunning, smart and bright? Well, of course I was. But her, telling me, that I’m like a fox? Did that mean something? _Did_ she mean something, with that? Or, was it just some random thing, she told me? Because she liked foxes? I didn’t really know. But the question have bothered me for a long time.

And, because I was a hyperactive ADHD teenager and I wanted to be prepared, if he ever came back, I looked up lot of informations not only about Nogitsunes, but Kitsunes as well. The Kitsune part was mainly because of Kira, but after that, I read about all other types and found out there were 13 types of Kitsune.

Like Wind Kitsune, Earth Kitsune, Void Kitsune (My sweat Nogitsune), of course Thunder Kitsune and even a Music Kitsune and Time Kitsune. I didn’t really know why there was a Music Kitsune but… I guess you can play music whenever you want? Whatever, there just was a lot of Kitsunes. Period.

As I read, I came to a lot of information and there were 3 things that made me think about my mom, calling me ‘Lis’:

1) The only way, you could ever become a Kitsune was being born as one. Kitsune couldn’t bite you, like Werewolfes could. So if you haven’t got a Kitsune parents, then you’re out of luck.

2) Kitsunes normally didn’t knew, they were foxes, until their inner fox grew up. Their parents normally kept it as a secret, because a true fox, is woken on its own. So, being a true Kitsune, means that you have to figure it out on your own. What if the fox never figure it out, you ask? Well, then they believe, that you’re not meant to be a Kitsune, but they tell you eventually. Weird tradition, but… I guessed it had some logic in it.

And lastly,

3) Kitsunes were like foxes. Smart, bright and brilliant. They were cunning and tricky. Kitsunes, were normally the smartest people in the class. Usually they were the jokers, the sarcastic, but also pretty smart and sometimes tricky ones.

All these things, made me think about 1 thing. Was my mom trying to tell me something, with her nicknames? Was she trying to give me some hints?

But… no. I was just a  _human._ Scott and others would scent I’m something supernatural, no? And I would be on that dead list. So, I couldn’t be anything other, than _human._ Bwah.

***

I was sitting in the police station, thinking and looking for some things about Japanese mythology on Internet. I was here for about 2 hours already. The other deputies told me, my dad was called somewhere, and he was heading back, but well, 2 hours already passed, and he was nowhere.

I heard some yelling from outside and I put my phone down. Oh no, Parrish.

I quickly ran to the other room, where the other police men were already aiming their guns at a burning Parrish.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” I yelled. They looked at me, unsure what to do. Parrish with his burning eyes just walked out of the Police station. The closest deputy to me, put down his gun.  
“What the heck, was that? Is he a werewolf too, or what?”

I looked at him surprised. As I noticed, me, him and Hayden’s older sister Clark, were the only person in the room.

“How-how do you know?” I asked confused. He lifted his eyebrows. “How do I know, about supernatural? Stiles, lot of weird stuff happens in this town. I think that eventually everyone noticed.” Clark nodded. “Yeah. My sis, Hayden, is a chimera. You think I didn’t know?” I blinked few times. Well that was certainly intriguing. 

I looked at the other police officer. “Well… we don’t know, _what_ exactly Parrish is. Just that he _is_ something. I-I need to go.” I mumbled the last part and got out of the Police station, leaving the two deputies behind.

Then an idea came to my mind. I pulled out my phone and started texting to Scott. But then I stopped. Would he even want to talk to me? Well… as I knew Scott, he will crawl back to me, when he needs something, eventually. But still, I needed to know what happened to Hayden. I decided that texting him was my best option, so I kept typing.

Even thought, I really hated him, right now if the thing with Nogitsune worked out, maybe I should've played to be at Scott's side… so, I should've been acting like that even now, right? I couldn't just start acting like a dick to him (no matter how much I wanted to), since he'd immeaditely know that I'm not on his side. And what good would that do?

Wait, am I actually planning how to act so I can kill him? Wow, maybe I'm actually psycho.

**To Scott: What happened to Hayden?**

I waited some minutes, as I was walking after Parrish. You know, he wasn’t really quick, with his sleepwalking-like walk. Nothing.

**To Scott: Hey, Parrish just broke out of the Police station, he’s coming to pick some bodies.**

Still nothing.

I tried to call him, but he didn’t response either, so I started to spam him with messages.

**To Scott: Hey, pls call me.**

**To Scott: Call me**

**To Scott: Stop ignoring me.**

**To Scott: Hey, some things are going on, call me. Come on.**

**To Scott: Call me!**

Still nothing. I angrily put the phone in my pocket and looked at Parrish. He just picked some bodies and put them into the car, then drove out. Oh okay. Nothing that bad.

I still needed to see my dad, though.

So I walked over to my jeep – oh wait! I _don’t_ have a jeep. Great. Okay, so what to do now? Malia was somewhere else and I didn’t want to bother her again. Scott? Well, it wasn't like he was bloody answering the phone. I needed to see my dad, but I needed to go after Parrish too. We still didn’t know, what he was.

So I put out my phone and with a sigh I texted the only person left, who could actually help me. Even thought, I didn’t really trust him.

**To Theo: Hey, Parrish just broke out from a Police station, and I need to go after him, but my Jeep broke. Can you come here pls?**

Theo actually texted back, quickly, not like Scott.

**To Stiles: Of course. Be there in a min.**

I sighed in relieve. At least I had Theo. I looked around, and noticed that it already got dark. It shouldn't have surprised me as much, since it was Autumn and around 5 in the afternoon, but it still made my eyed go little wide.

After few minutes, a black car parked next to me. Theo’s car. He got out and I walked over to the car.

“Parrish took some bodies, I need to talk to Scott. And I need to find my dad." I exclaimed as I walked over to the car door.

However, he stopped me and smiled a smug, arrogant smile, that absolutely didn't fit to his helpfull persona. I got little confused, but he spoke before I could ask him about it.

“I don’t think Scott wants to talk with you, right now.”

If he wanted to glow at the fact, that Scott kicked me out, he could do it some other time. "I know." I made another move to the car, but his words stopped me once again

“Stiles, Scott doesn’t want to talk with you.” I looked at him, now even more confused. What was he talking about?

Theo reached in his pocket and pulled out a student library card. My eyes gone wide in realization, that he was holding _my_ card. “But I think your dad wants to.”

My blood turned cold. It was weird that he hadn't come back to the station. “Where is he?”

“Your father was looking for you. He found _me_ instead." Theo smiled, seeming pleased with himself as he continued. "I covered up for you. McCall's mother found this in the hospital. It seems, that even son of a cop, can make mistakes."

His words made my hearth race. I felt rage starting to burn in me.

“Did you hurt him?” I asked. I needed to know, whether or not was my Dad save and I had to hold myself back, since I was sure that if I didn't, I'd beat the crap out of that stupid, smug face.

Theo didn’t answer my question. No, instead he begun talking again, changing the theme so drastically, I wondered if his head was alright.

“I never lied about the reason, why I came to Beacon Hills. I came here for a pack.”

My eyebrows got up, as he started to pace around me in slow circle. Like a predator cyrcling his prey.

“I came for the Werecoyote, whom first instinct is to kill." he started to count down. "I came for the Banshee, the girl, surrounded by death." his voice got louder with each sentence. "I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues," his eyed glinted as he nearly shouted the last world. "I came, for Void Stiles! That’s the pack I want. Sadly, it doesn’t include Scott.”

I silently fumed. It wasn't like I would want Scott to my pack in the first place, but his arrogance and the fact that I was right about him from the start, made me hate him all the more. And that bastard even had the audiency to talk about the Nogitsune!

 _See? He’s just using you, like Scott._ Nogitsune suddenly spoke up in my mind. I blinked few times, surprised. Althought, Theo sure did use me. Asshole.

I wanted to comunicate back, so I thought of the thing I wanted to say and imagined sending it to him. Surprisingly it worked. _I thought, you were still in that box._

He chuckled. _Oh sweetie, I’m not. Well, I’m not really possessing you, but well, I’m in your head. And I can, without doubt, show you what I can do to the bastartd that dares to try to controll me.  
_

“Your heartbeat’s rising, Stiles.” Theo spoked again. “It’s not because you’re afraid. Nogitsune’s gone.”

_Oh you wish._

“It’s because you still have more blood on your hands, than anyone else.”

_Stiles, let me show you, what we can do. I can make him beg for you._

By this point my fists were clenched so hard, the knuckles got white. The fox'es words were like silk. It was hard to refuse. _Don’t kill him. But show me._

And then, my moves stopped being mine. But it wasn’t like last time. I could see things, feel things and… well it just wasn’t that bad. I was silently thankfull for that. Being stuck in a complete darkness or that creepy white room had almost driven me crazy.

I (Him? We? I didn’t know, how to call it) slowly I lifted up my head and smiled at him. Theo’s expression changed from confident to uncertain, when he saw the changes in my attitude.

”And I will have more on them.”

With a quick, fluent move, I punched him in the face. The hit was so strong, that he felt to the ground. I walked over to him, and pressed my knee to his chest, keeping him down. He looked so confused and scared, it was even funny.

“You were really, really wrong, when you thought, you could make me come back with me being gratefull. And absolutely _stupid_ when you thought, that someone like _you_ can control something, like _me.”_

I started laughing in my mind. Theo looked so scared, like some small puppy. Wait – was it bad to be laughing at this? At one hand, it should've been. But I was too numb, too broken to care anymore.

Theo finally spoke. “But you’re here, so, it worked.” I just pressed my knee harder into his chest and press a hand on his throat.

“No, no, no, no, no,” I tutted, tilting my head to the side, “I was here way before, you came.” (This surprised me, but I guess, he just lied) “But you’re too weak and pathetic for me.” I pressed my hands more into his throat and he started choking.

“You really were playinf a good game here, Theo. But not good enough to be successful. If you thought, I would gladly come to you and just do whatever you wanted, you were wrong. I’m not some pathetic dog, like Scott.”

I release the press on his throat, and he started gasping for air. “You should be really ashamed of yourself." I continued, voice full of loathing. "You’re not a human, not a werewolf, you’re just a poor Chimera. A substitute. So weak. You see, your plan has a lot of holes.”

Theo looked at me. “I never meant to use you! I wanted to make an alliance with you. We can work together, and take down Scott.” I slowly lifted my eyebrows. “Really Theo?” I laughed. “You think, Stiles would want to work with you, after this? But… we think we can use you. I haven’t eat in a long time. And I’m really, _really_ hungry.”

I growled and pressed both hands on his neck, strangling him. I watched for some moments, as black lines went through my veins, from his neck to my hands. But after a while I stopped him. _Hey, don’t kill him._

 _Why not? He made your live living hell._ He protested.

 _He didn’t. He just tried to destroy our pack. And you shouldn't kill him, because we can use him, later._ I explained.

 _Oh, you humans and your small brains. I think I know, why it takes you so long to win._ He sighed, regretfully. _Because you don’t know, what’s happening around you. If you knew how to read minds, you would know, Theo told Scott, that you killed Donovan with that wrench. So… I think, he has some part of making your life pretty bad._

He... what? That would explain, why Scott acted so unfairly... no matter what, the Alpha Werewolf never listened to what I had to say, so it wasn't only Theo's fault. It didn't really make me less angry at the brat beneath me, but I wasn't okay, with killing someone just yet. _I still don’t want to kill him. Not this way at least._

Nogitsune seemed to reconsider it and then my hands left Theo's neck, letting him breath. He started coughing and gasping for air, like fish out of water.

“I won’t kill you now. You have two choices. You’ll work with us, and we’ll let you live.” I stood up, dragging him with me by the collar of his T-shirt. “Or, you’ll go to Scott, and I swear, I’m going to hurt you so much, you'll come crawling back to me, begging me to _kill_ you.” Theo swallowed, looking horrified.

“Get it?” I asked with a smirk, playing on my lips.

Theo quickly nodded.

“Oh, that’s good.” I pushed him back to the ground, but this time, I remained standing. “I’ll use your car. Now, tell me, where’s my dad?” He looked at me, anger and fear in his eyes, but he did nothing. “Try Dread Doctor’s lab.” He growled.

I smiled. “See, you can answer that.” With that, I got to the car, started it, and rode away.

When I turned around a corner, I felt Nogitsune's presence fade away from my body, and I was able to move again.

 _So, how did I do?_ He asked smugly.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. It was a long time, since I smiled an honest smile. _Perfect. That look on Theo’s face, was priceless._

He smiled. I didn’t know, how I knew it, but I knew, that he was smiling. _You see, Stiles? Hadn't it felt good? To play with him like that?_   He prodded. _You_ liked _it, didn’t you? I told you, we can work together, and it’ll be perfect._

I frowned, thinking. Yeah, I liked it. But, I wasn’t someone who would like to _kill_ people.

 _And I would go faster. Your dad isn’t in really good state._ He added. My eyes went wide and I rode faster.

 _Why do you even care? And does this mean, we’re allies?_  

_I guess so, Stiles. Still don’t trust me? I haven’t done anything, today. I was a good fox._

I chuckled, at the irony of his words. Yeah right - a good fox.

_Well, I’m not dumb. We’re going to save my dad. Then, after I know, he’s okay in hospital, I’m going to talk with you again._

He rolled his eyes. _You know, you’re not that bad, as other humans._

I just sighed. _Shut up._

_Oh, don’t worry, sweetie. You’re better than all of them._

_Don’t call me that._

He chuckled. _Oh should I better call you, Lis?_

I blinked in surprise. What? _How the fuck, do you know about that?_

I was starting to get annoyed. For God’s sake, just don’t talk about my mother.

_I told you, Stiles, that I know everything about you._

I turned around another corner, and saw the building, which I wanted to go in.

_That doesn’t mean, you have any right to call me that._

_Oh but sweetheart... We both know, you did the research. And we both know, you’re still thinking if there’s the possibility of you, being something other than human._

I got out of the car.

 _I have no time to talk with you about that._ I told him, and ran to the building, taking steps down, something telling me, there’s something wrong going on.

 _As you wish._ He replied mockingly. I ignored him and ran into the lab.

I stopped death in tracks, when I saw my Dad, lying in there, all covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi guys! I'm really glad, for those kudos, I'm really happy you like it :)  
> And, if someone was interested, here are the 13 kinds of Kitsune:  
> Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music).  
> Also, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for any mistakes


	3. The smell of the curly fries

**Stiles**

“Dad!” I yelled horrified, and ran to him.

I kneeled next to him, observing him. There were long, bleeding cuts on his stomach, and I didn’t know what to do.   
  
“Stiles,” he whispered with hoarse voice. “Dad, dad, I’m here.” I sobbed.

Oh god, no. No! He can’t die! No, when I would have no one left! With tears, streaming down my face, I shakily took out my phone and called 911.

After telling them, where I was, and ending the call, I took dad’s hand in my own and silently cried.

How could all of this just went so bad? How could all of this just fuck up so much?

_I can help him, you know._ The annoying dark fox spoke in my head again.

_Yeah, help him with killing him. Get lost!_

_No, Stiles. I still can do the same things like Scott. I can take his pain. I usually wouldn’t really do this, but since I feel what you feel, and it’s annoying, and since I’m really hungry, I can do it._ He replied annoyed.

I didn’t need him to say it twice. _Do it._

I felt as I griped my dad’s hand tighter, as energy flew from him, to my body. He was now unconscious, but he looked much better after a while, me taking the pain from his body. Nogitsune seemed satisfied. I took the pain away, not feeling a thing from it, until, there was nothing, I could take away.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and thanked Nogitsune in my mind.

After a few minutes, an ambulance came in here. Thank God.

***

I sat in the waiting room, face in my hands. Oh god, what should I do? My dad may die, Scott kicked me out of a pack, I don’t have a car and I made a deal with Nogitsune. This has to be a bad dream. A nightmare. How could my life fuck up so freaking much?

And I was just so tired. I wanted to sleep so badly. Well, I didn’t have nothing to do. So, why not sleep, when I can.

I leaned against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep so quickly, it even surprised me.

///

_I was in the forest. It was really dark, and I barely saw anything. I looked around, and saw light._

_I followed it, wanting to get out of the forest. I didn’t like it here. It was dark, cold and creepy. Not ideal place to stay. So I ran. Ran to the source of light, just wanting to get out. I knew better, than stay at dark forests. I was really done with all this werewolf-ish things and people trying to kill me._

_I got out of the forest and into a clearing, with big stump. I would recognize it anywhere. Nemeton._

_I stopped in tracks when I saw someone sitting on it, cross-legged. It was boy, about my age, with black hair, dark circles under his amber eyes and pale skin. Or, in another way, he was my perfect copy. Just a darker version of me._

_I sighed coming closer to him, but still wary. “I see you got your body back.” I mused at him._

_His lips curled up with his foxy smile. “Oh yeah. And I really like it, Stiles.”_

_I looked at him, crossing my arms over my chest. “You’re not in my mind, yet.”_

_He nonchalantly shrugged with a small smile still playing on his lips. “But, Stiles. I’m actually there. The fact that we’re here now, talking to each other, is a proof of that.”_

_I sneered at him. “Yes. That’s true. But I still can kick you out and let you_ die _.”_

_Nogitsune tilted his head to one side. “Where’s the scared, little boy, that I’ve met a year ago?” He laughed. My face stayed unemotional and I growled. “I grew up.”_

_Dark Kitsune smiled at me. “Yes you did, sweetie. But, you can’t deny, you liked our cooperation. I know, how excited you were, when we beat Theo up.”_

_“I’m not denying it.” I replied, smoothly. After seeing a flame of hope in his eyes, I continued. “I liked it. But I’m not saying, that I’ll just let you possess me. Tell me your plan, then I’ll decide.”_

_Nogitsune grinned at me, his sharp teeth showing. So, another difference – I don’t have so sharp teeth._

_“My plan? Oh, I don’t really know, Stiles. I just want to make his life a living hell. Isn’t that good enough?”_

_I gently lifted my eyebrows up. “That’s all? I thought, you have more. But one thing is sure – if we really want to hurt him, let’s not hurt him physically. Mental pain hurts much more, than physical. You’d heal from it. Mental pain? That’s really getting longer to heal, if you ever would.”_

_Nogitsune was smiling softly. “You’re really a fox. And yes, I agree. I was just testing you. I have it all in my mind actually. At start, we shouldn’t let them see us. See_ you _possessed. Like if I wasn’t here. Then, after they’d finds out, that I’m back, you’d still be the innocent sheep.”_

_I frowned. “We’re not going to tell them I’m on your side, so… they wouldn’t know they have a spy on their side.” Smile made its way to my lips, when I got it. “Brilliant.”_

_But then my smile disappeared again, remembering something. “But I’m not a fox.”_

_His eyebrows went up, amusingly. “You really think so, Stiles? Did you never thought, about the possibility?”_

_I wasn’t sure what to think about it. But I didn’t have to say anything. He continued. “You were wondering, if there’s a chance of you being a fox, because of how your mother used to call you. And, you were right.”_

_I shook my head. “No. I’m just a human. I would be on the dead list.”_

_His laugh shook the forest. “Oh of course you would be. You’re not a fox. But your mother was.”_

_My eyes went wide. “How…? How do you know that?” The fox smiled. “I knew your mother. She sadly, never had an interest in joining me. She was a Spirit Kitsune. You’re a human, just because you’re a half-blood. You’re smart and cunning like a fox. But you’re not it. Even thought, I like you more this way.”_

_Void smiled and got up from Nemeton. He walked to me, so close we were just inches from each other._

_“But back to the topic.” He chuckled, “Are you going to let us in, Stiles?” He whispered. I never thought, I would ever said it, but he was impossibly hot. Fuck._

_I took a step back, which caused an amused smirk on his lips. “I want to make Scott pay.” I said, “But I have some conditions. You won’t do anything without my approval. We’re working together, not against. You won’t have all of the control. Get it?”_

_Nogitsune mockingly pouted. “Oh, but where’s the fun in it?”_

_I just stared at him._

_“Okay.” He finally agreed. “It’s not like I would like it, but…I can try it.”_

_I nodded. Then he again took a step forward me._

_“So?”_

_“Okay. I let you possess me.”_

_A cruel foxy smile appeared on his face._

_“Good boy.” He whispered and without a warning, he kissed me. Right as his cold lips met mine, the world went back._

_///_

I woke up with start, really shocked about what have just happened.

_Nogitsune, WHAT THE FUCK???!!_

I mentally screamed. Instead of an answer I heard his laugh.

I noticed some things. 1) I couldn’t move, 2) I was connected to Nogitsune’s mind. I heard every thought of him, saw every memory he had. And right now, he was laughing his ass off.

_Didn’t I tell you I have interest in you?_ He asked after a while.

_This wasn’t part of the deal! I have no interest in you._

He just chuckled. _Well, whatever you’re thinking, mother of our Scotty is coming here with some good news about your father. I’ll let this part to you. I’m not really that much into emotions._

I looked around and saw Melissa McCall walking toward me. I stood up.

“How’s he?” I asked. Melissa sighed. “He’s in coma. But he’ll get through it. Stiles, you look really tired. You should go home. Get some sleep. I would call you, if we had any news.

_Not do it._ Nogitsune ordered me.

I shook my head. “Sorry, but I can’t. I need to know, if he’s okay. And I don’t have my Jeep. I won’t have any way to get there. “

She sighed and nodded.

“How’s Hayden? I heard something bad had happened to her.” I asked suddenly. I already knew the answer. Not only by the sad look on her face, but because Nogitsune could see too everyone’s mind. So my head was really full with voices.

“She… They got her. We tried but… She died few minutes ago. I was actually going to the School, it looks like Liam and Scott got really huge fight, or something like that.” She sighed. I nodded blankly, but in my mind I was actually really confused. Scott and Liam had fought? Interesting.

_Yeah. It seems that Theo isn’t that useless, as we thought. He caged Scott in the Library, and Liam came there, because he hadn’t bit Hayden, which should save her life. So, they fought. You know, it’s Supermoon and all these pathetic dogs have problems with their control. Really, we foxes are better than, loos control just because of the moon._

Nogitsune chuckled amused.

I smiled and sat back down, Melissa coming out of the hospital.

_I just hope he won’t die. Where would be the fun in that?_ I mused. I was little bit shocked, this words came out of my mouth, but I ignored it.

He stayed quiet, but I could feel his agreement.

So, I stayed at the hospital, for more time, waiting for Melissa to come back, to tell me more.

Nogitsune get bored of just sitting after some minutes, so I was forced to stood up and find Hayden. I just sighed and let him do whatever he wanted.

Instead I tried to look inside Nogitsune’s mind. But after seeing some of his thoughts I stopped, really quickly. He was thinking of me a lot recently. And those thoughts really wasn’t good.

_I agreed to be your ally, not a LOVER!!!_ I screamed at him.

He chuckled. _It doesn’t matter, what you had agreed on. What does matter, is that we’re working together, which means, I can still change your mind._

I was so angry. No. Never. He was… - FUCK! He was Nogitsune! My nightmare! And he looked like me. How was I supposed to even like him, let alone, _love_ him? No. He was too much twisted, and he was just so, so, bad. No. He was a ‘big No, No’. And… well, he looked like me! How could I love myself? And how could I love someone, whom I can’t never trust?

_I know, what you’re thinking now, Stiles._ He interrupted my thoughts, gently.

_I don’t care! You’re a sick psycho! If you haven’t known this before, I_ hate you. _I hate you so fucking much!_

He just laughed but said nothing. I just growled at him in my mind, really angry. Fuck him and his dirty thoughts too.

***

Hayden was lying in one of the abandoned rooms in hospital, so pale, and staring at the ceiling with her dead eyes.

I looked at her, feeling somehow sorry for her. Nogitsune was grinning at the dead girl, but I was not feeling that good. Hayden was Liam’s girlfriend. Oh wait – Liam ignored me too, so why to bother with him, huh? And Hayden and I… we never even _talked._ So, why bother with her. Well, maybe because it wasn’t good to see someone’s dead body in front of you.

_Stiles, you need to learn how to push back these stupid human morals._

_Why? I’m human. It’s normal to me._ I disagreed with him.

Before he could say something, I heard someone running in here. I turned around, only seeing blonde boy over my age with big blue eyes, now filled with tears.

“Hayden!” Liam yelled and ran to her, pushing me aside. The demon inside took control over my body and I walked over to crying Liam.

“Liam, I… I’ve just come here. I’m so sorry.”

He looked up at me, finally noticing me, and sobbed. “I was so, so stupid! I ran to find Scott, instead of being with her here.” He hugged the corpse and sobbed in her chest.

Then I noticed smell of something, I would never thought that I would smell in a _hospital_. Curly fries.

_Why do I smell curly fries?_ I asked him curiously.

Nogitsune chuckled. _You know, we’re now connected, right? You_ love _curly fries. It smells good to you, so that’s why, you scent it this way. For your information, you’re smelling Liam’s pain._

My eyes went wide. Well, only in my mind, I wasn’t controlling my body, at the moment.

_Pain smells like curly fries?!_

_No_ , he chuckled, _it smells like that to you, because you love curly fries. And I love pain. See the connection, Stiles?_

I was slightly shaken from that. Something I should hate, was smelling like something I loved. How weird could my life only get?

I stayed here with Liam, letting him do whatever he wanted to do, and arguing with Nogitsune.

It was weird, but I felt _comfortable_ around him. He got me. In most cases. We were talking to each other, but it wasn’t like with Scott.

Scott thought, I was having PTSD from what happened to Nogitsune, but I got over it and that I was again their happy Stiles. That I was okay. And that it was all Nogitsune who did those things. But no one saw the half of me, the bad side. They never noticed, I had something dark in me from the beginning. And they never noticed I wasn’t happy. I was never really _happy_ in my life, since my mom died.

I was smiling and making jokes, masking the pain. And no one cared about me then.

But I couldn’t hide it from the cunning fox and he was actually understanding. Of course he had his comments, but I started to get used to it. It wasn’t that bad.

Then I heard slow approaching steps. I turned around, and saw Parrish. He came for Hayden. Oh.

I gently put a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

He looked at me, then at Parrish and he hugged Hayden closer.

“Liam. You need to let her go. She’s dead. Don’t you see? It’ll be better, if you give her to him.”

Liam stared at me scared. The devil inside me thought he was so pure innocent, that he would gladly do something bad to him, just because of these big pleading blue eyes. I tried not to think of that, because… oh god.

Blonde werewolf looked at the pale face of his girlfriend (or should I say _Ex-girlfriend?)_ and he sighed.

Then he gently pulled Hayden from the table and walked over to Parrish, putting her into his arms. Parrish then turned away and went out.

I and Liam stayed in the room.

Liam sighed and sit down on the table. I looked at him, and asked him. “You said you went to look for Scott. What was he doing?”

Liam looked at me and shook his head, sadly. “Hayden wanted her sister to be there when she’ll die. Scott was looking for her.”

I knitted my eyebrows together. “Hayden’s sister was in the Police Station. I saw her there.”

“Wait, you saw her?! So why didn’t you call us? And… where have you even been the whole time?” He asked curiously.

“Well, last night I came to the Vet, I wanted to go there, but Scott kicked me out. And then my Jeep broke. And Scott didn’t really call me or anything, so I didn’t even know, that something happened to Hayden.” I explained.

He looked at me, shocked. “He kicked you out? Wha- why? Well, that doesn’t matter. I almost killed him tonight.” He sighed and looked down.

I was happy. Scott have been hurt. That’s a good thing. And the fox was happy too.

But I didn’t show it on my face.

“Come on. We should get out of here.” Liam nodded and we walked out to the main floor.

Liam walked out of the hospital, sad not saying anything, and I thought I would go find Scott, but some nurse called at me, that I can see my dad.

I sighed in relieve and jogged to her. The nurse led me to one hospital room. My dad was lying in the white hospital bed, unconscious, but okay. I came to him and sat down to the chair next to his bed. The nurse got out.

I really hoped he’ll be okay.

_Can you please take the pain away again, please?_  I asked Nogitsune hopefully.

He looked at my dad and gently took his hand in mine. The smell of curly fries appeared again and black veins went through my arm. We both smiled. Surprisingly I was feeling stronger. Before, in the lab I felt nothing. Now, pleasant feeling spread through me.

Weird.

Dad hummed something, but seemed better.

_You see, No? You just helped him. You can use your powers to do a good thing, but help yourself too._

He was quiet for a moment, but I felt he was – even though not happily – agreeing with me on this.

_So, now I’m ‘No’ for you?_ He asked seductively.

I felt small blush covering my cheeks. _Nogitsune is too long._

_Of course, Stiles, of course._ He replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet.

After some time, Melissa came back.

“How’s Scott?” I asked, not really concerned, but wanted to know it, and well Nogitsune was moving my body.

She sighed tiredly. “He almost died. Luckily, we managed to wake him up.”

I nodded, grimly. “Dad seems better.”

Melissa looked at middle age old man and nodded. “Don’t worry, Stiles. He’ll be okay.”

I wanted to trust her. But something seemed wrong.

I let that be. He’ll be okay. He have to be.

***

I spend some more time in hospital, not really knowing, what I was doing in here. Nogitsune told me, to wait and see. Maybe, Scott will come in here, sometime.

So, I waited, it was about an hour after Melissa came back to the hospital, when Nogitsune alarmed me that Scott, came into the hospital, with Parrish and unconscious Lydia. No, quickly searched through their minds, and he figured that Theo took Lydia to the forest, and she went through some shock. It seemed that Theo wanted to wake up some of the Chimeras, but he hadn’t done it.

I was so angry at Scott right now, that if it wasn’t for the devil inside me, I wouldn’t notice Scott coming to this room.

I felt my body moving. I look at Scott, whom was standing outside the room, with surprised expression.

I stood up and angrily stormed to him. Without a doubt, I grabbed him, and throw him against the hospital wall, before throwing him on the floor. I climbed at him, growling.

“So, you trusted me? Huh? You _trust me?_ So, where have you been? Where have you fucking been, all of the time, and why did you ignored me, all the time?!” I yelled at him.

Some nurses saw our fight and dragged me out of him.

Scott looked so confused. And his thoughts was really confused. He had no idea, what have he done wrong. That idiot was so ignorant, he didn’t even know, what he did.

“Stiles, your dad isn’t the only one, who have been hurt tonight.” He spoke up.

I looked at him observing his blooded white t-shirt.

“Oh, you’ll heal.” I growled, annoyed.

He quickly put a jacket over his t-shirt and shook his head. “It’s not about me. It’s Lydia.”

If he thought, this would change my mind… well, it didn’t.

1) I knew about it.

2) Yep. I loved her. But not now. She was my crush and when it stopped, I used it as a cover, so I didn’t have to say, whom did I really loved.

3) She ignored me like others. I didn’t hate her so much as others, I liked her, but I still hated her. Not that much but still.

But Nogitsune thought, it would be good to ran to her, like crazy.

So I left Mr. Bleeding T-shirt on his spot and ran to find Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like the first possessed!Stiles chapter? And how did you like the Nogitsune flirting with Stiles? I hope you did like it. They're my OTP, sorry, but they're just too cute, to not ship it :D   
> So, I'm sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you like this story so far :)


	4. The perks of being possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, the chapter wasn't updated really quickly, I'm sorry about that - i have lot of studying right now, so... But here's the chapter! Also, I'm really, really happy about all this comments, I really appreciate that. Also, I hope you like this story and I'm sorry for any mistakes :)

**Stiles**

Lydia was out cold, lying in the hospital bed with her mother beside her. Natalie Martin didn’t even had the chance to say anything to me, before I knocked her out.

I quickly closed the door behind me, coming to Lydia. The beautiful Banshee was lying in her bed, her eyes wide, staring unseeingly to the ceiling.

Her thoughts were all messed up. But I figured out, Theo knocked her out in the Library, when she found out, Parrish was a Hellhound. And then he took her to the forest, to the Nemeton, but there was no body lying there, which I guess pissed Theo off. Ha.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have send Parrish to take all the body somewhere else…_ Nogitsune mused.

I blinked. _You did? Why?_

 _Hm… well, because Theo wanted to wake some of them and that wouldn’t be good for us. We don’t need any other people alive, than we have now._ He replied, nonchalantly.

I sighed and looked at the strawberry-blond girl. She was beautiful as always, her green eyes not even blinking, just staring at the ceiling with a dumb expression.

“Come on Lydia. Can you hear me?” I spoked to her, not really concerned, about her, but trying to play the good guy. She wasn’t responding. Good.

I looked around and found some documents. I grabbed the brown file and searched through it. It was a file from the Eachen House, about Lydia. They wanted to transfer her in that hell. The only thing left, that would stop the crazy mad mans, who called themselves ‘doctors’, to come here and take Lydia, was the missing signature from Lydia’s mother. She haven’t sign it yet.

 _And she won’t._ He chuckled.

_Well… if they’d send her to the Eachen, we wouldn’t have to worry about her. Doesn’t matter what you think, Lydia is a strong girl. She can make it pretty bad for us eventually. Don’t you think?_

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about my offer.

 _Well… yes. It would be good if we let her in the Eachen, but… we still need her for our plan, Stiles_.

He showed me his plan. Oh yes. We _needed_ Lydia more than anything else. Well… at least for the first part.

No. I couldn’t let Lydia get transfer to Eachen. I’m going to wake her from this stupid state of her, somehow, but I’ll make it. I had a dark mind possessing fox on my side. I’m pretty sure, I’ll wake her up.

Nogitsune whom was already controlling my body, made me press fingers on her temples. For a moment, nothing happened. Then she quickly sat up, eyes wide with shock looking around herself in panic.

“Stiles!” She gasped out. I quickly grabbed her shoulders, she looked at me and started to calm down. “Stiles, Pa-Parish is a Hellhound! That’s what he is. I figured it out! But then, Theo came and knocked me out and then I woke up in the forest and I don’t remember anything else, just that Theo took me to the Nemeton and then something went pretty bad, and then I passed out second time and I woke up here, what the hell happened?!” She rambled, fast, yelling the final part.

“Lydia, calm down.” I asked her and she eventually did, as she was told. “Lyds, we’re in hospital. Scott and Parrish found you in the woods. Are you okay?” 

Lydia looked around. “Oh… where’s Scott and Parrish? And, what are you even doing here, Stiles?”

 _What am I doing here? You’re really asking me that?! What am I doing here?! Well, apparently saving you from Eachen! Ignorant bitch…_ I thought, and once again, I was glad Nogitsune was controlling my body – my face stayed still, even when I was furious inside.

“I don’t know, where they are and, well my dad got hurt. But then I heard you were here, so I came to check up on you.”

“Oh… what happened to your dad?”  She asked confused. I sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know. I found him in Dread Doctor’s lab. He’s in coma, right now, so… But doctors says he’ll be fine.”

She nodded, not interested in hearing more and she looked around the room, when she glanced to the brown file on her night-table.

“What’s that?” She took the file in her hands and opened it, quickly going through it. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. “What? They want to send me in Eachen?”

I nodded and smiled sheepishly to her. “Sorry, I needed to knock your mother out, to make sure she won’t sign it.”

“Stiles!”

“Hey, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let them get you there, Lyds.”

She climbed out of her bed and rushed to her unconscious mother.

“Stiles, you’re really an idiot.” She snapped at me angrily, trying to wake her mother.

Anger started boiling in me again.

 _Isn’t it ironic, Stiles? You saved her from being moved to a hell, and she’s angry at you. As I said earlier, they’re all waste of space._ Nogitsune spoked, seeming angry too.

I ignored the fact, he didn’t really said that before, and agreed with him.

_The way, they’re acting to me, it’ll be their fault that I’m on your side._

_Maybe, we should try something. Let’s see if she really cares about you, lis._

“Well… I guess I’ll go, then.” I mumbled numbly and left the hospital room with sad expression. She didn’t even looked up from her mother. I gritted my teeth together. She didn’t care. No one did.

 _But I do._ He whispered gently and I felt like if someone caressed my cheek. Wait… what??? I couldn’t even feel my body, how could I feel that? Really, that bitchy fox is going to be surprising me all the time, I guess.

I sighed, not saying anything. I learned a hard way, to not trust people, and I absolutely not trusted him. Well… I trusted my _pack_. And how did that came out? Pretty badly.

We decided, we don’t need to be in hospital anymore, so I left the hospital and cursed, when I remembered, that I still don’t have a car. The tow truck, took my car to home, but… well I wasn’t home since the kicking-out-of-pack incident, so I didn’t have a chance to get my car. I should probably get it. But… well, this would be a long walk.

I groaned annoyed and started walking home, realizing, it was me who was walking, not him…

 _Are you really going to let me walk this way all along to home, so you can laugh at me?_ I growled.

He chuckled. _No. No, I just wanted to see how long it would take you, to speak out._

I scowled as I felt him again, taking a control over me. _So? Can you do something with it? Or am I really supposed to walk all the way home on foot?_

 _Actually? No. I can apparate you to your house, if you want. But I think long walk wouldn’t do anything bad to you, sweetie._ He warbled cheekily.

 _Shut up and do it._ It wasn’t an offer. It was an _order._ I wasn’t in the mood for his jokes.

 _Acting like a badboys, are we?_ He replied, amused.

I growled at him, but felt satisfaction, when he obeyed me. I felt as if my body was fading to the shadows, and after few moments, the darkness surrounded me. I appeared in my room.

Apparently, I spend all night in the hospital, the sun was slowly rising by now.

 _What will we do now?_ He asked eagerly, like a little kid asking if it can open its Christmas presents. I just chuckled and shook my head.

 _You are not doing anything. I’m going to fix my car._ I grabbed the tool and went out of the house.

 _Okay. Do your pathetic human thing, even thought, it’s really, really boring._ He stated annoyed.

I just laughed, not saying anything. I guess it isn’t that bad, as I thought it would be with him.

***

It was about noon, when I – now with my sensitive hearing – heard car parking in front of my house. I looked up frowning. Who the fuck is that?

And then, the scent of wet dog hit my nose. Oh, so it’s a Werewolf. And… by the scent of that horrible perfume, it would be the one and only, Scott McCall. Nogitsune confirmed my thoughts, and I was in the mood to kill someone. What the hell was he doing here?

The fox took control over my body once again, and I needed to laugh at the sad expression that he put on my face. Me, myself have never put on such a pouting, sad face.

Scott knocked on the door and waited. I opened the door with glum expression and he visibly winced, at the look on my face. I sighed, and started to close the door again, when he pushed his foot in the door.

“Stiles, wait.” I paused and lifted my eyebrows, waiting for him, to say anything. From his thoughts, he was here, because he wanted to apologize and befriend me again. And, he needed help to do some research. Great.

“Please, just listen me out, okay?” He continued. In my mind, I snorted. _I_ should listen to _him?_ Shouldn’t it be the other way? I sighed and continued to stare at him.

“Stiles, I’m really sorry, okay? I fucked up. I know. I should have trust you and not listen to Theo. It seems you were right, again.” He added with a sheepish smile.

“Scott… do you even know, how was I feeling? You left me in the rain and… you blamed me for a self-defense, Scott? It was a self-defense! I didn’t want to kill him, I, I…” I broke down in tears and covered my face with my hands. Second later I felt his arms around me, holding me, while I was crying.

I had to applaud the Nogitsune for doing such a comedy. I was absolutely loathing Scott hugging me, but I unfortunately couldn’t do anything with it because 1) Nogitsune and 2) I had to play my part.

He was mumbling some words like ‘sorry’ and ‘it’s not your fault’ while I was bawling my eyes out. Scott gently brought me into house and sat me on the sofa.

I sobbed and blew my nose into a handkerchief.  
“I never meant for this to happen, Scotty. I never did. I – it all just went so quick. I- I - I was climbing up the scaffolding, that was in the Library – and –and… one of the scaffolding it… it went through him. I… I…” I went quiet, not saying anything else.

Scott was caressing my back. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you then, Stiles. Really, Theo told me something absolutely else, and… I’m sorry that I acted to you like that. Will you forgive me, Stil?”

 _No_. I thought instantly. His apologize, wasn’t even a proper one.

Instead of that I answered. “Yeah. We should have talked more, then. And also, I’m sorry for that thing in hospital. Dad still hadn’t woke up and I was angry at the whole world, and with the things, that’s happening right now… and with my lack of sleep… I overreacted.”

Scott and I both scowled. I wasn’t sure, where is he going with this and Scott didn’t know what was I (Nogitsune) talking about.

“What do you mean, with that ‘lack of sleep’, Stiles? What’s happening?” He asked concerned. I laced my fingers together.

“I… I don’t know. I can’t sleep, without nightmares, I don’t even know what’s dream and what’s not, lately. Scott, what if I’m losing my mind?”

_Oh, so this is where he was going. Playing the same game again._

Scott’s eyes went wide. “Stiles!” He yelled panicked. I checked his mind. It was pleasant to find that he was scared. “What?” I asked confused looking at him with my big amber eyes.

 _One of the weapons you have, Stiles. Your eyes can be so innocent and doggy, no one can really suspect you to be the villain._ My ‘body-mate’ said pleasantly.

Scott looked worried as hell. “Stiles, what if… what if it’s happening all again? What are your dreams about?”

I looked at him shocked. “Scott… you don’t think it could be… _that_?”

He shrugged. “What about your dreams?”

I bite my lips. “I don’t know. Usually I’m running, or falling, or there’s that small black fox… Oh my goodness.” I whispered horrified. “Bu-but we _killed_ him, didn’t we? He can’t be back!” I stood up, my breath became quicker and I was starting to have a panic attack. (Thank god, it was all fake).  

Scott quickly stood up, putting his hands on my shoulders. “Calm down, calm down, hey, that’s not going to happen okay? You understand? I’m not going to let him possess you again. I’ll… I’ll ask Deaton and we’ll figure out something. Maybe it’s just… PTSD? It had been almost and year you know… Maybe these things with Dread Doctors made it come out again, and you now have nightmares. But if there had been any way for that monster, to come back to you, I’ll do anything to _kill_ it. I promise, Stiles.”

_Phf. Monster. I’m more mature then you, you smelly dog._

My lips trembled. “Scott… I’m scared. What if it’s already late and I’ll end up like my mom? What if I’d go crazy?” I closed my eyes shut. Scott hugged me again. “That won’t happen, okay, Stil? _I_ won’t let it happen.”

_Keep dreaming._

I pulled away from him.

“Are we okay?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, bro. Like brothers, aren’t we?” I joked.

He sighed, relieved and smiled at me. “That’s good. Hey, don’t think about that. It’ll be okay. And actually, I think we should do some research on Hellhounds. Parrish is one, you know. Also, Lydia woke up, rushed to me and start rambling about how you knocked her mother out. Stiles, you didn’t have to do that.” He laughed.

I growled mentally. Another one, judging me by my decision.

“I needed to do that. If I wouldn’t, Lydia would be sent to Eachen. I couldn’t let them take her there.”

Scott seemed surprised. “They wanted to take her in that madhouse? Really? Oh… Well, that doesn’t matter, at least she woke up. But, well, all of the bodies disappeared. And Parrish isn’t remembering anything like usual, but when I checked his mind, I found out, that his supernatural part, took some bodies to the Nemeton and went away, but from Lydia, she said there weren’t any. Someone moved the bodies, but it wasn’t one of us.”

I frowned. “Weird. Maybe Theo?” I suggested, but Scott shook his head. “No, Theo was surprised they aren’t there himself. Well, still, we can’t exactly do anything with it. But we can look on the Hellhounds…?” He suggested. _Of course. His research._

I smiled. “Okay. Let’s go in my room.” I really didn’t want him to stay here any longer. I didn’t even want to talk to him. But let’s play the good guy, shall we?

I got to my computer and Scott sat on my bed. We were talking and looking through books and stuff, not really finding anything.

For me, it was… simply weird. I was more like a watcher to this and I just had to agree with what Nogitsune did, but… our replies, were sometimes even mine own. It was weird, but it was like if you mixed mine and his replies and that way, I replied to Scott. Sometimes the thing I said was from my head, sometimes not. Nogitsune sometimes has some notes to me, but other way, I just watched. And… it was good. I didn’t have to do _anything_. Ahhh sweet laziness.

It was about 3 in the afternoon when my phone started ringing. All of us three frowned. I pulled out the phone from my pocket. “Your mom…” I mumbled to Scott and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Stiles, it’s Scott’s mom. I’m calling you because…” there was a small pause, “…your dad is getting worse. I’m sorry Stiles, we’re trying everything, but… there are some problems, maybe it’ll be better if you’d get here.”

My eyes widened. “What happened?!”

“I’m sorry, Stiles, he was supposed to wake about two hours ago, and when we checked upon him, his state got worse. We are doing everything we can, but there’s still something going on, that’s making it almost impossible to save him. I’m sorry.” She said, pity almost screaming from her voice.

“Okay I’ll be there in minute.” I said and hung up. I quickly started making my way out of the house.

“Hey! Stiles! Wait!” Scott yelled, running after me. He heard the chat between me and his mom, surely and now, he wanted to go with me. I honestly didn’t really care. Only think in my mind now, was my dad. Holly fuck, I need to see him.

I ran into my jeep, starting it, noticing, that it was _me_ controlling my body, not Nogitsune. Apparently he didn’t really knew, how to drive it. Same thing when I was repairing it earlier. Scott jumped into the seat next to me and I rode off.

***

Dad was lying in one of the hospital operation rooms. Doctors were like everywhere. I rushed to my dad’s side.

“What’s happening?” I asked genuinely scared. Melissa fortunately came up to me and started talking. “Stiles, good that you came. And… Scott, I didn’t except you here. Well, back to the matter, Stiles, we still don’t know what’s happening. His pulse is getting worse every second, but we cleaned the wounds and stich them up already. So… we honestly don’t know what’s happening. I’m sorry, we’re trying everything, but…”

I gulped and looked at the man who raised me. I couldn’t let him die.

 _Is he actually going to die?_ I asked my body-mate quietly.

There was a silence for a moment and I noticed the smell of curly fries was in the room again.

_Well… if I could take a look at him, I might figure out what’s happening to him, but I’m not feeling really happy about this. I’m the big bad demon. Not a healer._

I rolled my eyes. _Of course you bad boy. Now go, and save him._

I stepped closer to his bed. Nogitsune was looking literally through his body and searched for the wounds. However, even thought it was interesting, I didn’t pay attention.

 _The Chimera that attacked him, has very breakable nails. One piece got stuck in his torso._ Nogitsune informed after a few moments.

_But I can’t just tell them that. They wouldn’t believe me and after, there will be questions._

_Oh let me play it for you. Who am I to not make a good play?_

I looked at Scott’s mother again. “Did you really tried everything? What about internal bleeding?” Melissa frowned. “Well… there shouldn’t be. We cleaned it and everything was right.” I ran a hand through my hairs. “Eh… well, something that hurt him, had claws, right? Maybe and infection…?” I tried again, looking at her hopelessly.

Melissa sighed. “Not any infection, we found. We really tried everything.”

I groaned hopelessly and angrily hit on of the tables with my hand, making one of my nail rip off. I howled in pain. Scott and Melissa both have the ‘are you okay?’ expression.

I looked at them and then made a thinking expression. “Wait. The thing that hurt my dad, had claws, right? And claws are just longer nails. What if… well, what if in that incident, when it attacked my dad, one of its claws broke? And the piece stayed in my dad? Is there the possibility?” Melissa and Scott shared a look, before Melissa started calling at other doctors, giving them instructions.

I sighed in relieve, when it seemed they’d really would do something and before I knew it, the nurses were pushing Scott and me out of the room.

“That was really a brilliant idea.” Scott said after we sat down on the chairs in waiting room.

I shrugged. “Well, after I ripped my nail off, I just… thought about it and…” I sighed. “I just really hope he’ll be okay.”

Scott nodded. “Don’t worry. We can call Lydia or Parrish, I don’t really know, where the others are. Liam’s pretty mad at me, Mason is somewhere with him and Malia is nowhere to be found.”

“Why is Liam mad at you?”

“Ehm… we… well, it was a Supermoon you know. And… we had a fight. Huge one. And… well, it’s all just fucked up.” He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

I was happy. Scott was sad and saying, he actually fucked up. Ahh it was a good feeling. Maybe it wasn’t really untrue that No had a bad influence on me.

_Oh, so you got used to call me ‘No’ now? Shall I be preparing for you actually admitting you like me?_

My cheeks felt like if they were on fire. Which was weird, since I didn’t feel anything.

_Shut up. I don’t like you. Keep dreaming of it, and maybe your dreams will come true._

He laughed. _Oh you’re so funny my little human._

_I’m not small!_

_Yes, you are. And young. And foolish. And absolutely foxy._

I rolled my eyes. _If this is your way of flirting with me, then you’re pretty bad at it. Still, if you think I could even consider have any feelings for you, you’re really, really wrong._

_Oh you’ll see. I never fail. You wouldn’t even notice that, and you would beg for me._

_Beg for you? Keep dreaming, you fool._

“Stiles? Stiles?” I heard someone calling. I blinked few times and looked at Scott, who was staring at me, with worried expression.

“Sorry, I zoned out.” I apologize and he nodded, not saying anything else.

_Ah our little smelly dog is actually ‘worried’. How genuine._


	5. The wild dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be slight slash in this chapter, so I'm warning you about that.

**Scott**

I never thought something could go this bad. First I had the fight with Stiles, then Liam tried to kill me, Theo showed how big asshole he is, I found Lydia in the woods in some weird trance and I didn’t even know, where Malia was. My pack fell apart and I didn’t even know how to make it better.

That was before I found Lydia in her room, trying to wake her unconscious mother.

“What the hell happened?”

Lydia looked up a scowled at me. “Stiles knocked my mother out. He woke me up, actually, but then I noticed my mom on the floor and he left. Can you please help me here?”

I frowned, clearly confused. “Why did he do that to your mother?”

Lydia knitted her eyebrows. “Huh, I didn’t really listen to him. He kept babbling about these files on the night table.” I walked over to them and open them, quickly scanning through them. “Lyds, you know he just saved you from Eachen?” I stated slowly.

Lydia blinked few times. “Oh… well… but, then… let’s at least move my mom to the bed.”

We moved Natalia in the hospital bed and I looked back at Lydia. “Where did Stiles go?”

She shrugged. “I don’t really know. I was excepting you to be with him. But, he came alone and you don’t know, where he is, so, I’m guessing you two aren’t together like before, right? Something happened.”

I sighed. “We… had a fight. He’s really angry at me right now.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “About what? You boys can be impossible. What was it about?”

“Do you know something about kid named Donovan?”

“I think I heard some whispers in library, he’s dead like other chimeras. Why?”

I gulped. “Stiles killed him.”

“How did that happened?!”

“Well, he said it was a self-defense, but Theo told me what happened there and-“

“You trusted Theo over Stiles?!” She yelled angrily and punched me in my arm.

“Well, I know, I shouldn’t have trust him, but I didn’t knew that then. He said that Stiles beat Donovan with a wrench to the death. And Stiles even recognized that wrench. But he kept saying it was a self-defense.”

Lydia looked at me for a while with an incredulous expression. “You didn’t even let him speak, did you? You just trusted what some guy, whom you knew only weeks, told you, instead of letting your best-friend, whom you know _years_ , to speak. Did you ever thought, that _maybe_ , maybe it was really a self-defense? You know how many ways you can kill someone, when you’re trying to defend yourself? Donovan could be shooting at Stiles, and Stiles shoot at him, and Donovan died. Or lot of other ways! Scott McCall, don’t tell me, you accused him of a murder, you know how bad it must be for him? And… Scott, I’m not surprised he’s not talking to you.”

I sighed. “I know. But he was so angry… Lyds, he… he wasn’t even acting like himself. What if… What if it’s coming back?” I hushed my voice, speaking seriously.

Lydia got my silent message and blinked few times. “You don’t think it can be… Scott, but we killed him. I’m pretty sure, Kira stabbed that bastard with her katana. And we put him in the jar. And Deaton put the jar far away. Scott, he’s dead. It can’t be him, and maybe Stiles was just angry, you know? People are angry. Everyone is sometimes angry.”

I ducked my head down. “Yeah, I know. But… that anger in his eyes… And he still hates me, so…” I looked away.

“Maybe we should call a pack meeting, figure out how to stop Theo and Dread Doctors and talk about things, you know…?”

I shook my head no. “Lyds, that’s right now nearly impossible. Stiles hates me, Liam tried to kill me and Malia is nowhere to be found. Kira’s out of town and now I have only you and Parrish. No one would came if I call them.”

She thought for a moment, before she spoked. “Scott, I think, right now, the best thing you can do, is go to Stiles and _talk_ to him, _listen_ to him. You didn’t even get him a chance to speak. Let him tell you his part of the story, atone with him. You know, how Stiles is. Talk with him and then try to spend some time with him, do some research together or whatever. Show him, he’s your friend. And Stiles with his ADHD… he’ll get over it, very quickly don’t worry. Just talk it out and you’d have your hyperactive sarcastic friend right behind you, like an annoying tale, he always is.” She smiled at the last part.

I had to agree. We need to talk properly and it will be okay. I’m sure… I think.

***

So I went to talk with Stiles and my worries were confirmed. Stiles was having dreams like before. Shit. When I started talking about the dark demon, he literally freaked out.

I had to calm him down two times. It was annoying, but he was my friend. And it seemed that we were okay again. I was actually surprised by his part of the story about Donovan. It was a pure self-defense and I had no right to call him a murderer.

Honestly… back to the Nogitsune theme, I was freaked. What if he is actually somehow back? And could I trust Stiles now? Was it even Stiles? Or it was actually the sneaky foxy bastard? Or it was actually Stiles, not possessed, but having dreams which could be due to Nogitsune? Or it was our Stiles, who was just having nightmares and his acting was just and overreacting? I honestly didn’t know what was right. I just prayed to God, it was the last option.

Lydia was right, after the talk we moved to the research, and Stiles was back to his normal self. And then the call came. Stiles informed me, that it was my mom as if I can’t hear them speaking. I was a werewolf, for Stiles’ sake!

But the news terrified me. I thought Sheriff would be okay. Apparently he wasn’t.

When we arrived to the hospital, the smell of pain was everywhere. Oh, poor Sheriff. Stiles was overreacting and after asking lot of questions, he accidently broke his nail. And then he just come up with some other theory, and before I knew it, we were pushed out of the room.

We sat down in the waiting room and me and Stiles was having a small talk. I was little bit surprised that he didn’t knew about my fight with Liam, but well… he wasn’t really with me there and I haven’t really tell him either, so…

And then I felt sudden amusement in the air. I wondered where did it came from. Stiles was staring at the wall opposite us and not saying anything.

“Stiles? Stiles?” I called worried.

He looked at me and smiled. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

I slowly nodded. “What is funny here?” I asked him. It wasn’t because of his smile, but because of the smell.

Stiles lifted his eyebrows. “What?”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m a werewolf, you shall better stop forgetting that. I smell amusement in the air.”

“Oh, that. Well,” he leaned closer to me and spoked in a hushed tone, “you see that lady in pink sitting there? That one who looks like a frog?”

I looked to the other people in the waiting room and noticed quiet ugly lady all dressed in pink. She was having a serious acne issue and she really reminded me of a frog. “Well, yeah, I see her. What’s with it?”

Stiles grinned mischievously at me. “Well, she looks like she would do a really good cosplay on Umbridge.” I couldn’t help it but snorted loudly. The lady gave us nasty look and looked away again. I leaned to Stiles. “Yes, she would.” Another giggles.

***

**Stiles**

I stayed at the hospital almost all night. First I was with Scott in the waiting room, before his mother found us, confirmed that they really found piece of nail in my dad, and after she told him to go, or she’ll force him with a bat, he eventually went home. Well, No was having a great time.

But after he got away, I went to dad’s room and get to talk with Nogitsune. I was worried. I didn’t dare to space out again in front of Scott, afraid he might scent my emotions again. How could I forgot about that? But really, how could he smell it? No was covering me, right?

_So you get comfortable with calling me that. That’s cute, sweetie._

I laughed. It didn’t even bother me anymore. _Oh shut up. You have a long name, you know? Now speak. How did he scent that?_

There was silence for a moment. The dark Kitsune was thinking. _I don’t really know, Stiles. It could be mine or yours amusement, and I must say that I absolutely forgot about his powers. I usually don’t smell nice feelings when I’m around someone. They normally screams from pain, you know. So it might slipped us. But don’t worry. I won’t let that happen again. But right now, you shall get some sleep. Because you’re weak human, and I’m the big fox that don’t have to sleep. But I get the energy from you and… well, you are somehow tired so, sleep._

I frowned. Oh, he’s acting like I was some small child. _Nogitsune, I swear that if you won’t shut up, I’ll start thinking about some really, really disgusting images. You don’t want to see Scott and Derek kissing, right?_

 _Oh please, spear me that. I find disgusting even thinking about Scott kissing_ anyone.

I had to laugh. No one saw or heard that because of Nogitsune making my face stable, but in my mind, I was laughing.

But I rolled my eyes and asked him. _And how am I supposed to go to sleep? I don’t know how to do that, I don’t have my body, and I can’t even lay down. How am I supposed to go to sleep?_

I heard him sigh. And then I felt suddenly so tired, that I didn’t even complained as I fell asleep.

***

_This time I was sitting in my room on my bed. The sun was shining, but the curtains were down so it was little bit dark in the room, but I still could see everything clearly. I looked around little bit confused. Why was I in my room?_

_I shrugged and lied on the bed, and tried to sleep. Waaitt? Sleep, while asleep? What the fuck?_

_So I sat up again, this time only to meet pair of dark amber eyes staring at me from the door. He was standing in the shadows, but even from here I could see his predator smirk._

_I gently lifted my eyebrows. I wasn’t scared, of course, but the smirk made me unsettled._

_He slowly made his way towards me. I was just staring at him with a silent question._

_His smile only went wider, as he stood beside my bed, looking right at me._

_“Can you please stop smiling like a pedophile and explain what are you trying to do?” I finally asked._

_His eyes darkened with anger, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he swiftly climbed onto my bed. I backed up instantly._

_“Oh but I just want to have some fun.” He said, his voice filled with amusement, foxy smirk on his lips._

_“And why can’t you have fun with others and have to invade my mind even when I’m sleeping?”_

_He tilted his head to the side. “But why would I be doing something to others, when I can have fun with you?”_

_I scowled. “I don’t know what you mean by ‘fun’, but I don’t want to have anything with you. Hey, wait-“. I tried to stop him, but he firmly pushed me in to the bed and pressed his lips against mine._

_What? Again? Really? I tried to push him off me, but he just pressed harder against me, grabbing my hands._

_I wasn’t happy. Really not. I may have gone comfortable around him, and get used to his mocking nature, but for no means, was I okay with freaking_ kissing _him!_

 _He kept trying to get me working, and even thought I hated to say it, he was a good kisser. Kissing with Lydia was weird, because of the lipstick and Malia just salivated me all over. It was weird to kiss myself. But… somehow it felt good. I hated myself for thinking it, but it send some dark part of me on fire. I wanted it. I needed it. I tried to protest, but before I knew it, I was kissing back. Why? I never felt_ love _to him, so why did I kissed him? And why it felt so good? Why was there the burning sensation that felt so good?_

_He leaned back with a cheeky smile on his face. My face was all red as I glared at him. “Get off.”_

_He pouted. “Why? I don’t want to.”_

_“I never agreed on anything like this!” I tried to push him off again, but he just grabbed my hands with a sneer and lifted his eyebrows. “Well, maybe you think you didn’t, but your body is telling otherwise. I know you liked it.”_

_I grunted and scowled. It wasn’t my fault, that those jeans were so damn_ tight.

 _“Come on, sweetie, I know you want it. Stop pretending. When I said I’ll get you, I meant it. I like you, Stiles. You’re different than others, you’re smarter,_ better _. Together, we’ll be unstoppable. Can’t you see it?”_

_I bit my lips which were swollen from the kiss, and looked at him. “I see that together, we can do lot of things. And I appreciate that you’re helping me destroy Scott. But I didn’t agree on this. Learn that you can’t have everything you want to have, No.”_

_His expression clearly said that he didn’t trust me, even a bit. I was kind of trying to convince myself, thought. All of the years with Scott, it hurt. It hurt to see him around other girls, and I just wasn’t going to let other people hurt me like this._

_The exact same copy of me knitted his eyebrows together. I took a good look at him. He was basically straddling me with his head tilted to the side._

_His face softened, as if he was reading my thoughts. “Stiles, you know that I wouldn’t hurt you like that, right? Why are you keep trying to push away something you want? Hm? Stiles, I’m in fact in your head. And seriously, all people you know can’t say a word about it. Everyone will be against us, you know that. You decided to be on my side, what’s wrong with this?”_

_I thought about it. Why was I even fighting this?_

Because it’s wrong.           

_Well, technically, joining his side is wrong too, but I did it._

Still, he may be on your side, but he’s the dark fox!

_I already joined his side, and there can’t be anyone around to tell me it’s wrong. And I have to admit, I liked it. So why am I fighting this?_

_Before the other part of me, which was still complaining could say something else, the fox kissed me again._

_This time I was little hesitant at first, but I kissed back. He gently lifted me to the sitting position, and I placed my hands around his neck, and ran them through his hair._

_Before it could continue, I felt myself waking up._

***

Dad woke up before me. I was actually woke by No, who was grinning like idiot.

I looked at dad, blinking to get my eyes used to the light. He was just looking at me.

“Dad?” I croaked out. He smiled.

“Hey, Stiles.” His voice was weak, but I couldn’t care less. He was okay. He was awake. Oh god!

No left me to myself, as I throw myself at my dad. He grunted and I quickly separated from him.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“I’m good son, I should be asking _you._ You look so tired, how long have you even been here?”

I smiled sheepishly. “Errr… I guess some hours? I left the hospital, since they got you here, only once and that was for about 2 hours. And I found you last night. And it’ll be about 9 am right now, so I guess that I spend 22 hours in hospital, which means-“

“Stiles, Stiles, stop! I get it, boy.” He laughed at my rambling. Inside I felt little hurt. He was laughing at me, directly. I decided to ignore it. I was used to this all my life, so why was I thinking about this so much, when it was from my dad? Maybe because I thought dad would be better?

My face stayed behind a mask and I grinned at him.

“Stiles, you shall go home. Get some sleep. I’ll be okay. You can come here tomorrow. When it’s not evening.” He smiled at me, gently squeezing my hand. I sighed and nodded.

“I’ll come tomorrow. Bye, dad.” Standing up I smiled at him and left the room.

I got to my car and just then I thought about talking with No about the dream.

_No?_

_Yes?_

_The dream… what did you mean by that?_

_What did you think I meant by that? Stiles, when I said I like you, I meant it. I shall be asking you if you approve our relationship to get on… higher level. Do you?_

I felt nervous.

_I’m not sure, No. Two days ago, I still hated you and now you’re asking me to be what? Be your boyfriend? I’m still surprised you can feel something else than happiness at someone else’s pain. And I thought you just wanted to have fun._

He was quiet for a moment. _You’re confusing me right now. Did you really think that I’m a heartless creature? Oh maybe I feed from pain, but that doesn’t mean I can’t care. But if you want, I can get together with someone else. Like Scott._

I knew, that he said it as a joke, but still it frightened me.

_Oh please no._

He laughed. _Don’t worry, I won’t even touch him. But Stiles, come on. You take my post of being the ‘big bad dark fox’ away. I’m starting feeling like I’d have to show you my dark side again to make you stop thinking of me like the dude in your head. And yes, I heard your thoughts before._

I started giggling. _Oh but technically, you_ are _the dude in my head._

 _Don’t ever talk to me like this._ He growled quietly.

I smiled but kept silent.

_Well, Stiles, if you won’t agree on our relationship right away, then I’ll have to courtship you like we foxes do._

I lifted my eyebrows. _I’d like to see, how you’d do that._

_Are you really asking a thousand year old fox to show you a proper courtship? You shall know, that I won’t be sorry if you’d fall insanely in love with me._

I shook my head, disbelieved. _I don’t know what shall surprise me more. That I’m even willing to be in this relationship, or that some old fox whom is killing everybody around, is caring about me more, than my_ friends. _It’s really confusing, trust me._

I felt warm wrapping around me. _Don’t worry. They won’t hurt you again._

I smiled. And for once, I didn’t care that I was doing something bad. Who was to judge what was good and bad? Right now, there was no one who could tell me anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh they kissed again! Ok, so I wasn't really sure when I was writing this, but hence most of the story they'd be together, I'd have to start their relationship soon. I hoped you liked Scott's POV, I hope I've showed you how much ignorant he is, even when he isn't realizing it.  
> So, I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like this :)


	6. The things you see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So now with Teen Wolf 6th season, I'm thinking about how good could it be, if the Nogitsune and Ghost Riders cooperate. Like, can you imagine the damage? Ha.   
> So yeah, I hope you'll like the chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Stiles**

The first thing that you have to do, when you want to break someone, is getting rid of everyone standing in your way. Which means, getting rid of everyone, who could be a problem in a future.

And in our situation, that were the Dread Doctors. It didn’t surprise me, they were here in Beacon, even before I had re-united with Nogitsune I wasn’t surprised that some weird creatures were _again_ going after people here. Really, Beacon Hills was like a ‘beacon’ for monsters. But it sucked. They were taking people and turning them to Chimeras, then killing them. What sucked even more, was that Scott _again_ wanted to save everyone, so I got almost killed numerous times.

But they still were here messing with our plans. Of course. If we let them do what they wanted, they could easily kill lot of people, but that didn’t stand right with our plans. No, they had to go.

And to mess our plans even more, they managed to invite their Chimera. The Beast of Gévaudan.

No was angry at them, but noted they were pretty good with their plans. And from the evil glint in his eyes, I get that he knew what to do with this situation.

So yes, our plan for now, was to get rid of the Doctors and the Beast. And when our way will be clear, we’ll get to crush the pack of smelly dogs.

Sadistic smirk appeared on my face. I wasn’t sure which of us two smiled, but I didn’t care. We’re going to break them, oh yes. They’re going to be crawling on their knees to us and begging us to spare them. They ignored me for too long. They hurt me too much. They’re all going to pay.

***

**Scott**

Sheriff Stilinski was fortunately okay and out of the hospital the next week. The school was closed up for the same week too, because of the massive attack in there. We still weren’t sure what did it, but it was obviously not a human.

But our week holiday ended and we were in school again. Liam wasn’t talking to me. Great. Malia went to school, but wasn’t really talking to any of us, but Lydia. Stiles didn't get to school at all. Mason and Liam, it seemed, were both mourning about the loss of their friend (in Liam’s place girlfriend). And Liam hated me. Theo hadn’t showed up at all – thanks for that.

Yeah, so pretty fucked up, I know.

After school I decided to visit Stiles, because he was the only one here talking to me. (And Lydia. But Lydia was talking with Malia so…)

When I came, he was currently reading some book – not that I cared what he read. His dad wasn’t there, so I just get in. Stiles looked up exactly when I came into the room he was occupying. It was little weird, Stiles normally haven’t noticed anyone coming or leaving the room, when he was reading. Usually, he noticed you only after you called his name at least ten times. Oh, well maybe he just heard me and looked up. Nothing unusual.

“Hey,” I greeted him. He nodded his head and lifted his eyebrows in silent question. “You weren’t at school. What happened? Are you sick or something…?”

Stiles placed the book on table beside him. I noticed that the book was about Kitsunes. I frowned. “Why are you reading about foxes?”

He just stared at me, not saying anything. I noticed the big dark circles under his eyes and took a step closer. He was looking at me, but seemed to not really look at me – like if he was zoning off. “Stiles?” I called at him.

He blinked few times, his eyes for moment showed fear and then he was back to normal. “Oh, what? Do I have a shit on my face?”

I would have laughed, if it wasn’t for the fact he was acting absolutely _weird_ before. “Are you okay? You’re acting quiet weird.”

He smiled at me, but it somehow seemed forced. “Yeah of course I am. And well, _I am_ quiet weird all the time, so… yeah.” He laughed.

I frowned. “Stiles, why weren’t you at school, today?”

He looked confused. “School is today?”

I lifted my eyebrows. “Yes, Stiles. It’s Monday. Of course it’s school. Didn’t you know?”

He looked absolutely lost. “Bu-but its Saturday, right? I-it must be Saturday! Don’t tell me, I was sleeping whole weekend.” His last sentence was whispered in such haunted tone, I wanted nothing more, than just help him with this misery. But still, it wasn’t normal, for him to be like that.

“What happened?” I asked gently and sat beside him. Now, I noticed he was slightly shaking. He looked really horrible. Dark circles under his red eyes, pale skin and right now he was counting his fingers, like mad. Oh shit. Please, tell me it’s not Nogitsune, tell me it’s not Nogitsune…

“Stiles.” I said and gently grabbed his hand. He looked at me his eyes big and scared. I continued talking, wanting him to at least answer me some questions. “What happened?”

He snatched his hand from my grasp and gently sighed. “I don’t know. Every night, there are the nightmares, every time is freaking scary and well because of that, I can’t even sleep properly. It has gone worse this week. Or last week, shit I don’t know. Just… Scott… I’m losing my mind. It’s all happening again. I can’t even tell the difference between dream and sleep anymore. Hell Scott. If he’s back… get away as far as you can.”

My eyes widened. “What? No, if it’s really him, then we’re going to stay here and help you. We can’t leave you! Stiles, we went through this. We’ll make it. We’ll kill him even before it’s too late. You won’t get mad, I promise.”

Stiles sadly laughed and shook his head. “Oh but Scott… It’s already late.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He picked up the book and showed me a page he bookmarked before. He tapped his fingers at one of the paragraphs. I took the book from him and started reading.

**_Victims of the Dark Kitsunes._ **

_It is believed to be a big surprise, when the victim (also called as the possessed one) of a Dark Kitsune survive. Most of the victims dies after the fox is done with them, however there are some examples of victims, which survived. Unfortunately, lots of them is thrown into deep depressions and sleep deprivation, because of nightmares. The victims usually lose their mind because of the aftermath._

_These persons get rid of the Dark Kitsune in most cases, however, because of the fact you can’t kill a Dark Kitsune, the fox is very angry and most likely come back sooner or later to again possess their victim. These victims – because of being once possessed – can’t really do anything to prevent the possessing. Once the dreams starts and the victim can no longer tell, what is dream and what reality, there’s nothing the one can do. The fox will be pushing and pushing, making the victim almost lose their mind, until they succeed in possessing them. The victims most likely lose their mind, or willingly let the fox take their soul just to stop their sorrow._

_There’s no recorded victim of Dark Kitsune, which survived alive and still sane. One can only hope, to never be a victim of these foxes…_

I looked up. “Stiles…”

He just looked at the floor. “Send me to Eachen. Kill me. I… I can’t be running around just like this. You need to get rid of me, I’m going to hurt you, Scott.” Tears were shinning in his eyes.

“No. No, any of that is not going to happen. I won’t allow it. Stiles. Don’t. Blame. Yourself.”

He sadly smiled and put his face in his hands with a big sigh.

I glanced at the book again and something I ignored before captured my attention. I looked up at Stiles with horror in my eyes. “Stiles, what do they mean by that Nogitsune _can’t_ die?”

He started laughing. Hysterically and tiredly. “Just what they say. Nogitsune can’t die, because they weren’t even bore. It’s in the book too.” He took the book from me, quickly listed to the right page and again handed me the book.

I glanced worriedly at him and started reading again.

**_The Dark Kitsune – possible death?_ **

_We only know very little about Dark Kitsunes, however, the thing that’s absolutely sure, is that Dark Kitsunes cannot die, if someone tries to make them. The only way a Dark Kitsune can die (which is more like to be something near vanishing, then anything else), is by its own wish. You can make the Dark Kitsune weak and harm it, but it won’t die until it wants to. The reasons, behind them being immortal, and behind their pure existence, is still unknown to us and we hope, we can get more information on them…_

I didn’t really knew, what to do, anymore. We can’t kill him. He’s immortal. His words rang in my head.

_“I’m thousand years old, you can’t kill me!”_

Maybe we really couldn’t kill him and never would be able too. And Stiles may really lose his mind, or worse – die. Well fuck.

No. There needed to be some way. We _had_ to save him. I’m not going to give this up, just because of some book.

I put my hands on Stiles’ shoulders. He looked up at me, with hopeless expression. “Stiles, I don’t care about it. We’re going to save you. It’ll be all okay, trust me. We’ll take care of the Dread Doctors and then the fox prat and everything will work out. Like always. Right?”

He was looking at me, for some time, before he quickly counted his fingers once more. Then he nodded to me.

I smiled relieved.

My phone started ringing. I gave Stiles apologetic look and picked it up. After hearing what happened at hospital I cursed under my breath. Oh for Hell’s sake!

I ended the call and sighed. Stiles was just looking at me, not saying a word.

“I’m really sorry, Stiles. Your dad just called. He said something attacked people at hospital. Do you want to go, or stay here?”

He shook his head in ‘no’. “I’ll stay here. It’ll be better.”

I stood up and smiled. “Don’t worry. After I’ll get from hospital, I’ll go to Deaton.”

He didn’t looked convinced, however, he nodded. I bid him a goodbye and ran to the hospital.

***

**Stiles**

Playing with Scott was fun. He really believed everything I said to him, even the book – which was actually book on Lacrosse. No made sure that in Scott’s mind, it looked like book on Kitsunes. Really, all of the information were fake. No of course could die and there were lots of victims who could live at least somehow happy in their lives. And I must admit that No made great deal of this all. He was such a good actor.

“You can come out.” I called after Scott left.

Theo came from other room and grinned at me. “You’re really a good actor. I’m kinda feeling sorry for Stiles, but… well Scott gets what he deserves. So what do we do now?”

I growled at him, very annoyed. Both I and No loathed him. I wasn’t really sure, _why_ did we let him still live, but… well it may be my own fault. And even if he was just stupid dick, he had some uses. Theo visibly flinched, remembering the last time we met.

“Don’t think, that just because I let you work with me, we are some sort of friends, Raeken - I still think you’re a trash.” I stood up and smirked as he gulped. “Our little beast seams to take care with Scott now, so we shouldn’t be wasting time. Come.”

I walked towards the door and outside toward my Jeep. Theo quickly followed, I had to mentally laugh at his acting. He was like a dog. Would do everything you tell him, just because he’s worried about his ass.

_I know - Stiles his acts are shameful._

_Really, I thought he’ll be better._

_Well, it was you, not me who thought it be better to let him be with us._

_Yes, because I thought he’d be useful! But he’s nothing but annoying little chimera, No. You know that._

Instead of an answer, the fox chuckled.

I get in the Jeep, Theo quickly following me to the passenger seat. “Where are your doctors now?” I asked him.

“In their lab I think.” He answered.

I hummed in response and took off. To clear our plan little bit, the plan was simple. We had to get rid of Dread Doctors and the best thing was to do it, when Scott was distracted. That was why Scott was now in hospital. It would seem weird, the Beast was there, not me, right? Well… yes the Beast did attack the hospital, however I might have possess the Beast a little bit and I might have made it attack the hospital. Might have. Hahah.

I still wasn’t sure _how,_ was Nogitsune planning to kill Doctors, but well… I hoped it’d work. If not, I’ll probably end up death. I still had human body after all.

_Oh didn’t you know with me being in your body, you now have pretty big strange? Also, I can pretty quickly heal. So… I do think you’re safe, Stiles. Also, did you really think, I would let you die, just because I didn’t knew how to fight them?_

I felt my cheeks burning up. If it wasn’t for Nogitsune taking over my body, I’d be red as tomato. _Well, sorry that I don’t want to die._

He openly laughed. _Like if I’d let anything happen to you, lis. The only one who can hurt you is me._

_You know, that’s kinda creepy._

_I_ am _creepy, Stiles._

_Of course…_

I parked the car in front of the building and dragged Theo with me to the entrance of the Doctors’ lab.

“Um… shouldn’t I go first? You know, they know me so it’ll be safer…” Theo asked, obviously trying to get himself out of this.

I glared at him. “Oh, don’t be an idiot. I know, what you’re trying to do, so stop with your hopeless efforts. I know, you want to go there to safe your ass. But well… go. Enjoy whatever you wanted to do.” I mocked him. Theo visibly paled and gulped in fear. Oh he was such a useless shit… When he didn’t move No lost his patience. “Didn’t you hear me? Get in there!”

Theo opened the door and quickly moved into the lab. I contentedly smiled and No made his way into the mind of one of the bees in the room so he could watch without being seen.

All three of the doctors were in there. Their masks was put firmly on their faces. Both males were studying something on their table, the woman was brewing something in colour of silvery black. Huh, so they were trying to invent something better then Quicksilver, it seemed. Well, not that they had chance to do anything after today.

The ‘leader’ of the group looked up first, when Theo came in.

“What are you doing here? Your plan failed, so we don’t see a reason for you to be there, only if you took the fox.” Came a static voice from him.

The woman looked up from her potion and cackled. “Oh, we never thought he’ll be useful, did we? Are you really thinking he would be capable of bringing the fox in here? The more convincing explanation is that the fox tried to beat his ass and now he’s here to cry.” The static in her worlds was clearly heard, but she sounded more human. I wondered why it was.

Theo glared at them, red painting his cheeks. “Well, for your information, I _have_ the fox.”

The third Doctor lifted his head to side. “Really? I thought he won’t listen to you. Or… oh I can see. You’re not really using _him._ He’s using _you_.”

I laughed. Goddamn, they were smart. The three Doctors laughed. “Well, if it’s that then we wish to speak to your _friend_.”

That did it. That was our signal. Nogitsune pushed his mind out of the bee and quickly made his way into the woman’s mind. She suddenly became stiff. Then she took her hand on the vessel with a ‘better Quicksilver’ and smashed it onto the ground. Other creatures in the room looked at her with a confusion, but before they tried to do anything, No jumped out of her mind, and made his way into the ‘leader’s’ mind. That was little bit harder, he had more mental shields than the woman, but No made it quickly in and made him throw the table to the ground.

The third Doctor was looking like if he really had _no_ idea what was happening, and when Nogitsune made his way even into his head, we quickly realized he didn’t have _any_ shields. Ha, weak one. This last one punched the ‘leader’ into his masked face. Hahhaha.

No peacefully retired to my mind and shadow-travelled me into the room. The three doctors looked equally shocked, while Theo ran away the first chance he got.

I nastily smirked at them. “Oh? Someone wanted my presence?”

The ‘leader’ straighten his position and spoked. “Fox. We wish to collaborate.”

I chuckled. “Really?”

The woman replied this time. “Yes we do. We wish to be allies. We know how powerful you can be and wish to work together.”

I lifted my eyebrows. “Oh is that so? I already know, you just want to make tests on me. And by your decision that you made ally with the coward _Theo_ of all, doesn’t make me think of you goodly.”

The ‘leader’ was furious. “We do know, that we could pick up better. However, you could use a great advantage in what we’re doing. Now, after we brought the Beast to the live, you can have so much misery as you want.”

I lightly dragged my fingers across a very sharp blade lying in the lab. “Oh, but why would I want to side with some pathetic _humans_ like you? I can do lot of misery by myself.” I grinned at them, my teeth showing in shark-like smile.

“We’re not normal humans. You should know that. We can do lot things that even you can only dream of.” Said the woman looking proud of herself.

I lifted my eyebrows. In the next moment, her mind was attacked by me again, she stunned and I throw the blade I was holding at her chest. It broke through the fabric of her shirt and the blade pierced her chest. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor, as I made the connections in her brain break and she died in the instant moment.

“Well, it seems that _you_ can’t do this.” I chuckled.

The other Doctors looked furious. I looked at them and a smirk made its way onto my face.

“So… who’s next?”

***

I was standing in front of a mirror in my bathroom at home. Dad was still working, thank gods for that. My hands were covered in blood. Theo ran away and when I came home after killing the weak doctors, he showed up begging me for forgiveness. As I said before – pathetic.

I talked about our next plans while casually washing my hands.

 _So the doctors are dead and the beast is in our control. What do we do now?_ I asked my foxfriend (Yes, I know, very original…).

_We’ll let the beast mess with Scott’s pack for a while, bringing them back together and making them worry about you. When we take care of the thing, we’ll reveal you as possessed. How does that sound?_

I thought about it. My own reflection was staring in me. Pale skin – too pale for looking good. Dark circles under my eyes – I should sleep more. Amber eyes with a mischief light in them. Yes, that was me. Not really handsome but at least intelligent. Scott might have a pretty face, however… he was an idiot.

I noticed black fox sitting at the washing machine, looking at me. I smiled.

_Yes, I think your plan is amazing. I just don’t get why should we bring the pack back together. Wouldn’t it be better to let them separated?_

The fox was still looking at me. I knew it wasn’t real, it was just in the mirror.

_I think that, that’s what they would expect from you. As a Stiles you’d do that. In their opinion. Also, when their pack is broken lot of them would eventually get out of town. And I want to have them right here so I can nicely kill all of them._

I put my hand on the mirror. The fox jumped from the washing machine and sat on the sink putting its paw onto my hand in the reflection.

_No, I’m wondering, how did you get in their minds? You weren’t able to do that before._

_Well, lis… that is a good question. Actually, it’s because of you._

I gasped. _Me?_

_Yes. Back when I was first in your head, you were still struggling against me, your body was too weak and I was losing too much power. But now, that you’re on my side… I do have more power because you’re not fighting me, you’re cooperating with me – so you give me some energy and also, your body isn’t that weak as before. And I do have the assurance, that you won’t ran away from me, if I’d left your mind for a little bit. I can do small things like making them throw something onto the ground, but I can’t do much for a long time. Keeping two people possessed is hard, Stiles. I can do it just for so much time. If I wanted to possess someone else for a little longer, I’d have to leave your mind. Do you understand?_

I thought about it. It made sense. I nodded. _Yeah, I think I do._

I felt his warm mental hands embracing me in a hug. I contentedly purred and closed my eyes. Oh yeah, today was perfect.


	7. The problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, sorry for waiting, unfortunately I always take this long :/ Sorry for that thought, I just don't really have that much of a time.  
> Also, this is my first chapter in the point of Nogitsune, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Also, his name will be discovered some chapter later, so keep reading :D   
> Also! Here you have the types of Kitsunes again, so you won't get too confused this chapter:  
> Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music).   
> And yep, I ended it with kind of a cliffhanger, but... you can't blame me! After all, I love cliffhangers! :D  
> Anyway, I'm sorry for any mistakes and hope you'll enjoy it.

**Nogitsune**

Humans were funny creatures. They were so full on their pathetic need to _love_ , that they didn’t even see the most interesting parts. They hurt, but they still came back all the time and wanted new love and such. They never really used their minds on whole percentage. They didn’t think about lot of things, acting on emotions. Although, there were some humans, who were slightly intelligent, they never really used it for anything. Instead of using their intelligence for manipulating others to do their bidding, they just use that for ‘greater good’ and probably end up like detectives, or something. It’s so fucking _boring._

I never liked these people. Of course… some manipulative ones were funny, not that pathetic. But still, they never did anything funny. All killers, all psychopath… they were something interesting. But find any real psycho between the possessed killers… that was a miracle. However, there were some funny humans, who just liked to hurt. Like abusers. Or bullies. I always liked them. The things humans can do sometimes… and still thinks they’re humans, that they’re not already monsters… it was almost funny.

Although… humans were also funny to play with. I loved it. Get in their heads, make them squirm and beg me to stop - stop hurting them, stop scaring them - they were so funny. But all of them were pathetic. Pathetic with their dumbness.

However, if there were any human I liked the most, it were the most hurt ones. Usually victims of abuse, or rape, or victims of bullying… I loved it. The despair, the depression… when I came upon someone like that, it was like Christmas! So much pain, so much self – loathing, so much chaos in their lives. And often, hate.

Now this worked perfectly for me, all the time, of course. I came to their minds, at start just observing their life, picking up their worries, their nightmares. Then I started playing with them, most in their dreams. I like to play games. Riddles were my favourite, but there were lot of other games. Like, making a maze in their minds and letting them get through it. Or tasks. Make them solve tasks and when they fail… yay, one of your friend is dead!

Yes, it was fun. And more fun was, when I lured them into fantasies fed from their hatred. Make them do some things while making them enjoying it, most times putting my emotions to theirs to make them even more confused. And then, they’d eventually realize, that they had killed their best friend, or their mother and that they did it willingly. And then they’d break. It’d come crashing on them like a waterfall and they’d slowly go crazy. And I would be there and enjoy it.

Yes, humans were funny creatures.

But never creatures to have feelings _for._ Never to fall in _love_ for them. So, when my dear sister told us, that she’s in love with a human and her kitsune form transformed into a Tengoku – the heaven kitsune – I couldn’t understand a thing about it. Yes, humans were interesting in some parts but why the fucking hell, would you find them _loveable?_ It made no sense. Why, why, why???

In my 1024 years of living, it still made no sense! So, yes, my dear fox sister abandoned us and even turned into other type of kitsune. Bloody hell! – And trust me, hell _is_ bloody. Our Mama Fox wasn’t happy at all. She just lost one of her little kitsunes, of course she was angry! I volunteered to torture the human into oblivion, but she shook her head no. ‘It’s her decision, if she doesn’t want to be a dark kitsune anymore, it’s her choice. Also, you know you’d break the rules by that.’ Of course. Bloody rules.

But Mama was always the responsible one and if I ever felt respect for anyone, it would be her. She was the mother of all Nogitsunes – beside the turned one – and she was really strong.

I was still not getting how, could she fell in love with a human, when a certain thunder kitsune asked for a help. And how could I say no, right? Noshiko was a respected Sanda – a thunder kitsune -, so of course when she asked, I couldn’t decline, could I? I was, after all, only 1024 years old fox and wanted to help. It wasn’t my fault I possessed the boy and not her. I always liked boys better, anyway.

Because, boys were just more funny. They always played like they were the strong one, the one who had to protect everyone and absolutely the one, who weren’t talking about some shitty shopping.

But back on the topic, Noshiko realized that I was a bad fox – she was stupid from the beginning. I’m fucking Nogitsune, of course I won’t be riding pink clouds on unicorn shitting rainbow. But she kind of took me by surprise. So, when she stabbed me with a katana and imprisoned me in the jar I was furious. 71 years in a fucking form of a fucking firefly isn’t fucking funny.

But after a boring decades my chance came and I returned to the world in my 1095 years of living. And ironically, the mind I noticed first was the mind of the son of Claudia Gajos. Oh yes, I knew Claudia. She was the head of Seishin Kitsunes, very powerful one indeed. Even thought, spirit kitsunes weren’t the strongest kitsunes, she was powerful. To get to know, that not only she had a son with some human, but that also, she was dead now, was a shock. Not that I cared about her, it was just surprising. Again, an affair with a human. Why??

I knew her from the council meetings. Every fox race choose one head amongst them and these 13 kitsunes went to the council, where we just discussed some boring stuff. Mama Fox was a head long time, but… eventually, she just became something like a head between us, Kukans, but she passed the title to me. Maybe, because I was one of her first, maybe because I was the most psychotic one… well, no wonder they chose me, but really, the meetings were just boring. But that was where I met Claudia, and also where I met Noshiko. It would be interesting to know who was now a head of Seishins, though.

But, back to present, I was weak, my only hope to survive was get into anyone’s head and when I saw how intelligent yet broken the boys mind was, I had Christmas. Perfect target.

So I possessed him. His mind fascinated me more than any other. He was intelligent, witty, most of time the joker of the class. The jokey one, the one that wasn’t really popular, but everyone just somehow knew him. The one with no worries. But that was just a mask. Inside, he was broken. His little heart was sad and mourning the loss of his mother. Sadness and jealousy filled him every time he looked at Scott, because Scott was his best-friend. And he was also neglecting him. And with everything in the boy’s life, it was all ecstatic.

But the moment, when I saw him crying, begging me, to stop, to let his friends be, the moment he said he’d do anything, if I wouldn’t hurt his friends… In that moment, I realized, he was beautiful. He looked like an angel. He looked so beautifully broken, that I didn’t want to do anything else, then just keep him forever. I imagined how it would be, to trap him inside his own mind, forever, go and spread fear and terror to everyone, and just have Stiles with me, until he completely breaks…

I was stunned for a moment, because of my thoughts. Of course, I often wanted to play with peoples, but… keep one? No never. It made me little unsettled. Why do I want to? Why did I had these feelings? They were honestly creeping me out.

But Stiles’ mind was a masterpiece. So many thoughts, so many crazy ideas, all the hyperactivity, all the depression, all the intelligence, all the jealousy, all the hate, all the fear - I couldn’t get enough.

So when I was at the school and I felt Scott Mc-Fucking-Call biting me, I was more angry at the fact that I won’t be able to see Stiles anymore, than the fact, that I’d probably spend another long time in a fucking form of a fucking firefly. But I was lucky. These idiots put me in some jar that was from Nemeton, however, it didn’t stop me from sensing everything around me. And that idiotic Druid decided it would be better to place me somewhere, where no one would suspect it. In a fucking library. How stupid morons can they really be?

‘Living’ in a library was actually interesting. After all, most of times they spoke about something, it was there. I was constantly happy at their misery. The idiot of dog ‘accidently’ turned some boy into a werewolf, because he was trying to ‘save’ him. Ha. Stiles got himself a girlfriend. Yuck. Stiles was fucked up again, Stiles was crying just few meters away from me, because Scott got himself a new girlfriend – the crazy little fox Kira, whom, just like her mother, broke the rule by stabbing me with her katana, so now I was free to kill her as I was free to kill her mother – and Stiles was still stuck in his little PTSD I gave him. Aww it’s nice, he thinks about me.

But I know the only chance for me to get out of there was for someone to free me, or use my link to Stiles. And I couldn’t use the link, if Stiles didn’t feel almost not like human. And, well, because he _was_ a human, it was hard.

But the chance came about a year after they locked me in. Stiles was – once again – running for his life, but this time, he was completely alone and the one that was trying to kill him, was a chimera. Stiles’ fear was however absolutely animal. His fear turned him to a desperate animal, trying to save its life.

And that was why I could sneak into his life and give him the idea of pulling the plug. It was fantastic. While I wasn’t exactly in his head, I was still somehow in his mind and I felt everything he felt even more. And after looking onto the situation my little Stiles was thrown into, I came vivid. How dare they hurt him! How dare Scott ignore him and don’t give a shit, that Stiles was at his mental breakdown?!

I had to stop my thoughts again, because I had no idea why the crap would I feel such a hate for someone hurting someone else. Humans always hurt each other – that was the fun. So why I wanted Mr. Wet Dog hurt so much? Huh…

Probably because, I had to be in Stiles’ mind to gain some strength, so I often saw things from his point of view and most of the time, his thoughts mixed with mine. Me being in his mind and practically doing nothing, made me feel more human things, than ever before. And somehow… maybe it was becoming something like affection, towards Stiles. I couldn’t admit to myself I _could_ be having these feelings – especially for a human. I’m fucking Nogitsune! I _can’t_ have feelings for humans!

So for a while I really did nothing else than just trying to convince myself that no, I was _not_ having feelings for a human. Even if the human had the most interesting mind, even if he was cute as hell and even if he was perfectly broken. No, no hard feelings.

So I waited and waited until Stiles was rejected and angry. (Translation: When he’d be easy to manipulate). And my happy chance came. Hip hip hurrah!

Stiles was easier to persuade than I thought. And being fully in his mind, possessing him, but with Stiles’ agreement… it felt better than anything.

So yes. Maybe I had developed feelings for Stiles. And maybe the thought of painting the world red seemed even more pleasing now, that Stiles was on my side.

But hey, it wasn’t like I was planning to become some other kind of kitsune. And Stiles on my side meant huge advantage – Scott wouldn’t see that coming. Oh I could almost see his face when he’ll realize it’s too late for him. Christmas!

***

**Scott**

So maybe my future sucked. But at least, if I’ll die, it will be when I’d be saving someone. That was, if it wasn’t some death when I was about 90 years old. Yeah, well you ask, how had I figured that out? Well, because 97% of times, while I was doing something dangerous, it had the I-do-this-because-I-have-to-safe-these-people context.

So when I found myself falling hard onto the stone cold floor of the hospital hall, it didn’t really surprised me that the only reason I was here, was because the hospital was in danger. In danger called ‘big scary beast trying to kill me’. Hurrah.

With a groan I attempted to stand up, only to fall back on the floor again, after some fire-y thing ran past me, straight at the Beast. After some time I realized, that the fire-y thing was actually Parrish.

Oh, that made sense. I was too hazed to do anything really, than just watch as the Hellhound and the Beast fought. The Beast growled very unhappily and attacked Parrish with its claws. The ‘hot dog’ stepped back and attacked the Beast in process. After some time the fight ended, with Parrish being thrown into the wall, and the Beast running away.

I quickly recovered from my state of haze and shock, and rushed to Parrish, which’s eyes were slowly fading from glowing orange to his amber brown colour.

“Parrish?” I asked.

He looked at me, then at his surrounding and sighed. “I’m fine. But it seems, that this thing,” he gestured to the hole in the wall, “is going to be a trouble.”

I silently agreed with him. What the heck was it, even?

I helped Parrish up and looked around. The hospital was empty, besides us and was little damaged. Okay, maybe not ‘little’. Like, there was a hole in the wall about a size of a truck for god’s sake!

Dust and fragments of the wall were lying on the floor. Well, someone would have to clean this up and I was already pitying the person.

Parrish brushed some soot from his shoulders and heavily sighed. “Well, I should probably go get a shower and you should head outside. Sheriff is waiting. I left him there because it was too dangerous.”

I nodded and left him, heading out of the building. Sheriff was standing outside with a worried expression on his face. I jogged to him and sighed. “It seems that they’ll need someone to repair their wall…” Sheriff lifted his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. I heaved a sigh and continued. “The doctors invited… something big. Like… about a size of a truck big. It’s a beast. Parrish fought it off but… honestly? It’s huge, and scary. And it seems to be a chimera too. It’s just… the other chimeras were fails. I believe that this… thing… is what the Doctors were trying to achieve.”

Sheriff withdrew a breath from his lungs. “That doesn’t really sound good.”

I agreed with him, but before I could say anything, my phone ringed. I quickly apologized to the Sheriff and pulled out my phone. Huh, Lydia. I picked it up, only to hear Lydia’s concerned voice.

“Scott, you need to come to the school. Quickly.”

“Why?” I asked looking at my watches. It was past midnight for someone’s sake! Honestly, I chased the beast from police station, then to the park and the hospital. It was so annoyingly tiring, that I only now realized it was really that late.

“Scott it’s – it’s Stiles.”

My eyes went wide. “What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter – just come!”

I hanged up. Sheriff lifted his eyebrows. “It’s Stiles. Something in school. I have no idea what’s going on!”

Sheriff’s eyes went wide and soon we were jumping into a car. The ride was silent, only aside from the sound of siren. The streets were rather lonely, only some street cats and some drunks were there to be seen.

All I could think of, however, was what was happening with Stiles. Could he be hurt? Did he stayed barricaded somewhere? Or was it Nogitsune? Was he possessed? Did he hurt someone? Or something absolutely else?

Panic was rising in me, when I thought about the possibility of this being Nogitsune’s work. I still haven’t told Sheriff anything for God’s sake!

Sheriff pulled at the parking lot in front of the school and we quickly made our way towards the school entrance. Malia was waiting outside, arms crossed and when she saw us, she nodded her head and gestured us to come. She actually led us to library.

“What’s happening?” I asked worriedly.

Malia bit her lip. “He’s trying to kill himself.”

My eyes went wide, as we stepped into the library and saw what she was actually thinking by that.

Stiles was standing inside of a circle of Mountain Ash, gun in his hand, pointing at his temple, his back facing us. Lydia was quietly speaking with him, probably trying to talk him out of it, but he was quiet.

Sheriff gasped when he saw it. “Stiles. Stiles please, please put the gun down.”

Stiles haven’t said anything. Although, I saw his shoulder sag some more and breath catching in his throat.

“Son, whatever is it, we can talk about it. We can always talk. Even if this seems bad now, death is not a solution. Stiles. Put the gun down.”

“Please, go away, dad.” He finally spoke up. His voice was raspy, tired. It broke my heart to see him like this. I stepped closer.

“Stiles, please, put it down.” I tried to pray him from this.

The hand holding the gun started to slowly pulling down. I breathed a sigh of relief. I noticed he was shaking. I stepped little bit closer to him.

“Stiles?” I asked.

But then, something went wrong. I had no idea what, but something just didn’t felt right.

Stiles started chuckling. It starled me. His shoulders started shaking, with laughter. I took a step back. “Stiles?”

Stiles finally turned around to look at us. His eyes were blood rimmed, his skin paler than usual and the most evil smirk was playing at his lips.

“Oh Scotty-boy, I’m sorry. Stiles isn’t really home.” The smirk widened into a wild smile and it finally clicked. This wasn’t Stiles. This was Nogitsune.

But then, it all happened just too fast for me, to register. I heard a shot. Pain appeared in my stomach. Stiles’ gun was now pointing at me. Someone screamed. Laughter. And then, blackness.


	8. The satisfying confussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have to say, I'm really sorry, for how long it took me to write this chapter.  
> The thing is, an Ambulance car hit me and I was in the hospital, for some time and couldn't really do anything on computers for a long time. And you know how long it takes me to write one chapter even on normal occasion.  
> But I hope, you won't be very confused and that you'll enjoy this. I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Have a nice day!

**Scott**

I slowly blinked my way into consciousness. My head hurt and I felt like crap. I tried to remember what happened. It didn’t make sense. At one moment I was trying to stop Stiles from committing a suicide, then the boy shot me. My eyes widened in shock. Nogitsune! Oh holly shit! But what happened to me? Stiles had shot me. No, not Stiles – the Nogitsune did. But still. I wouldn’t pass out from a normal bullet.

Maybe it was a hunter bullet… I think I smelled Wolfsbane, but there was also something else too, the smell was heavy and although I was sure, I smelled it somewhere before, I couldn’t remember where or when.

I looked around. Currently, I was lying in a white bed of the hospital. The room was for most part white, with brown lining on the walls.

I tried to sit up, but sharp pain in my stomach, and surprisingly, my head, stopped me. I looked down on my torso and found bandages wrapped around my stomach, right where the bullet hit me. That would explain the stomach pain. But what about my head? I didn’t remember hitting myself. I slowly brought a tired hand to the back of my head. I was met with a hard structure and stinging pain. I frowned and fingered the structure. It was like a scab. Although much more like a pretty _hard_ scab.

Then I remembered, that I saw my mom lot of times, put a weird green substance on wounds that were too big to simply put a patch on, but didn’t need to have stiches in them. It acted as a scab and most of kids had it sometime in their kindergarten, when they lacerated their knees or elbows.

Huh, but I did not in fact had any idea when did this happen.

Then another thought hit me. What happened to Lydia and Malia? I really hoped, he left them alone.

Speaking of him, another thing came into my mind. I was so angry at the bloody fox, that I completely forgot Stiles! Dread filled me. I _knew_ something was happening. I bloody _knew it._ He told me. And I did nothing to prevent it! And now, Nogitsune had taken over and –

“Scott! Good to see you awake!” My thoughts were interrupted by open of the door and my Mom coming in.

I blinked owlishly at her. “What happened?” I asked quite stupidly.

I knew, what happened, of course, I just didn’t get why, was I at the hospital. My healing was alright, wasn’t it?

Mom sighed sadly. “You and Parrish went to the hospital, because some creepy supernatural beast had _again_ attacked it. But then, it clawed at your stomach and you fell down on your head and got yourself a concussion. Parrish called the Sheriff and together, with Stiles, they took you here, to the substitute hospital, we’re now in.”

I blinked few times. What? But that didn’t happened! I was shot by Nogitsune in the library.

I looked at my Mom. “But, that didn’t happened! Mom, I clearly remember that I was in school library with Stiles and-“

“Sweetie, you weren’t in the library.” She interrupted me (again).

I frowned. “But… okay, then why am I at the hospital? I should have been healed already.”

Mom sighed again as she moved some things around the table. “Well, it did not heal the way you’re used to. Stiles told me, it may be because of Theo giving you Wolsbane.”

 _Stiles told me_. The sentence rang in my head like a warning bell. Of course Nogitsune would stage it like this. Now, everyone thought, I was hurt in my fight against the Beast and not by the Nogitsune. So technically, I was the only one, really knowing, that the fox was back.

Wait! His dad and Lydia and Malia were there too! There was no way, he could erase their memories… right? Oh god, what if Nogitsune _could_ erase all of their memories, so I was now the only one, really knowing, he was back?

Mom noticed my panic and looked at me worriedly. “Are you alright, Scott? I can call Stiles, if you’d like. He’s waiting outside.”

My panic only grew. He was here, he was here, what the hell am I going to do? The Nogitsune was the most dangerous enemy we ever had. Not only, because 2 of us had died and Stiles was almost gone too, but also because of his mind games. He was intelligent and that was the most dangerous aspect of him. I tried to reassure myself, with the fact that he couldn’t really play with any other minds, than the one he was in, but it didn’t really help.

However, Mom took my silence as a bad sign and went to call what she thought was Stiles.

I decided to take out my claws under the sheets, but realized, horrified, that I couldn’t. I tried again, panic flowing my body. Why couldn’t I do it?

But before I could try again, the door opened, and Mom with the wolf in sheep’s clothing, came in. More like fox in human’s clothing thought…

Stiles’ appearance surprised me. He looked… tired. Pale with huge circles under his eyes. And he also looked worried. That might have shocked me the most. He looked relieved when he saw me and quickly jogged to my side, hugging me. I stiffened, my eyes wide.

“God, Scott, it’s good to see you’re okay.” He breathed in relief.

I, however, couldn’t bring myself to response. It looked like this was just a worried Stiles, but I knew, it wasn’t him.

He noticed my stiffness and pulled away. I quickly crawled away from him, as far as the bed allowed me. Both Mom and Nogitsune looked at me.

“Scott, are you okay?” Stiles’ look-alike asked.

I growled. “Stay away from me.”

Hurt flashed in his eyes. “Scott, it’s _me,_ Stiles.”

I started shaking my head. “Stop playing tricks Nogitsune!” I spat out, fear linking my voice.

Mom’s eyes went wide, meanwhile Stiles’ eyes showed hurt and pain. “Scott…”

I tried to check the smell, to see if his emotions were true, but realized, that I didn’t smell anything the way I was used to. Where were my Werewolf senses?

Mom looked unsure. “Scott, what are you talking about?”

I frantically looked from one to another. Mom looked at me, like if I was sick. Nogitsune just stared at the floor, shoulders slouched.

“He shot me!” I exclaimed.

“No, I didn’t!” Stiles said immediately.

“He’s lying! He shot me in the library and that’s why I’m here!” I insisted.

Stiles stared at me in shock. His eyes shined with pain and I had to remind myself, that this was _not_ the Stiles I knew, but Nogitsune.

Mom started shaking her head as she came closer to me. “No, Scott. You hit your head pretty hard. You must have gotten it mixed up. Stiles came in with his dad to help you and Parrish and tried to shoot the Beast. He didn’t shoot you.”

I looked at her, confused. No, that wasn’t true. It must be the Nogitsune playing tricks. But how could I get Mom to see that?

I suddenly remembered the wound on my stomach. There was pretty big difference between claws and a bullet, right? So I told that to Mom. She looked at me strangely, before doing what I asked and started to unwrap the bandages on my stomach. Stiles stood by and watched with sad eyes. His shoulders were slumped. He looked defeated. So sad that I had to question, if maybe I really just didn’t have a bad concussion and my memories mixed up and now, I was blaming my friend of being a sick, cruel creature that hunted his dreams. Yikes.

However, my point, in my memories being true, was proven wrong, when Mom unwrapped the bandages and the wound looked exactly like claws. No wound from bullet. Claw shaped wounds. And I couldn’t help but stare. What the hell was going on? I was so sure that Stiles shot me. Why would there be wounds, which had been obviously done by the Beast?

It didn’t make sense.

My head started pounding. “But…”

Mom shook her head. “You had a bad concussion. It’s rather normal, to forget or misplace things. But you should trust us, Scott. Why would we lie to you?”

Yes. Why would my Mother and my best friend I knew for years, lie to me? I hung my head in shame.

“Ye-yeah. I’m sorry.”

Melissa McCall looked unsure for a moment, but then sighed. “Look, I’ll go for new bandages. Don’t start panicking again, please.”

I just nodded and watched her leave. Stiles went to close the door behind her. I stared at the floor. Oh god, I must have hurt Stiles so much. He must have thought I was mad. My musing was, however, broken by the sound of the lock clicking. My eyes shot up to meet the cold brown –almost black – eyes of my friend, who was currently leaning against the door and watching me with a cold look.

I could sense the shift in the mood. My fears from before were filled as I realized that Stiles wasn’t Stiles at all. I stared at him, my eyes wide, heart beating faster, than normal. He watched me with amusement sparkling in those unnaturally cold eyes.

His lips turned upwards. “Stubborn, are we.” he chuckled, “It’s amazing how persistent you are. Stiles is very hurt, just so you know.”

I glared daggers at him and snarled. “Let him be you fox bitch!” I tried to take out my claws again, but with no avail. Why didn’t it work? I was starting to panic.

Nogitsune on the other hand was very calm. “But Scotty boy. Where would the fun be then? Also, I have to correct you. I’m neither dog, nor a girl. Meaning I cannot be a bitch.”

I growled. He started laughing and shook his head. “You know, you Werewolfs are _really_ pathetic.” He made his way closer to me. I stilled, watching him with unnerving look. “Always flashing your eyes around and showing your teeth like _animals._ It’s pretty disgusting actually. Oh and right now? You just make fool of yourself, Scott. Especially, when the lights in your eyes just don’t work anymore.” He looked at me with mock pity.

I tried to punch him in the face, because he was pretty close already for me to be able to do so, while sitting on the bed, but he stopped my hand in mid-air, holding it painfully. I didn’t get it. Was he implying, that I didn’t have my Werewolf abilities anymore? With horror I recognized that it was truth.

My eyes widened. “What have you done to me!?”

He tilted his head. “Haven’t you figured that out, already? Tut tut Scott. Use the thing, that’s in your head. Or maybe you really don’t have anything there and that’s the problem.”

I tried to think what could he have done to me, or when respectively. I remembered the weird smell of the bullet, and my eyes widened in recognition. “There was something in the bullet! What did you put there you sick bastard?!”

Nogitsune tutted again. “My parents were both married when I was born. I can’t be a bastard. Get a hold of your language skills. Although, maybe you _have_ a brain after all. Yes Scott. I poisoned the bullet.” His grin was evil and so un-Stiles-like that it gave me creeps. His hand was crashing my forearm with more force than I thought was possible and it hurt like a bitch.

I tried to free my hand, but his grip just tightened.

“Now, Scott, do you know what I poisoned you with?” He asked happily.

I bared my teeth and try to smack him with my other hand. He grabbed the hand too and punch me in the face with both of my hands. I moaned in pain. My nose made an unsettling crunching sound and I was sure it had broken.

His forearm was pressed to my neck in a second and I gasped for breath.

He sneered. “And I thought you weren’t stupid… well, the world isn’t perfect, I guess. But since you seem to be incompetent to ask politely what I put into the bullet, I’m going to answer it for you, no matter what. Do you know, what does the Quicksilver mixed with Wolfsbane do to Shift-shapers?”

My eyes widened. The heavy sent made sense now. But… Quicksilver? And Wolfsbane? Together? My uncertainty, must have shown on my face, because he chuckled and pulled his forearm from my throat and going to the night table, across the room. He picked up a small syringe filled with sparkling grey substance.

I shot him a confused look. “But, what does it do?” I asked, while frantically trying not to show fear that had clutched my insides when I saw the syringe.

He chuckled. “Oh, don’t even try to hide that fear. I can feel it. And don’t worry. I’m going to give you a dose, only when you’ll became too difficult. For what it does,” he made few steps towards me, smirking happily, “it practically takes all of your supernatural senses.

The Quicksilver has some real aggressiveness towards the Wolsbane. It’s so aggressive and the Wolsbane is so weak, that the effect of Wolfsbane is dampened. However, it slows down your supernatural abilities. Now, the Quicksilver on its own is pretty interesting itself. It causes neurological disorders, visual disturbances, muscle weakness, fatigue, and reduces reproductive capacity. Now, for your stupid brain, I’ll say it more _easily._ You’re going to be tired. And probably don’t try to have kids.

Lucky for you, if it was this way, you’ll probably end up an idiot, and wouldn’t see shit, but, because the Wolfsbane is a parasitical substance, it acts the way every parasite does, if their host is in danger. They try to protect them, so they can stay in, without harm. So, it basically ‘wrap’ you in protective ‘blanket’, against the more several effects of Quicksilver and in the end, it combines and makes the best substance ever. It takes away _every_ of your Werewolf abilities.”

He stopped talking for a moment and smiled pleasantly. “And wonder who came up with this?”

I balled my hands into fists. “Who?” While I asked him irritated, I glared at the smugness in his grin, already probably knowing the answer to his question.

He grinned, before throwing his hands in the air in a dramatic gesture. “Me.”

I glared at him again. He saw me glaring daggers and smirked. “Oh, I hope you aren’t angry, Scott? Or are you still trying to figure out what I have just told you? Oh my! I may have been too specific! Your brain’s not going to make it! Call an ambulance!” He said, mocking me.

I finally snapped. “I’m not that stupid!” I tried to stand up and strangle that bastard, but my vision suddenly blackened and my head swelled. I warily sat down again, pain pulsing through my chest and head.

He smiled sweetly, before making his way towards me, with the syringe in his hands. I crawled back, until my back hit the wall beside the bed. His face became serious. He eyes were cold.

“Now, that you know it all thought, I think we both can conclude, that we can make a deal out of this, don’t you think?”

His question surprised me. What deal? I voiced my question.

He tilted his head to the side. “You see, I have a lot of this. And everyone here still see me as Stiles. If you’d keep your crazy façade and try to get everyone to believe you, about Stiles not being Stiles at all, it might not work in your favor. On the other hand, since you’re the ‘best friend’ here and you saw how I work, they could get concerned. And that in fact, is absolutely _not_ in my favor.”

My eyebrows shot upwards. “And why do you think I won’t tell anyone? I’ve already tried. They’d believe me and you’d be craped.” I smiled. “So that’s what you fear.”

Anger flickered in his cold eyes, but his expression was the same. “Now, Scotty boy, I think that when you hear your part of the deal, you’d know exactly why, you shouldn’t tell anyone. For your part, I’m sure you won’t like not having your abilities with you. And another thing… If you don’t cooperate, I may hurt your sweet Stiles.” He smiled wickedly, before holding up his hand, waving his fingers. “After all, I don’t really need these.”

“Don’t you dare to hurt him!”

“Oh, so now you’re cooperating? Hm… interesting you little humans are. So the deal is quite simple. You won’t talk and I won’t poison you and let Stiles be. At least, his body. I can’t say the same about his mind thought…” He chuckled.

I growled angrily and tried to punch him again. He was just too quick. My attempt again failed and he tutted. “And I thought, you wouldn’t want to hurt Stiles.”

Oh shit… I haven’t thought about that.

“So? Will you do that for me? Cooperate a little? Or should I just chop off Stiles’ fingers already?” He stopped suddenly, focused on something else, before the hand holding my arm, I tried to punch him with, tightened its grip.

He laughed and looked at me again. “Stiles is practically screaming now. He doesn’t want you to do this. He’d rather actually have all of his fingernails pulled out and his eyes and tongue taken out, than you making the deal. My, my, isn’t he a masochist.” He grinned darkly.

“Don’t you dare put one finger at him! I’ll kill you!”

He looked at me, making a fake shocked expression. “Oh, will you? I’m surprised by your confidence. But do you realize, that I actually don’t _need_ to make this deal at all? Yes, they knowing about me, this early in the game, would make the things little complicated, but I could still be pretty okay. But you? You, with no abilities, beside your infinite dumbness and other still thinking, that you’re just making a mountain out of a mole hole? You, with your _best friend_ suffering because of your stupid pride? Well how about that?”

I paled. I knew, that there was no other option for me, than to take the deal, if I wanted to save Stiles. The Nogitsune was able to possess a dead body before. He probably didn’t outright kill Stiles, just because he wanted to play with him and by having him like this, he could use him against me, just like he was doing now.

I looked at him, hatred flowing from me. “Okay. I agree with your fucking deal. Just leave Stiles out of this. Please.”

He smiled and it wasn’t a nice smile. He clapped on a cheek and it was absolutely disgusting gesture. I flinched, but kept the eye contact. “See Scotty. You can be such a good doggy.” He laughed.

He pulled away and made his way to the door. It looked like he was leaving. I was so angry, that I was happy about that. However, he stopped at the door.

“Oh and Scott - Malia, Lydia, nor your dad or Parrish remember anything. You’re the only one that knows, what had happened yesterday night. Trying to get them to help you, will not only not work, but it’ll also make the things harder. Malia believes, she was with Theo, and Theo will happily give the alibi. Lydia and Parrish both believe, that he called her, after you two went to the hospital and she snatched me and we went to honorably save you. Stiles’ dad just think that he had a busy night and he came after Stiles called him about you.”

I stared at him in shock. He couldn’t be able to do that. No… “How have you done that? You weren’t able to before.” I breathed scared.

He smirked. “Who said I wasn’t?”

With that he left the room.

***

**Stiles**

I smiled as I made my way out of the hospital room. This was glorious. Scott was so disoriented now and probably thinking, that he could do something about this. Well, bad for him.

 _Told you it will be fun._ The lovely fox made a comment.

I grinned. _Yeah, it was. He’s so confused, I bet he still probably doesn’t even realize what had just happened._

_I don’t really disagree._

I smiled. Everything was coming along the plan. I had to say, No’s plan was beautiful. And also very complicated. When he explained it to me, I didn’t think, it would actually work. But it was falling into the place quite nicely.

I thought, that going through all the trouble with shooting him and then just shutting it all off, was just too expensive and unpractical. But it had made things much better. People, who didn’t have anything to do with that, but still were there, didn’t remember anything and Scott was the only one, who was aware of me.

By this, he would allow me, to control things with better access to things, because he wouldn’t do anything to endanger me. I chuckled at the irony.

Scott now thought it quite simple. The Nogitsune was here now and possessing his poor human friend. The fox had a substance, which would take his abilities (Thanks, Dread Doctors). He had to promise not to tell anyone, that the fox was back, or he’d hurt his friend.

Scott wasn’t as dumb, as I was implying back there and he would be able to connect some dots. Exactly the dots that we _wanted_ him to see.

Scott would think, that Nogitsune was too weak and being exposed would mean a threat to it. He also thought, that the fox would hurt his friend with no hesitance. From our conversation, he would think, that the fox was trying to save its face. That it was planning something, and trying to save the situation with the use of blackmail, which was a thing the fox never did.

And seriously, No had pride too high, to really step to something so low. And Scott knew that. So, he had to conclude, that while the fox was a threat, it was weak. He would underestimate me. And that was the point. And also, holding my safety against him.

But all of this just lead to the point, when Scott would underestimate me in the worst moment for him. And with the threat of him losing me, he would listen to us. And also, this whole situation had to confuse the hell out of him.

I couldn’t say I was sorry.

On my way out of the hospital, I was met with a worried Melissa McCall.

“Stiles! I thought, you were with Scott. Did something happen?”

I put on a sad face. “Oh, no nothing really. Scott seems to believe, that I’m not possessed but… he seems reluctant to talk to me. He was also tired, so he went to sleep. I didn’t want to bother.”

She looked at me with pity. “Stiles, don’t worry about it. I know, it must be horrible, that he thinks, that the horrible _thing_ is back, but he had a bad concussion. He just mixed few memories together. Don’t worry. He’ll soon recover. And I know, it’s _you_ , Stiles. After all, you helped me to patch him up and take him to this hospital. And not to talk about the fact, that you saved his life.”

I smiled at her a little bit. She patted me on the shoulder. “Go and get some sleep.”

_Yes, go and get some sleep. I want some kisses!_

_…really? Trying to get me to sleep, so you can annoy me in my sleep again?_

_You know you love it._

I smiled at Scott’s mother and nodded. “Yeah, I’d better go. Goodbye, Mrs. McCall.”

“See you soon, Stiles!”

How stupid everyone around was.


	9. The fingernails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there! I have to say, I feel like if this chapter could've been written lot better. But... well, I can't really do anything else about it. I hope you like it :)   
> WARNING: This chapter is rather emotional and also, there's some torture.   
> I also got so many beautiful comments from you, you don't know how happy I am. Guys, I'm really glad you like this. It makes me so happy to read your comments :)   
> Well, I'm sorry for any mistakes and hope you'll like this chapter ;)

**Stiles**

As I thought, Dad was sitting in the kitchen working on some files. It was close to midnight by now. Interesting how every time I go out, it’s night.

After I shot Scott the day before, Malia, Lydia and Dad were obviously in for a big shock. I’m sure they haven’t expected getting their memories edited… well, not like they knew they did have them edited, anyway. For all they knew, it was just a normal evening with the addition of poor Scott fighting the Beast in the hospital and getting injured so badly, he had to stay in.

I was really glad, that last time Nogitsune was here, he couldn’t use his abilities to the full extent. It would certainly be very uncomfortable for me. Not only that, we would’ve certainly failed. This time thought… Scott would be in for a very, very big surprise. I still remembered his face, when I left. He looked so confused. It didn’t seem like he knew what to do.

I also had to sneer at what exactly Scott did. I knew he would do it. Of course I did. But the fact was, it still wasn’t very heroic. He agreed to not tell anyone, that their friend is a serial killer. Why? So he could have his power back and so nothing would happened to his best-friend. Now, I got it. It was nice that he cared so much about me. But still, didn’t every hero in those damn situations in movies, always found ways to somehow save the victim and kill the bad guy?

Well, it didn’t seem like Scott really wanted to think his way through some difficulties. In his mind he probably thought how heroic he was for doing this for my safety. Fool. If I wanted to, I could easily trick everyone to come somewhere, lock them in, put gas in there and effectively kill them all. But that wouldn’t be fun, or so No said.

 _Yes, besides, our plan is falling in to pieces like a 4-piece puzzle solved by a genius. I_ knew _he would try to save you by this. That’s his weakness, after all._

Oh yes. Of course. Scott’s weakness was so heroic that I had to laugh. Always trying to save his friends. Unfortunately (for him) and fortunately (for us) he was never able to. While now he thought, he made the right decision, he handed us everyone like on a silver plate. Idiot.

Next curse of action: getting rid of the Beast.

Yes, the Beast of Gévaudan was a nice distraction. But I needed to get rid of the third party. When it’ll be just us and them, then the game will begin properly.

I said quiet “Hello” to my father. He looked up from work and smiled at me.

“Stiles, hi. How are you doing?”

I avoided his gaze and looked at the lamp next to his head instead. “Good, I guess.”

Sheriff of Beacon Hills put down his glasses for reading and really looked at me. “Son, are you okay? Did something happen?”

What a concern.

“Y-yeah, just… Scott he…” I bowed my head down in shame, sadness or whatever Dad thought it was, “He thought that I was No-Nogitsune and that I shot him.” I sobbed hiding my face behind my hands.

Dad was at my sight in a second and hugged me, as I continued ‘crying’.

 _Someone should give me a medal for best acting._ The demon piped up.

 _Oh shut up._ I laughed.

Maybe I should feel guilty. But I didn’t. So I stood there, bawling my eyes out, making Dad believe I was feeling horrible, with no guilt.

“Go to sleep son. You look like you need it.” He told me at the end. I just nodded dully and made my way to my room. I allowed myself to smirk in satisfaction, when my back turned on him. Yes. Let’s everyone think that I’m just poor weak Stiles. After all, I’m a human. What could I _possibly_ do?

The cackle in my head belonged to no other than the fox himself and I wanted to laugh too. Sometime along the way our thoughts began to shimmer together. I didn’t know when, but honestly? I didn’t really care much.

However, I also didn’t sleep last night so I was rather tired. Having someone else taking care of my actions, did _not_ mean my body wasn’t tired. The body _needed_ sleep. The mind… not so. But distinguishing what exactly was mind and what the brain was too hard for me to care about now.

I changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed. Before I knew it, I drifted to sleep.

_The room looked the same with the exception of a guy sitting on my legs. No was, like usually, grinning manically. Unfortunately for him, there was just something so cute about it, that I wasn’t really scared._

_I sighed, feigning annoyance. “Really, No?”_

_He just kept smiling. I put my hands behind my head and lifted my eyebrows. “So are we going to do something, or are you going to just sit there and smile?”_

_Still no reply. He just continued grinning. I honestly considered just going to sleep, but then I realized, that falling asleep while being asleep was pretty creepy, so I decided not to. I mean, what if I fell asleep and couldn’t wake up? Can you wake up in a dream? Wait, what?_

_“Well, I was planning to see how much it’d creep you out, but you seem to rather think about pointless bullshits, than care about me.” No finally spoke up._

_I gave him a pointed look. “Hey, that wasn’t pointless. What if I’d never woke up again? Or woke up just once and thought this was reality?”_

_He just gave me a look that clearly said, he didn’t think I was sane, to think about these things._

_“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m absolutely hopeless and think about idiotic things. Well, your bad, you’re the one stuck listening to my thoughts anyway.” I laughed._

_He pouted. “Yes, poor me. Now, are you finally going to kiss me, or not?”_

_It was actually rather funny. The big strong and bad Nogitsune pouting like a small kid, because someone wouldn’t kiss him. No wonder I was not scared of him anymore. His attitude was one of a child more than a grown-up. He was sulky, pouty and easy to anger if not having what he wanted. Well, if you’re an old spirit fox that has more power than anyone else, it probably cause you to become rather spoiled._

_“I’m_ not _spoiled.” He insisted reading my thoughts. I snorted._

_But in next second, I regretted that.  
_

_His eyes grew hard with anger and the atmosphere changed. The room became colder and the shadows longer. I gulped nervously. Okay, this was getting rather scary. What was happening?_

_“No…?” I tried. His fingers tightened their hold on me and dug onto my shoulders._

_He tilted his head and smiled. It would be nice, if not for the fact, that this smile was more cruel than kind. I was getting more confused and scared each passing second._

_“You know, Stiles, you humans are all the same.” He started and I felt cold hands squeezing my hearth as an uneasy feeling filled my guts. His expression was cold and hard as a steel. “I’m thousand years old. All my life, I have not been doing anything else, than killing, hurting, maiming or torturing humans. Why do you think, you’re different? Because I told you so? Are you really so dumb to trust me, Stiles? Tell me one simple reason, why I shouldn’t kill you.”_

_My mind erupted with thoughts of betrayal, hurt and anger. He – he – how could he? How could he betray me like that? And how exactly have I became so stupid to fall into his trap? Gosh, I was so stupid. I should’ve never trust the fox. And I thought he liked me._

_Nogitsune was smirking, like if it was a huge fun for him. It probably was. But of course. Why shouldn’t he kill me? Come on, Stiles. Come on. Think, Stiles, think, think, think!_

_The words found their way into my mouth, and I spoke before I could really thought this through._

_“You can’t kill me.”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“Yes. Because your fucking plan wouldn’t work.”_

_I felt my confidence rising, so I continued, voice getting steadier. “I know exactly what you planned. And you_ need _me. You need me to work with you, because otherwise, you wouldn’t be able to do many things, you have to do, for the plan to work. Scott may not have his hearing now, but if you were to kill me, he’d know that I’m dead the moment, he got his power back. You also wouldn’t be able to work with minds of others. As you said earlier,” I smirked, “without my corporation, you wouldn’t be able to erase their memories. Because I wouldn’t allow you to get back to my mind again and you’d be screwed. Who was the one, who begged me to save his stupid life? Hm? If you’d kill me, you wouldn’t be able to hold Scott in the deal. And so many things you’ve planned for others?” I laughed, “Your_ only _benefit in this so called ‘game’ is that you have me by your side. It’d be very stupid for you to do so.”_

_The atmosphere changed suddenly and he grinned lovingly at me, before cuddling to my chest. I blinked few times. What…?_

_“Nogitsune?” I asked warily. Few seconds ago, he was saying he’d gladly kill me and now he acts like a fool in love?_

_He lifted his head, looking me in the eyes. “I’m sorry, lis, but I just had to test you. I’m proud of you, you went straight to dealing.” He spoke like it was nothing. He sat up again and smiled._

_I felt my irritation growing. “What the hell? What test? What the fuck, do you mean?”_

_He sighed softly. “I pulled this act on you, so I’d see how you’d react. You have to learn. And I know, it was stunt and pretty horrible, but you did a great job. Like the fox you are.”_

_Did that mean… Did he really just let my whole world crush around me and then just say that it was only a joke, like it was noting? Anger burst in me like a volcano, and without thinking, I punched him in the face._

_The Dark Kitsune fell from me and landed on his bum, on the edge of the bed. His hand came straight to his nose and he looked at me in disbelief, before a grin spread across his pale face._

_“Now, that’s interesting.”_

_His smile did not do any good for my nerves and before I knew it, I punched him again, angry._

_This time, he didn’t smile. He just lay there, both hands holding his nose and hurt grimace on his face. Before I could punch him again, he held out his hands and coughed a little. “Okay, Okay, I got you, you’re angry, please don’t punch me!”_

_I stopped, staring at him incredulously. “You’re a Nogitsune. How can_ this _hurt you?”_

_I’d expected him to have some quirky answer. Like always. It seemed like he thought the same way. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he stopped. “I… I don’t really know, actually.”_

_The anger left my body as quick, as it came and I felt my body slump down, my shoulders feeling like if there was a gain of the whole world on them._

_“Don’t… don’t talk about it, like if it was funny.” I only now realized I was straddling him._

_He looked like he really had no idea as to what to do. “I’m sorry. I knew you’d be angry. But lis, you_ have _to learn. You can’t survive this without a good play. Especially when our plan needs it to become successful. I don’t play fair. You know I don’t. I don’t even think I can.”_

 _I blinked few times. He looked almost… uncertain. Very unusual, if you ask me. He sat up and I unconsciously moved back a little to allow him the move. He looked me death in the eyes.  
“Stiles, I _ know _I hurt you. And I don’t feel nice about it. But as you said – I_ need _you. I need you to know how to act. That means, you have to learn how to play it.”_

 _I bit my lips. I knew I forgave him already. It just hurt so much… “I got it. Just promise me, you’ll never do something like that again. Please. Don’t make me believe that the only person whom I got, is turning on me.” My eyes burned, but I didn’t allow myself to cry. I meant it. No was the only one who could understand me, who even_ cared…

 _“Stiles…” he pause for a moment, before continuing, his tone hard and sorrowful. “You_ can’t _trust me. You know that, right?”_

_A small sad chuckle escaped my lips. “Yeah well, then I guess it’s my bad…”_

_His eyes looked so sad for a moment, before his lips crashed into mine, and I couldn’t help but melt into him. The spark in my chest quickly started burning up, until there was a fire I never wanted to cease. When he started taking my clothes off, I felt like if I was burning._

_It was fucked up. Our relationship was._ I _was fucked up. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. I couldn’t bring myself to stop. To even_ want _to. It was fucked up in every way possible. But wasn’t my life fucked up right from the start? How is running with a Werewolf and killing supernatural creatures by the age of 16, not fucked up?_

_The night was hot and passionate filled with moans, gasps, bites and kisses. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time. It was wild and animalistic. And very unnatural. But it was the greatest night of my life._

***

**Theo**

I always considered myself to be good at surviving. After all, what kid at the age of mere 8 years, can kill its own sister and come to live with creepy guys, which experiment on people? And what kid can get out of this all with only few scratches and new super powers? Me, of course. Duh.

The principle of surviving was always adapting to changes. I adapted to the life with Dread Doctors and I adapted to the whole “I’m a werewolf, help me Scott!” act. So when the change in plans came with the Nogitsune? Well, I had to adapt to that as well. Besides, I had a feeling like I was doing a good job in it. He let me work with him, after all. I must have been his favorite.

However, I wasn’t a fool. I knew that he was dangerous. And that he killed masses just for fun. He’d kill me right when I’d become unusable for him. That’s why I had to be the most usable I could.

I _knew_ he needed to get rid of the Gévaudan Beast. And I also knew very well, that beside the Dread Doctors, who were all dead by now, I was the only one knowing how to kill it. He wouldn’t need me, after he’d kill the Beast. I needed to find some way to be usable. And while figuring _that_ out, I had to also find out the best way of escape. Damn.

I stayed in my house. My ‘parents’ were already dead, if you were wondering. Couldn’t really have them in the house after I stopped playing Scott’s lapdog. I needed the house. So, they needed to go.

It was about 9 in the morning, when I heard someone knocking on the door.

I, curious, opened the door, only to find the Nogitsune standing there. He grinned at me. “Hi there, Theo.”

I didn’t like the way he smiled, but I never really did, so I let it slide and let him step inside my house. I closed the door behind us and lifted my eyebrows. “So, what exactly do you want?”

“Oh, you know…” he started before looking me in the eye and the madness I saw in there, made me want to be somewhere else very badly, “I was just bored.”

In the next second, I could feel the wall colliding with my head, and the world became black.

***

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair. My hands were tied to the arms of the wooden chair, while my ankles bore chains tying me to the legs. I looked around, panicked. It seemed that I was in a cellar. I tried the chains, but they were too firmly secured.

I tried to break the chains, but I found myself not having the strength I usually had. What the hell? My mind swirled with thoughts. Why did the Void tie me down to a chair? In my cellar?

My thoughts were broken by a dark chuckle. My head snapped to the dark corner at my right. I didn’t notice him standing there before. But now he made few slow steps towards me and I could see amusement sparkling in his cold brown eyes. I never thought brown eyes could be so cold and evil. But I was clearly mistaken, because here he was, and those eyes looked colder than ice. I never saw eyes that hold such coldness, eyes that looked ready to kill the whole world with no remorse.

“Why did you do this?” I asked trying to see any possible thing I could have done, to make him angry.

He stopped right in front of me, throwing a smirk my way. “I’m sure you know, Theo. If I’d think you’d cooperate, I may have not done this at all. But I don’t think so. Not in this peculiar situation. You have proven to do everything I say, but I didn’t think you’d be very willing to do so this time. You’re too cunning and sneaky, for that. And besides, it’s fun.”

I stilled in my attempts. He was still smirking. His eyes were cold. And I could feel cold sweat dripping down my neck. All my thoughts about using my usefulness were for nothing. What did he mean by the cooperation?

“What do you want?”

“Oh, now that’s the question, isn’t it? Everyone always wants something, like if they can never have enough. Isn’t it disgusting? How greedy you humans are. Although, I guess I shouldn’t be speaking.” he smirked, amused, “After all, I’m very greedy myself.”

He placed his hands on the arms of my chair and leaned towards me. “What I want Theo? I want answers. And I know, that you have them. I also know, that you’re a sick bastard and think, that you can use these information to save your own ass. But, as it is, I don’t really care about you. I don’t even need you. I know your tactics, Theo. You think, that if you prove useful to me, I won’t kill you?” He threw his head back and laughed. The laugh made my insides squeeze painfully. “Oh Theo. How naïve of you. I’m the Dark Kitsune. I killed, and hurt _millions_ of people already. I wiped out whole civilizations, without doing as much as lifting a finger. I. Am. Death. And no one, can escape me.”

He straightened up and went to the other side of the room, picking something up, but I couldn’t see what it was, because his back was facing me. I was terrified. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I _have_ to get out of here.

My minds erupted with so many thoughts, that I couldn’t even think properly. Please, don’t kill me, I thought. I couldn’t die now! I was too young. What have I got involved in? Why have I agreed to be on his side? Yes, he would win. There would be no chance of surviving, if I’d join Scott’s pack. But here? I had a feeling, that it was no better. Why haven’t I ran away, when I could?

He turned around to face me, with bloody pliers in his hands. I squirmed. Fear paralyzed me and I couldn’t manage anything else, than just squeak. “Please don’t hurt me!”

He curled his lip in disgust. “You’re really pathetic, Raeken. Even Stiles doesn’t look like he’s going to pee himself. And he has _me_ in his head.” He chuckled. “Actually, I think he had gone little insane. Does nothing but stares at walls. I tried to scare him, throwing him from one nightmare to another, but he just doesn’t react. Like if he just stopped caring. He’s sooo boring! Maybe, I should just kill him. It’d probably be more fun possessing a dead body, than him. Although, maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea. You know, dead bodies tend to decompose. I’m sure I’d look scary, but honestly? I’d rather not be in a mind of a decomposing skeleton. I’d look like a zombie…”

I listened to him, with dread still flowing through my veins. He sure liked to talk a lot. So Stiles lost hope? Well, not so surprising, honestly - Scott had nothing but kicked him out of the pack. It _is_ true, that it was my fault, Scott thought about Stiles as a killer. But I couldn’t feel any guilt over that. Not really. Not when he was holding the bloody pliers in his hands and I was tied to a chair.

His attention turned on me, and his smile became more horrifying.

“But let’s put the talking on some other time. So Theo, tell me. Your little scientist friends brought the Beast to live. How exactly do you get rid of it?”

I thought fast. If I’d tell him, he maybe wouldn’t even use the thing in his hands. But if I’d told him… I’d have nothing to lean on. He’d just discard me…

As it seemed, however, I thought too long and the devil took it as a sign I didn’t want to speak, because in the next second, he grasped my wrist with his free hand, while tearing off one of my fingernails with the pliers. I roared in pain.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

I stared at my bloodied finger in shock. The Void studied the nail in his priers with interest, before he made a disgusted face and threw it on the floor. I shook with pain. And the worst thing? My finger didn’t heal.

The _thing_ laughed and shook its head. “Oh Theo. Did you really think I’d let you have your special abilities for this little… rendez-vous?” he chuckled, before he became serious again, “I’ll ask you again. How can I get rid of the stupid Beast?”

My mind in that moment, unfortunately, stopped working. I could only feel the horrible pain in my finger.

He tilted his head to side and made a humming sound. “No? Then alright. If you want it, so much…” He move to pull of another fingernail, when my mind caught up to him and yelped. “Wait!”

He looked up, eyebrows lifted. I quickly spoke. “I have no idea! The Doctors never told me anything!”

I hoped to every God on the Earth that he’d believe me. Because I knew how to kill the Beast.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like the God heard my wishes, because the fox tilted his head on a side and gave me a look that clearly said, _Really, Theo?_

Another fingernail went off and I screamed. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

“I thought you’d know not to lie, huh… well, I guess you have to deal with idiots sometimes too.” He looked at my whimpering form before sneering. “How long do you want this to take? I can pull out _all_ of your nails, than _all_ of your fingers, and trust me, that would only be the start.”

I shook as I looked at him. He snapped his pliers, threateningly. The thought of having another nail snapped off scared me so much, that words started leaving my mouth like a broken dam, before I could even stop it.

“The Hellhound! You-you need the Hellhound, to kill the Beast.” My eyes were wide open as I stared at him, prying that he’ll be satisfied.

The Nogitsune, for my surprise, looked bored. He lifted his eyebrows. “And? You know something else?”

“Well… the Beast is some teenager, who was a genetic chimera. Like, every chimera the Doctors made was a chimera even before. They swallowed their siblings, when they were in their mother’s stomach, for example. The Doctors only chose these people, to make chimeras from them. So, the Beast must be a chimera too.” I quickly continued, when I saw him lifting his eyebrows in what I could only call annoyance, “I don’t know anything else, please, believe me.”

He was quiet for a moment, before he just rolled his eyes and laid down the pliers on a table – I was _very_ glad for that. He sneered down at me. “You’re _pathetic_ Theo. Trust me, you are. Two fingernails, and you cry like a baby?” He laughed at me. I mustered the strength to send him a glare that must have not look as imitating, as I planned, because he gave me an amused grin and patted me on my chin, like if I was a little kid.

“It wouldn’t have killed you to just tell me. But… I guess, you’re just too stupid for that… Well never mind.” He leaned towards and untied my arms. I still shook too much for doing anything.

He continued talking. “And here I thought I’d get some interesting information out of you. I already know everything you told me. But it doesn’t matter. It was fun.” He proclaimed cheerfully, before turning his back on me and heading to the door. I stared at him, shock written all over my features.

“What?! You already knew this and you still tortured me?”

He stopped right before the door, before turning his body slightly to me and giving me a horrible horrifying grin. “Yes. It was fun.” And with that, he made his way out of the cellar, leaving me still half tied to the chair.

I couldn’t believe it. I looked at my bloodied fingers again. I wanted to throw up. It hurt so much! And of course, he left me to untie my legs myself, so that I’d have to use the hurting arm.

As I made my way through untying those chains with one hand, I thought. I was sure by now, that this was _in no way,_ Stiles. I remembered him from the 4 th grade. Small, skinny, annoying and joking all the time. When I came to Beacon Hills after all the years, few months back, he didn’t change that much. Still skinny, still annoying and still rather jokey. But also intelligent. I could also see, back then, how damaged he was. When I brought up Donovan to him, he started shaking more than trees while earthquake. I thought I could use this. I thought that if I’d turn his _best-friend_ against him, take all his hope, he’d snap and the Void would come. I thought he’d listen to me, because, of course, _I_ was the one who brought him there in the first place. How horribly mistaken was I. How stupid was I to think I could control something like this.

I thought about how Stiles must’ve felt now. He was probably glad, that the Nogitsune snapped off my fingernails. He hated me, I knew it. He was probably laughing his ass off in his mind. But what the devil said… that Stiles didn’t care about anything. Well, if there was no fight from him, if he already gave up, then Scott didn’t have much chance. It wasn’t like he _had_ a chance before. But now, the probability of his failure just went up.

I sighed and stood up. I had to come up with a plan and quick. He won’t need me anymore. So I was better off death.

Wasn’t I such a lucky guy?


	10. The broken boy

**Lydia**

I breathed the fresh air in, through my nose and sighed in relief. It was good to be finally out of school. It was unbearable in there, now that almost no one went in. With Scott being just yesterday discharged from hospital, Malia running god-knows-where, Stiles being sick and Liam not talking to us, it was rather... lonely.

Yes, lonely was the best description. I didn’t understand what was happening with the pack anymore. We drifted apart so much… I understood Liam’s anger, Scott’s momentarily disability to be here and Kira’s reason to be away. However, I couldn’t understand what was happening with Malia. She was putting distance between us, probably having her problems, but since she never said a word…

And for the world, I had no idea, what was happening with Stiles. He seemed sick, said he was tired, said he didn’t feel good. But what the hell was happening?

I passed the still damaged part of school the Beast had destroyed. Seeing it reminded me of the tiny, absolutely ‘unimportant’ fact, that there was a monster on the loose and the ones that could stop it, didn’t even talk to each other. Guilt gnawed at my heart and I frowned. We had to get back together. We had to get rid of the Beast. We had to save Beacon Hills.

The fact, that the responsibility was once again on my shoulder, didn’t make me as angry, as it had before. Sure, I’d be happier, if I were just a normal teenager, whose worst worries were broken hearts. But I stopped being a normal teenager when I started to find dead bodies and that had been a long time ago.

I made up my mind, as I got into the car. I pulled out my phone to text Scott, when it suddenly vibrated with a text. I was surprised to see it came from Stiles.

**To Lydia: Hey, would you come to me, pls? Your school just ended, right? I think we should talk. Scott doesn’t really want too, so…**

I worried my lip between my teeth. It wasn’t like Scott to ignore Stiles… It seemed serious. I cocked my head to the side. Now that I was thinking about it, since Scott ended up in the hospital, he acted strange around Stiles. I hadn’t really thought about it until now. It was weird… Almost, as if something happened between them.

Well, in the end, I could always just ask them.

I quickly tapped an answer and pulled out of the parking lot.

***

When I arrived at Stiles’ house, he was already sitting before the door, waiting on me. As I made my way towards him, he looked up, standing. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated for a moment, before hugging me back.

It only took me few seconds, to realize that I could feel his ribs through the fabric of his hoodie. How skinny he became. I pulled back and looked him over. He lost some pounds since I last saw him, and the circles under his eyes indicated he couldn’t have slept well last night.

He smiled a little and said, voice hoarse. “Hi.”

I frowned worriedly. “Hello to you too. Stiles, you look like crap.”

He put hand on his chest in mock offense. “Well thank you, Lydia.”

I snorted, rolling my eyes. He opened the door and led me in. I followed him, sighing a little. “No but seriously, when was the last time you even ate? You look like walking dead!”

“Well, I’m sorry Lyds, but I don’t think I can look like a TV series. That is not psychically possible.” He teased.

I groaned in frustration. Stiles and his word plays… Instead of answering, I made a bee-line to his fridge and rummaged through it, until I found an apple. I throw it at him and gave him a pointed look.

“Eat.”

He pouted. “Yes, Mom.” But bit in it anyway.

I rolled my eyes fondly at him and sat down to the table he was already sitting at, opposite of him. I lifted my eyebrows gently. “So what did you want to talk about?”

He chewed for some time, complementing. Then he swallowed and answered. “We need to get the pack back together.” His voice broke a little at the end.

I blinked in shock. It was like if he was reading my mind. I have been thinking about the same matter all day. I nodded and he continued.

“We need to get rid of the Beast. Make sure that it doesn’t hurt anyone else… But we can’t do it on our own. We have to reform the pack.” His words grew harder with each of them and his eyes shone with certainty, I have not seen for a long time.

I nodded again. “To be honest, I was thinking about the same thing. We _have to_.” I stopped for a moment, remembering his text. “But why wouldn’t Scott want to talk about this?”

A dark expression passed over his face. He played with the apple for a while, before replying. “He… believes, that the reason he’s now in a hospital is… that I got pos-possessed again and shot him.”

I felt my eyes widen. Scott thought that the Nogitsune was back? But that couldn’t be true. Stiles couldn’t have been possessed. No, not the boy that was now sitting before me…

His voice shook as he spoke and at the end, he was just staring into the table. He looked so hurt and sad… I couldn’t watch him like this. I gently grabbed his hands and put them in mine.

“Hey. Scott is just confused. No one here is blaming you for what happened. It’s not your fault the Beast got him.”

He bit his lip. “I know. It just… hurts to hear it from him. How would you feel if your best friend looked at you like you were a murderer?”

I looked down sighing softly. I squeezed his hand and pulled back. “It sucks. But I’m sure he’ll see.” He looked uncertain for a moment, but in the end he nodded.

Silence settled between us and I watched, as he ate the apple I gave him. However, there was also one thing I wanted to ask him, that was nagging me. I knew, that it wouldn’t be very… well nice to ask him, but I couldn’t help myself.

“I heard, that you were having nightmares.”

The sentence hung in the air. Stiles’ hands started to twitch. And then he put his head into his hands and started to cry.

For a moment, I just sat there, completely stunned at the sudden outburst. Then I realized what was happening and quickly made my way around the table, pulling him in my arm. He stilled for a second, before latching himself on me, burying his face into my chest. I wrapped my hands around him and let him weep.

My heart ached with him. Ached with the thought of seeing Stiles looking so sad, so broken… He didn’t deserve this. From all of us, he was the kindest. He didn’t deserve getting possessed. I buried my face into his hair.

His reaction worried me. He didn’t need to tell me, that he indeed _did_ have nightmares. The thought alone was pretty worrisome, however, the way he was now, simply freaked me out. How bad were they? And were they just nightmares?

Because if not… but how could it be back? We put the _thing_ into a jar. It couldn’t get out… right? But if yes, which was probable, then it meant that the fox was trying to get into Stiles’ mind again.

Dread overflowed me. But what if… what if Scott was right? What if Stiles was already possessed? What if I was hugging a monster that-

Another sob broke me from my thinking and I realized, that this couldn’t be Nogitsune. The person in my arms was a boy, whose best friend kicked him out because he believed that a monster, that was hunting the boy’s dreams, was possessing him.

Of course I knew that the Nogitsune was a good actor. But I couldn’t believe, that _this_ could be anything else than a heartbroken boy I liked. _Didn’t_ want to believe…

It took some time, but eventually, Stiles’ sob quieted and turned to hiccups. I held him tightly as he calmed down, offering a silent support. When it seemed like he stopped weeping, I carefully pulled away.

His face and eyes were red, the latter still wet a puffy from the crying. He looked at me desperately, as if trying to find some sort of a backbone I could give him. I had to blink few times, to stop my own tears from coming at the site. He was more messed up than we were aware and I was feeling like crap for not realizing it sooner.

He blinked few times and said, shakily. “I’m-I’m sorry for that.” I frowned in confusion, and he pointed to my now tear-stained blouse.

I quickly shook my head and smiled a little. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing. Stiles…”

My voice broke. I had no idea what to say. No words came into my mind, as I tried to figure out how to react the best, react to the sudden outburst.

However, it seemed like Stiles understood that, as he was the first to speak, after a long moment of silence.

 “I have them daily.” His voice was quiet, but firm, as he watched the curtains on the window on my right.

I wanted to say something, but he continued.

“I had always have them, since the…” he paused and laughed humorlessly, “Hell, since Scott have gotten bit. But they were never so… _real._ ”

He turned and looked at me, his eyes shining with uncertainty. As if he had no idea, what to even do anymore.

“And do you know what’s worst? I’m afraid, that Scott might be right. That it’s already possessing me, and I have no idea, or that this all is just a dream, or that I _really_ shot Scott and I just think something else happened, or that-“His words grew more frantic each second, before I stopped him, by hugging him. He grew silent, breathing heavily.

I squeezed him tightly, trying to stop the growing panic attack, he looked like he was having.

“Stiles, you’re _not_ possessed. I’m sure about that.” I putted his face into my hands and made him look me into my eyes. “You. Are. Not. A monster. Alright? This is not a dream, I’m sure about it, okay? And I’m sure you didn’t shoot Scott. His wounds are from claws, after all.”

He didn’t look that much convinced, but he calmed down, which was something.

He sighed, as I pulled my hands away from his face. “I know. It’s just… I’m just afraid. I know, that logically, Scott couldn’t have been shot, even if he says so. I _remember_ shooting that disgusting Beast… But there’re still those thoughts, nagging me… God, Lydia. I don’t know what to do anymore.” He hung his head, suddenly looking small.

I drew him close again. He happily buried his face into my shoulder. I gently caressed his back. “It’s okay, it’s okay. We’ll deal with this. We’ll make it go away. We won’t let it possess you again. _I_ won’t.”

I waited for him to answer, which he did, by nodding.

We stayed like that, for some time. Just hugging, me kneeling before him, him sitting in a chair, his head pressed into my shoulders, while I buried my face into his hair.

I looked around the room again. It was rather messy, which I only noticed now. Scraps of paper, plastic boxes from takeaways, clothes… Although, I guess I wasn’t that surprised. He didn’t look like he could think about cleaning in this state. I noticed the curtains were drawn shut. Maybe that was why he was so pale. I should take him out sometime…

My eyes passed over the wooden table, purple hoodie on a couch, black fox sitting on a counter, dirty dishes – wait, what!? I quickly snapped my head back to the counter, only to see nothing. I blinked in surprise, but then shook my head. It must have just been my imagination.

After few moments, we pulled apart. I bit my lips. I didn’t want to bring another sad moment, but I had to ask. I couldn’t help him, if I hadn’t known the situation. “What are they about?”

He let out a hopeless huff. “I don’t even know… I mean… He’s trying to make me let him in… but then it also seems like just another nightmare… and it turns into a fucking mind game… They’re riddles usually, the game of Go sometimes… but most of the time, it’s just… confusing as hell.”

I frowned a little. “So he’s trying to make you… let him possess you?”

He nodded, his shoulders shagging down even further, if it was even possible. Then he looked at me, with fear shining in his eyes. “Lyds, I don’t know how long I can resist.”

I took a deep breath and put my hands on his shoulders, looking him straight into his eyes. “Stiles, don’t worry. We’ll make sure, he’ll go away, before he’d even have the chance to hurt you. We’ll _stop_ it.” I grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. “C’mon, let’s go to Deaton. God, Stiles you should have gone there already.”

However, few steps away, I was met with resistance. I turned around, confused. Stiles lifted his eyebrows, as if I was crazy. “Lydia,” he said slowly, “Deaton’s missing. For about a month already.”

Wait… what? My eyes went wide. Deaton was missing? Since when? It couldn’t have been a month. I mean, I was talking to him… a month ago. Realization dawned on me and I gaped.

“Bu-but… how had I not noticed? How had _no one_ noticed…?”

He sighed, shrugging. “I just realized too. I… wanted to see if he could do anything about,” he waved his hands around himself, “this. But he wasn’t there. He just… disappeared.”

“So we have no idea what to do…” I trailed off, my shoulders slumping. I felt like if all of my hope was taken from me. Because the truth was, I had no idea what to do. Because I thought, that Deaton would have a solution and it would be okay. But it wasn’t, because Deaton wasn’t here and I had no idea how to stop a cruel, sadistic and powerful fox.

I tried to think back, think about how we stopped it last time… At the end, when they split onto Stiles and the Void (that terrible, terrible creature, that took a face of my love and then proceeded to make me utterly miserable), Scott bit the Void and Kira struck a katana through its chest. But that was after they split up. We couldn’t do that to Stiles.

No, what I was thinking about, was the liquid Deaton used to stop the Nogitsune, at least for a while. He used some kind of poison… something from… from…

Why couldn’t I remember? I _knew_ that I had known what Deaton used. I knew it. It was somewhere in my head, because, how could I forget about something like this? But my memories were muddy and confusing.

“Lydia?” Stiles’ voice threw me out of my thoughts. I flinched in shock and then blushed. “Sorry. I just thought about something.” I ran a hand through my hair and looked at him, after clearing my thoughts a little.

“Okay. Stiles, I have no idea, how we can stop it _right now._ But I’m _sure_ we find something, if we look around Deaton’s office or read some old texts. But before we can do anything, we _have to_ get the pack together and _tell them._ We can’t do anything, without others.” I insisted, knowing he probably wouldn’t want to tell them. I knew him too long to not know, that he thought that he’d “bother” others if he told them.

But then he spoke and it made goosebumps appear on my arms. His voice changed and he looked directly in my eyes.

“No Lydia, you won’t tell them a thing. We’ll get the pack together, but no one has to know about me now.”

And then it was like if something snapped in me and it started to make a perfect sense. It made reason not to tell them. I didn’t know why but I had a feeling it would be bad to tell them. Why did I even think of telling them? Why would I even do something like that? It just didn’t make sense.

I looked up at Stiles. “Alright. Let’s get the pack together.”

Stiles nodded and we made our way out of the house.

***

We decided, that we should start with Malia, since she didn’t have any problem with either of us. Unlike Scott who was a terrible friend, for leaving Stiles when the boy needed him, or unlike Liam who was still mad at Scott.

At first she couldn’t be found anywhere. Not at the school, not in the Gym, not at her home, not even in Peter’s flat. At the end, we both tried to call her, and she _finally_ picked it up after 4 tries.

Her voice sounded little angry and breathless, but after hearing us out, she consented and agreed to meet us an hour later at the clinic.

She also explained her absence, saying she had been trying to find her mother, the Dessert Wolf, but to no succeed. She also bit out, that Theo was, and I recite, ‘an intolerable prat with ego higher than Mount Everest’ and that ‘she sworn she’ll kill him if she ever sees his face again.’ She didn’t elaborate on why she said that thought.

Next, we contacted Scott. Stiles didn’t think it would be a good idea for him to be the one to talk to our Alpha and I agreed.

He sounded alright, at least until the time I told him, that it was mine and _Stiles’_ idea. I told him that it would be good, if we were to meet up as the pack again. That we should get the pack together. He agreed, saying he didn’t want anything more, but when I happily asked if he could meet me and Stiles at the vet, he became silent. I asked him what happened and he asked if Stiles was with me at the moment.

And I became angry.

“What is it with you? You’re acting weird since the time you got hurt. Alright, I understand you got things little messed up in your head, but that still doesn’t excuse you from not even talking to your _best friend_! You act as if he was some kind of murderer! Have you even seen him recently? No, of course not, since you’re stuck on your ‘oh yeah, I remember some shit that everyone tells me is not true, but hell yeah, I’m Scott McCall so it has to be true’ philosophy! If you did, you may have realized, your _best friend_ is having depression!” I seethed.

 He became speechless. It took some time until he managed to answer.

“Lydia, I don’t… I… I don’t think he’s a murderer okay? I’m just little vary, you can’t blame me with all the games Nogitsune plaid on us.”

I glared at the wall and bit out. “So you don’t believe in our friend anymore?”

“That’s not what… look, I’ll meet you there, alright?” And with that he hung up.

I stared at my phone, not believing what had just happened. It saddened me more than anything that Scott acted like such a dick. And it also quite frustrated me. Sure, I didn’t know 100% that Stiles wasn’t already possessed. But why would he tell me then? If he was possessed, why would he talk to me about it? It just didn’t make any sense. And I wasn’t going to abandon him, just because he had problems. I wasn’t like that.

I looked at the boy, standing few steps away from me, looking at me with an unreadable expression. I didn’t know what to say. What could I say to a boy, whose best friend just said he was a disgusting monster?

Stiles gulped and looked away. “We-we should call Liam.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I close it and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Liam wasn’t hard to reach but sure hard to persuade. We figured that only telling him to come wouldn’t resolute in anything good so we told him that we were trying to get the pack together and it would be good if he were to come. He replied he didn’t want to talk to Scott. We knew that, of course, but if those two didn’t get back on speaking terms, there was only a small chance for us to win against the Beast.

In the end, it was Stiles who saved the situation. “Liam, I know you’re angry at him. You have a damn right to be. He let your girlfriend die. Yeah, we get it, he’s acting like a prick. But you’re not the only one here, angry at him. _I’m_ angry at him right now. But that doesn’t mean, I’ll leave the pack or whatever. Because even though we may not be at our best, there’s still a Beast on the loose. Liam, forget about your grudge and get your ass here. We have a town to safe.”

I looked at him, startled at the use of language, but then I smiled. He spoke more like the Stiles I knew, than in the last few hours.

Liam also didn’t seem to expect that. He squeaked: “Yes sir!” And ended the call.

Stiles started to laugh. I joined him after a while. The thought of Liam being scared of Stiles, made me laugh. Really…

We calmed down and I suggested we should go to the vet. Stiles agreed and we both got into my car.

Little did I know, there was a fox watching me, with its clever eyes on the back seat of my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> Alright so... I'm sorry for the waiting. I'm terrible writer, really I know... XD  
> Also, did you see Teen Wolf season 6b? What did you think of it? I LOVED it! Yeah, season 3b is still my favorite season, but 6b was pretty good too.   
> As you can see in this chapter, No is using his 'gift' on Lydia quite a lot. Oh well... This chapter is all from Lydia's point of view and I thought it might be interesting to see her look at the situation. Also, as you can see, Stiles is veeeeery manipulative. Heheh.  
> I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. You know, since my English is rubbish... XD


	11. The second guessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles have some second thoughts, Scott's more pathetic than anything and Lydia's still very oblivious.  
> Oh well, I think this chapter went pretty good! I made a promise to myself, to write 600 words a day and oh look - I published last chapter last week and I've been able to post this now!  
> Also, as you can see, the Pack starts to care about the Beast more, and Scott just doesn't know how to handle his feelings.  
> Hehe.  
> I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Stiles**

If someone asked me how I was feeling, while sitting in Lydia’s car on our way to the Vet, I probably wouldn’t be able to answer.

On one hand, I was happy. Lydia fell for my little act like a blind sheep. She even got angry at Scott, because I told her how ‘terribly’ he treated me.

One the other, I couldn’t help but feel guilty. I played Lydia like a fiddle. It wasn’t really fair to her. Especially since I was leading her straight to her death. Lydia may have ignored me, like the rest, but she never really _did_ anything to me… Today even proved that she _cared._

I started to second-guess my actions. Yeah. I wanted Scott to suffer. I wanted the Pack to know that they shouldn’t have underestimated me. I wanted them to pay for neglecting me so much. But now, seeing how much trust she was putting into me… I _told_ her I was probably going to get possessed pretty soon and she still believed me. I would have laughed, if I wasn’t more worried.

She left me alone lot of times. She ignored me if she didn’t need supernatural stuff or homework. She kissed me and then ran away to Aiden. She treated me like dirt until the supernatural brought us together. She merrily talked with rest of the Pack, while I sat alone on lunches. She went to parties with others, while I usually only heard about them after they ended.

Still… taking in her pretty strawberry blonde hair, greenish brown wide eyes, pouty pink lips and her thin frame, I felt a jab of insecurity. Was I really planning on using her and others in a plan, that would only get all of them killed?

 _Lis, you should calm down._ My companion suggested gently. He hasn’t spoken since we entered the car.

I looked outside. _It’s not like we’re_ not _planning to do that, No._

He was quite for a while, but then he answered. _Yes. We are. And I guess I should have expected the guilt to come. But that’s alright._

I mentally snorted. No it wasn’t. I teamed up with an evil fox so I could kill my friends. This thought, however, brought more panic than anything else before. Oh god… oh god I really did that… I, I-

_Stiles!_

It was getting harder to breathe. Oh god, what have I _done_? How could I…

Nogitsune took control over my body again, but didn’t do anything. That made me panic even more, though. _I got a demon inside my head, and he can make do anything and god what have I done no no no –_

 _Stiles, breathe. Breathe. C’mon, Stiles, do this for me, yeah? Try to breathe._ His voice was softer than I expected and it shocked me so much I complied. He gently instructed me with - _In, out, In, out -_ and it became easy to breathe again.

I mentally curled up in a ball, my thoughts still swirling.

 _Stiles, I need you to listen to me, okay?_ He asked.

I contemplated it for a while before nodding. I knew I was over-reacting, but the reality of situation had hit me for the first time since I had opened that box and it terrified me.

 _I understand that it’s hard to take in. When you look at it from the point of view of ‘Oh, god, I sold my soul to a demon’ it_ is _hard to blame you. But you and I both know it’s not like that. I’m not a saint. I will not pretend I am. But I have your best interest in my heart. I understand your insecurities, but try to remember why you accepted me, and maybe it will help._

My thoughts have finally calmed down and I felt embarrassed for my freak out. I knew he was a good manipulator and his tongue was silver, but I also knew - couldn’t believe in opposite – that he cared. More than my so called _friends._ More than Lydia.

And that was my reason. I accepted his offer, because I felt like I had no one. Because my best friend believed a stranger over me, because my Pack ignored me for _months_ , because I always came out as the weak one, because they never bothered to see more than a comedian in me. Because when I need them most, they left me.

But Nogitsune wasn’t like that. He wasn’t. He was a thousand-year old fox that lived to cause chaos and misery, sure, but he was also the only one who ever really looked at me. He _saw_ me. He didn’t judge me. God… yes, I wanted to kill my friends. And it was a terrifying thought. But they had done a lot of terrible things to me. They _had_ to pay.

 _That’s it, lis. You’re doing great. They_ hurt _you. They ignored you for years. They had no calms about laughing at you behind your back. You deserve better than that._

I blushed. _Thanks… I’m sorry for the freak out… I just… I haven’t really thought about it ‘till now and it just hit me… I have never killed anyone… or at least not intentionally._

He chuckled warmly. _I understand. But remember your reasons and it will get better. Oh yeah, and we’re here._

I looked up, feeling him giving control back to me and the car stopped short. Lydia smiled at me and got out. I followed, still little shaken but managing not to show it. I looked around. Seeing the doors, I was reminded of the last time I was here. Memories of mine and Scott’s fight, followed by the scalding rain, came to mind, but they only strengthened my belief. Scott McCall was an asshole. The fact that he would now have to deal with acting as if we were besties, when he knew I was ‘possessed’, was hilarious. Gods, I was looking forward to it.

The fox in me couldn’t help but agree. I let Lydia take the lead and followed her to the doors, while I chatted with No. We agreed that he would have the control now. I also still felt quite insecure about my acting, so I let him do it. 

Pushing the door open, my red-haired companion mused. “Do you think anyone’s already here?”

I lifted my eyebrows at the sudden question but shook my head. “Dunno. We were pretty close, but we also argued with Scott and Liam for quite some time, so…”

She nodded. “Well, let’s see.”

Arriving in the main room, we were greeted with the sight of Malia scrolling through her phone. She glanced up at the sight of us, but only nodded at us in acknowledgment before looking back to the device. I mentally lifted an eyebrow at No and he shook his head laughing.

I leaned against the wall while Lydia took a position opposite me, next to Malia. They started small talk about something on the phone and I was left with my own thoughts. I could ask No to see in their minds, but I didn’t want to.

After some time of never-ending flow of people’s thoughts my head started to hurt. Dealing with my own thoughts was enough, having to listen to everyone else _all_ the time was _terrible._ In the end, I asked No to shut me off and only open it when I wanted. It was better that way.

It only took another few minutes until the door chimed and Liam walked in. The boy’s hair was messier than the last time I saw him and he wore a grey short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one. The girls greeted him and turned back to their phone, while I simply nodded at him. He took one look at girls and went to stand next to me.

Last time I met him, he cried on my shoulder after his girlfriend died. At least he looked way better than before, now.

The younger boy bit his lips and glanced at me. “So… it didn’t seem, like you wanted to be here when you called…?”

 _Interesting. Didn’t think he’d care but I guess everyone’s curious. We could use this to our favour. I’ll let you talk with him for now._ Nogitsune commented.

Of course he had to be testing me all the time. Jerk.

I turned to Liam and smiled sourly. “Yeah… I guess you haven’t heard yet, but Scott’s acting like an asshole again. Had some weird dream while being unconscious about me shooting him and now he thinks I’m possessed by an evil fox spirit again.”

He frowned. “But hadn’t you already killed it?

I nodded. I thought about how to play it and I decided to roll my eyes. “Yeah. Exactly. I’m pretty sure we stabbed that bastard with a Katana. But you know… Scott keeps thinking his weird dreams are reality.” I sighed and continued sadly, “So he acts all wary and doesn’t trust me at all. He tries to play it off like – oh I trust you – but he can’t seem to snap himself out of it.” I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. “God, I’m sure if it came to it, he’d trust _Theo_ over me.”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “He wouldn’t. You’re his _best friend.”_

At this, however, I laughed. It was cold, hard and strange even to my own ears. Girls stopped with they’re chatting and turned to me. Liam’s eyes watched me with a mix of horror and shock.

I shook my head, giving him a pitiful look. “Liam, last time he _did._ ”

“He what?” Malia exclaimed.

I nodded. “Yeah. You know, he believed I have beaten Donovan to death with a wrench. Because Theo told him that. In reality, it was a pure act of self-defence, since, oh you know, he was trying to eat my fucking _legs._ But of course, Scott didn’t even listen to me. And at that time, the crap with Nogitsune haven’t started yet. So really, Liam, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t believe me, even if I told him the sky is blue.”

This induced calls of rage. As it seemed they really hadn’t heard of this little story yet. Lydia got as red as a tomato and started to splutter about how she was going to kill their (since he absolutely _wasn’t_ mine) Alpha. Malia just stared at one spot for some time and if looks could kill, the table wouldn’t be within the realm of living anymore. Liam’s eyes flashed yellow, murder in his eyes.

_Oh sweetheart, I couldn’t play it better. Scott’s gonna be pretty surprised when he comes in._

I laughed heartily in my head. _Yeah, can’t wait to see his face. You think we could get them on our side?_

 _Not exactly. They can’t know you really_ are _possessed until the best time comes. They would not agree with us at all. We can, however, stir them in right directions and make them help us by pointing their hate towards Scott. They would help us and then die anyway._

_Isn’t that little cruel?_

_Maybe, but remember that they’re no saints._

I stopped and sighed before admitting he was right. I did want them to pay. I just… well my light side was showing too much today and I had no idea what to do with it. But… well it _would_ be pretty cool and ironic if they helped their own demise. And yes. They could help us if they turned their backs on Scott. In the end, they wouldn’t even know about it.

_Exactly._

I looked at them. I almost laughed at how easily I got them riled up. Did they really not realize they were being manipulated? Jeez…

“How can he treat you like that and still call himself our Alpha?” Growled out Liam. His eyes were still yellow, but other Werewolf features haven’t come out yet. I was pretty sure they would if he kept raging, though.

I made a face, shrugging in reply, just as the door chimed again. All conversation stopped and we all looked at the door. We watched in total silence, as the boy we talked about moments ago, entered the room.

Scott took one look at Malia’s ruffled hair, Liam’s still-yellow eyes and Lydia’s flushed face and lifted his eyebrows. He looked at us in confusion, having no clue what was happening. I couldn’t blame him. Nogitsune laughed his ass off.

Nobody spoke for a while. I absolutely wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence, so I leaned against the wall more comfortably and observed. No gently took over, but he didn’t change our position.

Malia crossed her arms, before staring back at one spot. Liam glared at Scott quite openly, flashing his eyes like Christmas light.

 _What actually is he trying to prove? I never understood those dogs, anyway. They keep flashing their eyes like some broken lamp. Is that supposed to scare me?_ No commented.

I snorted.

Lydia’s hands were balled in fists, but she wasn’t as red as before.

Scott looked around before giving us a ‘WTF’ look. “Okay, what is going on here? Because I just came in and you all look like if I killed your mother, or something.” He chuckled.

It didn’t help to lift the mood at all. Nobody answered. They all just glared at him more.

I tilted my head. “Oh I don’t know. We were just talking about your great attitude.”

This made him blink in shock. Then he glared at me. “My attitude? What are you talking about, _Stiles_?”

I noticed he emphasized my name, probably trying to point out how I was possessed, but really, it was pathetic. The others, however also noticed.

Lydia’s eyes were flaming as she made her way to him and before anyone could say ‘Nogitsune’, she slapped him. Malia made a shocked noise. Liam’s eyes turned back to blue. And Scott stared her like if he couldn’t believe this just happened.

 _Well, she sure can surprise me._ I noted to No.

I felt his agreement from our bond.

“Wha-what… Lydia, why?” The Alpha spluttered.

The Banshee glared, murder in her eyes. “Oh I’m sure you know _exactly_ why I hit you! Not only you treat you best friend like shit, because of some dreams, but you also believed fucking _Theo_ over _him?!_ How dare you even call yourself his _friend?!_ How dare you stand here, thinking you’re the innocent one in this situation?!” At this point, she was practically shrieking.

I winced. Ouch. It was nice that she cared so much, but really, she could have toned it down.

She continued. “You still don’t believe him! You still don’t trust the guy that saved our lives more than anyone else in this damn Pack! That’s why!”

She turned on her heal and stormed off back to her place, pouting and glaring a hole into a wall. Scott stood there for a moment, one cheek still red, stunned into silence. Oh, what a beautiful sight. I could see the wheels spinning in his head.

 _Could you let me see his thoughts?_ I asked No. He complied and soon enough Scott’s distressed thoughts reached me.

_Oh God, what has happened here? Did it turn them all against me? I know I shouldn’t have listened to Theo, but I really though he was our friend. And she’s the one in the wrong here! How can I act like he’s my friend when it’s the disgusting fox? How? Oh god I wish Stiles was here, what have I done... But what should I do? If I try to tell them about Nogitsune being back, they won’t believe me and it will hurt Stiles! But I can’t act nice around him… Oh God…_

He was so hysteric. Yes! I felt immense satisfaction in seeing him like this. Somewhere, deep down I felt a stab of guilt. But I ignored it, since there was nothing he could do to make me forgive him.

“I-I...” he spluttered.

Malia growled. “Yes?” Liam was still silent.

Scott made a face before shaking his head. “Okay I know how this looks. And yes, I acted terrible. I _know._ But you have to see it from my side too! I really though Theo was our friend. And… look I realize my stupid mind made up these things, about Stiles being possessed, but you can’t blame me for believing it. The fox has played lots of games on us, how do we know it isn’t true? And, yes yes, before you start to complain, I know how it sounds, but I realize now it wasn’t true.”

It looked like he had to force himself to say it, but I had to give him some credit. That was actually not as pathetic as I thought it would be. They all still not looked convinced, but I saw the anger in Lydia disappearing and Malia gave a little sigh. Liam still looked little angry, but I saw the tension leave his body.

He spoke up for the first time since Scott came in. “Well, we aren’t the one you should apologize to.” Before nodding his head at me.

Scott’s eyes met mine and I could see his reluctance. But everyone looked at him expectantly and he had no other choice. He sighed.

“Look, Stiles, I’m sorry, okay? I know I haven’t been treating you very good this past month, but it has been hard on all of us. I’m sorry I jumped on conclusions, before I got to know your point of view first. And… I know you aren’t going through a good phase right now. I’m sorry I’m only making it worse for you.”

My eyebrows went up. It wasn’t honest. Not to Nogitsune at least. But I could see sincerity in his eyes, as he spoke to _me,_ Stiles. But did he really mean it? Was he really sorry for believing Theo over me? Was he?

My heart ached. Ached because even though I hated him so bloody much, I had still loved him before. We were together for so long. His betrayal hurt so much because I loved him. I didn’t now. Not when I had No, who cared for me way more than Scott ever did. Not when I had someone, who returned my love. Not after all he had done to me.

But… but feelings didn’t go away that easily, did they? Something in me even _wanted_ to just forgive him for his sins, because he now sounded sincere, and go back to him. But what a foolish thought was that? How could I even _think_ of something like that, after all he has done?

I hated myself for that weak, pathetic part of me, that was just so bloody forgiving. I have forgiven him, when he ignored me in favour of Allison. I have forgiven him, when he hadn’t trusted me with Matt. I have forgiven him, when he stopped caring, after he was sure Nogitsune was gone. I have forgiven him, when he hadn’t trusted me about Peter. I have forgiven him, when he ignored me in favour of Kira. God I have forgiven him so many times I couldn’t even count it!

But I wasn’t going to forgive him this time. No, absolutely not. He was going to pay. He was going to suffer. And I was going to enjoy it.

I sighed, before answering. “I get it… it just hurts, okay?”

He made a face. “I’m sorry. I should have believed you right from the start.”

I was quiet for a moment. No was trying to make me look like I was seriously considering his apologize. LOL.

“I… can’t say it’s going to be easy. But… just promise you wouldn’t turn on me again. Promise me, you wouldn’t repeat this shit again. Please.” My voice turned desperate.

Scott almost flinched. He averted his eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do it before. I’m a bad friend. I promise to try my best.”

Well, that certainly wasn’t a good apologize. ‘I promise to try my best.’? What even was that?

 _That’s just Scott for you. At least he admits he’s a bad friend._ Pointed out No, obviously pleased.

 _Yeah._ I agreed.

I nodded at him. He looked like if a huge weight just fell of his shoulders. He smiled and turned to others.

“Okay, we need to discuss the Beast.”

Other members of Pack shuffled closer around the table and looked at him expectantly. I could only stare at how easily they went back to ‘Yeah, Scott is a great Alpha!’, when they were wanting to murder him few moments ago. And as Scott started to talk about some uninteresting stuff, I watched as they all listened and nodded to what he said.

It made me angry. It made me sooo bloody angry. They _forgave_ him? They forgave him, when they seemed really angry before? And the only thing it took were some petty ‘I’m sorry’ s?

Lydia _slapped_ him! She was angry even before when we talked in my house. And now she talked with him like if nothing happened?

Malia knew about Donovan so long and never judged me. I saw the anger and her total disbelief of what I was saying, because she couldn’t understand how could Scott do something like that. I saw how she absolutely _resented_ Scott when she heard me. And yet, she now nodded to his speech and acted absolutely fine with him?

Liam’s eyes have gotten yellow for God’s sake! He was so angry he almost became a werewolf. He and Scott even fought few _weeks_ back. He got enough reasons to hate him, almost as much as I did. And yet, he looked at Scott with that adoring look he always got when talking to his Alpha.

I felt sick. How shallow were they. It was…

 _Disgusting. Pathetic. Weak. Don’t you think?_ Nogitsune sneered.

I nodded. _I don’t understand, how I could think that maybe they should be spared. Scott says few excuses and everyone forgives him everything? What_ is _this??_

_They’re all shallow. Shallow, fake and blind. You don’t know how happy and relieved I am to have you on my side. Your mind would rot if you spend more time with them. You should have never wasted your potential with them. These fake idiots don’t deserve to spend time in your company._

I felt myself blush in my head. I really didn’t know how I deserved him. Yeah, maybe he was a thousand-year-old fox, that enjoyed murdering people, but he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

“…The Beast has already attacked both school and hospital. We haven’t seen Dread Doctors for a while now, so either they went to hiding or something happened to them… let’s hope it’s the second option. But from what we know, it must be a Chimera. Like the others, but this one’s a success. If it’s true, then that also means, it’s a teenager. We have to save them.” Scott mused.

“But if this is a Chimera like others, why is it so different? If this was their goal the whole time, why were others so different? And how can we figure out who is it?” I brought some logic into it.

Scott furrowed his brow. “Maybe they were trying to get to this, but had to test other things on the Chimeras first. That didn’t work out, obviously, since they’re all dead now, but… Maybe they tried something different and this happened…? And well… I actually have no idea how we’re going to figure that out. But I guess, it would be best to see what similarities they all have, right? The Doctors had to choose them somehow.”

“We could find the medical reports. Find anything about them. See what they all have and then find someone, who’s the same.” Added Lydia thoughtfully.

Malia tilted her head. “And after we figure out who it is, how are we going to fight it? We can’t just come to them and be like - hey dude, could you please stop changing in a murdering Beast? If we want to kill the Beast, we’ll need Parrish. But we still have no idea how to beat it without killing the person in it.”

Scott nodded, thoughtfully. “Yeah. That’s why we need to get to know everything we can.” His eyes immediately travelled to me, but then he quickly looked somewhere else, realizing it. I could only sneer. Of course I’ll be his first choice at research. Not like I was good for anything else, wasn’t I?

 _Maybe he hopes I know something._ Mused No.

_You wouldn’t tell him, right?_

His only reply was a silent laugh.

“Maybe we could split up.” Mr. McFuckYou continued, “Some of us will go and find who our Beast could be, and some will try to get to know more about it. Who’ll do what?”

Looking around expectantly he lifted his eyebrows. For a while, we were all quiet. It felt like if we were in school and someone asked for volunteers.

At the end, it was Liam who spoke up. “I’ll go find where the Beast comes from.”

Malia nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go with him.”

Scott smiled at them contently. Then he looked at me and Lydia. She bit her full lips. “I’ll go to see who they choose. Stiles, will you come with me?” She turned to me.

I sighed in my head, while my body nodded in agreement.

“Okay.” Scott clasped his hands. “I’ll go with you two and we’ll see. I’ll call you to our next meeting and we’ll see what we have.”

I groaned mentally. Really? _Really?_ Did I have to spend time with him? Why did he even want to go with us? He _hated_ me! But then again… was he really that paranoid that he thought I would do something to Lydia if I was alone with her? I sighed in annoyance in my mind space.

Malia and Liam both said their ‘Bye’s and went away. Lydia licked her lips. “So are we going right now, or are we going to take some break?”

Scott’s eyes flicked from me to her and shrugged. “I honestly don’t care. What about you?” He turned to me, although I could see him struggling with it.

I lazily shrugged with one shoulder. “Oh, I really wouldn’t mind going now. Then again, we did a lot today and it’s nearing dinner, maybe we should just leave it for tomorrow.”

The Banshee’s lips pursed in thought. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, I’ll call you and we’ll meet up?”

We both nodded.

She grinned and before I could even blink, she was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her, but the feelings I would get few months back weren’t in it. Back then, I would do anything for her to love me. Now I just felt something akin to a numbness and mild disgust. As she hugged me, I looked up at Scott. He wore a terrified expression, but his look turned hateful, after his gaze met mine. I smiled, hugging Lydia closer. His eyes narrowed. And I just smirked.

The Banshee pulled away, without noticing anything happening and she quickly – way more quickly – hugged Scott, before leaving the room.

Now it was just the two of us. His eyes immediately glowed bright red and he growled. I just lifted my eyebrows.

“What is it, Scott? Why act so badly towards your _best friend_?”

He growled. “Oh you know why. Bastard. If you do something to them – “

“You’ll what?” I cut him off with a laugh. “You’ll blink your eyes like a broken traffic light? Besides… we’re in this together, aren’t we?” I allowed a pleased smile cross my features. “And I have to say, you sure make me blush! Those apologizes… oh God, for a moment I even thought they could be honest!”

Blushing, he narrowed his eyes. “You think you have the upper hand now, but we _will_ kill you! I will put you back into that jar and free Stiles from you. And then you’ll be the pathetic one.”

“Oh no.” I became serious. “Scotty-boy, I _have_ the upper hand. And… well, I said it before, but as it seems you’re too stupid to understand, I’ll repeat. You _can’t_ kill me. And putting me in that jar won’t do anything. Besides, are you sure Stiles is still even in here?” I tapped my temple.

He paled. “We made a deal!”

I shrugged. “Sure we did. But you ain’t making a good job of your part. One would think it would be easy. But no… I have to make you look like a dick – which you are – to make them not believe you. Dick.”

The red was back. I giggled to myself back in my mind. “Y-you… Bu-but Stiles is okay, right? Look, we have a deal. You keep saying I can’t do anything, but if you can’t even keep your part of the promise, then shouldn’t you be the pathetic one?”

Leaning against the table I smiled. “Why, our Scotty-boy is learning how to insult! Oh well… I guess I have to give you some credit. I wouldn’t fall into your level, so no, you don’t have to worry. He’s fine. Or at least physically. Can’t say so much ‘bout mental state, but you know me…”

He almost growled again, but he stopped himself. “I’ll get him out, and I’ll defeat you. Don’t think I won’t. You think you’re so great, but you’re just a kid. I’ll play your game for now, but don’t think I will let you win. _No one_ will die this time.”

And with that – probably feeling very proud of himself – he stormed off. I could only shake my head in disbelief at his actions. Did he not see his threats were utterly despicable? Weak? Stupid? Did he really think he was cool?

I threw my head back and laughed at the absurdity. Nogitsune laughed with me. God, what a day this was!


	12. The roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo! This chapter came out sooner than I anticipated, which is very good! Chapters will come out monthly, so be ready for next chapter! :)  
> Also, you guys are simply amazing! Thank you sooo much for all the kudos and comments! I'm really glad you like my story :3  
> I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Stiles**

There were flowers on my desk.

Big, beautiful bouquet of blood red roses. Sitting in a vase on my night table they looked strange. They horribly clashed with the messy and unkempt rest of my room. Seeing them here shocked me so much, I stayed at the doorstep, just observing the magnificent beauty.

I had just come home from that terrible meeting. Dad fortunately wasn’t home. It wasn’t fortunate because I didn’t want to talk to him. My father was one of the last people on this bloody Earth I _liked_. I just wasn’t in the mood to deal with him now. My mind was still swirling from that crazy meeting. I felt a weird combination of amusement, betrayal, rage and little sadness. It seemed that my emotions couldn’t decide what to make of it.

Amusement because of how angry Scott got, betrayal because of how easily they all forgave Scott after he spat out that lame apology, rage because of the realization of their shallowness and sadness because of reason number 2.

Now, however, I could only feel surprise. Maybe a little bit of curiosity?

Deciding, that standing here would do nothing, I went across the room and stopped to stand before them. They were simply mesmerizing. Beautiful yet almost scary in their oddity. My fingers twitched. I wanted to touch them so badly.

I raised my hand and made a move to touch them, but I stopped few inches away, suddenly realizing No has been quiet the whole time since I came home.

I lowered my hand.

It could be a test. The fox kept putting me in them, each time without even telling me about it. He said it was because I needed to know how to act when the time comes, but I had a feeling that he just loved to play with me. I couldn’t really expect anything else from someone like him, but since his tricks were mainly innocent and he never hurt me, I didn’t mind.

That, however, didn’t mean I was stupid. A strange bouquet of flowers appeared in my room. It could be a pretty gift, or maybe a murder weapon. You never knew with my fox. 

 _Do you like them?_   He interrupted my flow of thoughts.

 _Are they from you?_ I asked, trying to hide my shock. He gave me flowers?

He hummed in response.

Now, being sure they were safe, I didn’t hesitate to touch them. I picked the nearest one and examined its beauty in the light streaming through my windows. It really _was_ beautiful. The stalk and leaves were so dark, their green almost looked black. It crazily clashed with the bright, blood red colour of its petals. The thorns were sharp and it only took one touch to pierce skin. Beautiful, yet dangerous. But what else could I expect?

Caressing the soft petals, I marvelled at their exquisiteness. _Yes. They’re amazing._

No didn’t answer, but I could feel his happiness. I smiled.

Then another thing came to mind. _When did you even get those?_

 _Oh,_ he answered, _last night, actually._

I would’ve been content with the answer, if I hadn’t realized one detail. Last night, I spent the whole night sleeping.

 _You used my body without me knowing?_ I inquired little angry. It was one thing sharing my body as we did now, but him doing things with me, without my knowledge, reminded me too much about the last time he possessed me. And it sure as hell wasn’t a nice one.

Nogitsune didn’t even sound concerned when he replied. _Hush. You’ve got flowers, don’t you?_

 _Prat._ I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

Still, the fact that he gave me flowers, made me feel a great deal of happiness. He didn’t have to give them to me. I honestly didn’t expect he would give me _anything._ To receive something this beautiful, just for nothing, took my breath away.

 _You didn’t have to give them to me._ I voiced my thoughts.

He snorted. _Maybe I didn’t, but I sure as hell wanted to. Don’t feel any obligation, lis. They’re for you. I wanted to give them to you, so you have them. Besides, if you think I forgot about the courtship, then you’re very wrong._

I blinked in shock, blushing like some teenage girl. _Courtship? You really weren’t kidding then… Haha._ I laughed nervously.

He scoffed. _Of course I wasn’t, dummy. I_ do _have manners. I had told you before I will court you. I’m doing that now._ _Or…_ he paused a little, his voice turning dark, _did you change your mind, about our relationship, Stiles?_

A shiver ran through my spine. I quickly shook my head. _Of course I didn’t. I’m really grateful. They’re amazing. I’m just… not really used to people giving me any gifts. I’m not used to this_ affection.

 _Good._ He commented. _You still shouldn’t feel like this. I’m flattered I am the first one to make this smile appear on your face, but it makes me want to rip out their throats._

I smiled softly. _You can get to ripping throats later. Really, the roses are great, don’t worry about others._

He sighed, but didn’t argue more. Instead, he admitted he hadn’t even bought them. Apparently, he had just saw them somewhere, killed the owner and took them. It made me little angry, but my appreciation was bigger, so I let it go.

No one had ever given me _any_ gifts like this before. No one had ever given me anything just because they wanted to. And even when I dated Malia, she never really gave me anything. Sure, this was little selfish, I couldn’t expect everyone to shower me with gifts, but… I have been giving Malia flowers, sweets and other stuff all the time. Maybe it wasn’t my fault I was little hurt she never gave anything back…

I shook my head. I was acting like a prat. I quickly tuned these thoughts out.

I gently placed the rose back in its vase and laid down in the bed, legs still on the ground. The day totally exhausted me. I felt too much in a way too short period of time. Right now, I didn’t even want to move.

_Go to sleep, Stiles. I’ll wake you up when your Dad comes in, yeah? And promise me, you’ll eat something, at least then._

I made a tired hum and felt my eyes closing. I would eat. He didn’t have to worry. Maybe my eating habits became worse over the past few weeks, but the problem was, I just _wasn’t_ hungry. But I will get something. When Dad comes in. Now… now I just wanted to see my fox again.  

***

**Lydia**

The hospital was quiet when we stepped in.

It made sense, since everyone left to the substitute one because of the Beast, but it still surprised me. There was no one around and it made the hospital look much… creepier.

White walls, empty chairs and not even one person around – just us. It brought some not so good memories of what has happened here to mind. So many people have died here, so many of them because of us _._ Some of them died because of _me._ Shiver ran down my spine.

 _C’mon, it’s just an empty building._ I berated myself.

It didn’t help much, but I forced myself to push down the uneasiness and looked around again. I barely stifled a gasp, when I saw a person sitting in one of the chairs. Without thinking, I walked towards them.

Stopping before them I took in their appearance and almost screamed.

There was a huge bleeding hole in their chest. Blood oozed from it and stained their white hospital gown. By the long ginger hair that fell into their face, completely covering it, and petit frame, I guessed it was a woman. But she didn’t move at all.

She was dead.

I took a step back. The urge to scream came back and I covered my mouth. _Oh God._

But how was she here? Had they left her behind? Had the Beast killed her? It was entirely possible the staff had forgotten about her, she had been left alone in here and then the Beast had found her…

My knees started to shake. _Oh my bloody God._ What if it happened to me? I have been here _week_ before the Beast came. If I hadn’t woken up… if I had stayed… they could’ve forgotten me as well and then-

The girl snapped her head up.

I found myself looking straight into my own face.

I screamed.

***

Gasping for air I sat up on my bed.

Oh God.

It was just a dream. Just a dream, just a bloody dream. I ran a hand through my messy hair. That was terrible. Thank God it wasn’t real.

I rubbed my eyes. Last time my dreams turned to something like this, was after Allison’s death. I haven’t had a nightmare so long…

But what did this even mean? My dreams usually tried tell me something, being tied with my Banshee visions and all. But what could a weird dream about an empty hospital and my dead body mean? Obviously, something was going to happen in hospital and someone – I desperately tried to not think about that someone as _me –_ was going to die.

But why had it been me? Why…?

I forced myself to stand up. I needed to take a shower. The whole thing was making my head hurt.

Stepping into the en-suite bathroom, I peeled my pyjamas off and placed them into a laundry basket. Turning the water on without even checking the temperature I stepped in. I almost jumped out of my skin, when the cold water made contact with me, but I remained in it and turned up the temperature. Soon, lukewarm water greeted me and I sighed in relief.

 _Stupid idiot._ I berated myself.

Still, the coldness maybe wasn’t that bad, as it woke me up and calmed my thoughts. I felt much more collected than before I stepped in.

Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, I leaned my back against the wall. Closing my eyes in the process, I let the water spray down my face and enjoyed the feeling. It was calm and nice. Opposite my still restless mind. I didn’t want to think about the dead look in my eyes. I didn’t want to think about the gaping wound, the blood falling down and dripping onto the floor with slow drip… drip… drip –

_No! Don’t think about it, dammit!_

I shut my eyes more tightly. I tried not to. I forced myself to not think about how I sat there, _dead_ and bleeding and how it could have happened and _oh God you’re thinking about it again, stop, stop, stop-_

I put my face into my hands and desperately tugged at my hair. But I quickly pulled them away, when an image of the body’s greasy hair, came to mind. Without even thinking about it, I frantically grabbed the shampoo and squeezed about half a bottle into my palm. I didn’t even care. I had to wash my hair. Quickly.

I desperately scrubbed my almost red hair and only let my hands down, when I was sure they were all clean. My breathing turned quicker without me even realizing it.

It soon came to mind, that I was acting illogical, and that there was no reason to panic. I was okay. I wasn’t dead. It was a dream, _just_ a dream and it did happen quiet a lot of times, that my visions projected something in the wrong way. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes, I found myself with an injury, that later appeared on someone else. The fact that it was me who sat on the chair, sure _was_ disconcerting but it didn’t have to mean that it would be _me_ , who will suffer from it.

As always, the logic calmed me down. I still couldn’t shake the image out of my head, but I decided, that if I couldn’t make it go away, I’d think about it willingly.

To be honest, the whole vision was so different from the others, that I started to second guess if it even had been a vision.

I remembered every part crystal clear. That didn’t happen with dreams. Even if they were terrible nightmares I couldn’t shake from my head for _days_ , I still hadn’t remembered each part as I did now. No, the only thing I _did_ remember this clearly, were visions.

So maybe it _was_ a vision. But the problem was, at the start of it… I didn’t even realize I was dreaming. Sure, that _did_ happen with dreams, but never with visions. I always knew it was a vision, when I found myself in one. But this… this felt like real life.

Now that I could think about it more, it did make sense it couldn’t’ve been reality. I had no idea, how I even appeared in the hospital. And even if it felt like Scott and Stiles were there with me… they just weren’t.

I shook my head. Of course it wasn’t reality. I just woke up from it. You don’t do that in real life.

So it was a vision, although unusual one. But what was it trying to tell me? Obviously, it was going to happen in hospital. And someone will die. Maybe we will find a dead body? Maybe they had really forgotten someone in there…

A shivered. Well, no matter what, I wouldn’t be able to decipher these messages without seeing any other. I’ll have to wait and see what my other visions tell me.

Content with my decision, I quickly finished the shower and stepped out, putting on some clothes. After, I blow-dried my hair and put on some make-up. By the time I came out of my bathroom, all traces of the tiredness and terror were gone.

I grabbed my phone from a charger and ran down the stairs to kitchen, for some breakfast. Little did I know, there was a black fox in my room.

***

It was surprisingly Scott who called first. I didn’t expect it, as he seemed least thrilled to go, but when my phone ringed, it was his number that glared at me back from the screen.

Hesitation ran through me. He made me angry with his treatment of Stiles. On the other hand, he had seemed pretty honest yesterday when he apologized…

Everyone made mistakes. And, well, the Nogitsune had played mind games with us. It was pretty normal, that he hadn’t trusted Stiles right of the bat.

Nodding to myself, I picked up the phone. “Hi Scott.”

“Hi,” he replied, “we agreed we’ll go to check the files today. So… can we go now?”

Memory of how creepy the hospital felt in my dreams flashed before my eyes, but I quickly shook it off and answered to my Alpha.

“Yeah, of course. Did you call Stiles already?”

My question was left with silence, and I sighed. “You didn’t, am I right? Alright, I’ll call him, yeah? When do you think we should meet?”

He seemed relieved by my offer and quickly proposed we meet in half an hour before the hospital.

I agreed and with a quick bye, I hung up.

Now I only had to call Stiles.

He picked it up after the third ring and greeted me with a small ‘Hey’.

“Hiya. Scott just called. He suggested we could meet in thirty minutes before the hospital. What do you think?”

He hummed. “Okay, I’ll be there… Oh, and how are you?”

I smiled. He was so nice. “I’m fine. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m good. But you sound little tired. Rough night?”

My fingers twitched. Did he know? No, of course not. He couldn’t. How would he anyway?

I didn’t want to worry him, but now, I probably had to tell him something. I sighed. “I just stayed up too long. You know, movies and stuff… I’m just tired, nothing else.”

He was quiet for a moment, but at the end he replied. “Okay. Well, I should probably go. Or else I won’t be there in time.” He laughed a little.

I smiled relieved. Then I looked at my own watch and laughed as well. “Now that you talk about it, I should probably go too. Bye.”

“See you soon.”

Hanging up I leaned back in my chair. _Come on, Martin. It’s just a stupid hospital._

Determined I wouldn’t let that stupid dream ruin my day, I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walked towards my car.

***

The hospital was quiet when we stepped in.

Just like in my dream. Just like before. I shut my eyes. No, no, no, no. This time, I had Scott and Stiles by my side. This time, I wasn’t alone. This time, it wasn’t a dream. Nothing would happen. Why would? Wake up finally!

“You okay?” Stiles’ voice tore me out of my thoughts.

I flinched in surprise. When I realized it was just Stiles I sighed a little and looked at him, giving him – hopefully – reassuring smile. “Yeah, don’t worry. Just thought about something.”

Neither of boys looked really convinced so I quickly added. “Really guys, I’m okay.”

Thankfully they let it go. Scott closed the doors behind us and we made our way in.

Due to the attack, there was no one around. The hospital almost looked sad in its lonely state but it didn’t leave the creepy feeling I experienced in my dream. It was weird and unusual to see it like this, but the fact that I had already been here many times, calmed me down. It seemed pretty silly now. It was just a building.

I smiled a little, tension leaving my shoulders as I followed boys to the offices. I didn’t let myself look at the chair. Even if there was no one there. Even if I have already stopped freaking out about it so much. Some part of me still believed that I would see myself if I turned around.

Scott – being the son of a hospital worker – lead us to the main office, pulled out a key he probably stole and soon we were in. The office was smaller than I had expected, on the other hand, it was still bigger than most offices I’ve ever seen so I probably shouldn’t’ve judged. Beige walls were donned by big wooden tables. Cushioned black chairs were there as well.

However, I only had to look at the room once to realize a problem. There were files literally _everywhere._ On the tables, in the drawers, laying scattered on chairs and some of them even on the ground.

“Um, guys,” I turned to them nervously, “how are we going to find the right ones?”

Scott blinked few times. Observing the mess, he seemed to come to the same conclusion as I. “Well… um… Thank God it’s Sunday, right?”

Stiles scoffed. “We won’t find anything in here. With this amount of files, we would be here for _days._ Besides, it’s the 21 st century. I’m sure they have something in these computers.” He pointed to the devices.

I mentally face-palmed. Why didn’t I think of that before?

Stiles made his way to one of the computers. Opening it, we were greeted with a locked screen. Both me and Stiles looked at Scott but he shook his head.

“Sorry guys, I don’t know any other passwords than Mom’s one. And she doesn’t have access to these files.”

I sighed, convinced we will have to search the paper files, but stopped in tracks when Stiles started to search the table. We watched him rummage through the drawers and papers lying on this particular table. I was confused as to what he was doing, but he seemed so confident we let him do it.

After a while, he smiled triumphantly and quickly tapped the password in. We could only watch in shock, as the computer unlocked.

“How…?” Scott breathed.

Stiles smirked. “I looked for something about the person who sat here. It wasn’t that hard to figure it out. She’s got about ten pictures of the same dog here.” He showed us few photos of a brunette woman and a big Labrador. “She also wrote its name here few times. It really wasn’t that hard to guess the password.”

I nodded in amazement. This was brilliant!

We turned to the computer. Stiles took the mouse and found files on Chimeras. In a moment, we had some files. Unfortunately, the only thing it showed was in which file we would find the info. So we started to search for them.

Fortunately, it went pretty quickly, now that we knew where to look. Scott was the first to find something and he pulled out a file containing information about Josh Diaz. And soon after, we found Tracy Stewards’, Donovan Donati’s and Corey Bryan’s files as well. We decided we had enough and if we still couldn’t find more, we would look for other.

I grabbed Tracy’s one and started to read. We spend some time just reading the files, but an hour passed and we still haven’t found anything.

We found some other files, but didn’t find anything else in them too. It had all started to seem pointless and I almost closed it and walked away because of frustration, when I noticed something written in small letters at the bottom of the page.

_Human Chimera – two sets of DNA_

That was all that there was. But I could only stare. Quickly, I grabbed Donovan’s file. There was it, small and almost unnoticeable, but _it was there._ Same with Tracy and Corey. And after taking Diaz’s file from Scott’s hands, I found it was there as well.

“I found it!” I exclaimed.

Scott – still looking shaken from my sudden theft – blinked in surprise. “You did?”

I nodded and both boys came closer.

“Look, they’re all Human Chimeras!”

Stiles lifted his eyebrows. “And what does that mean?”

“Basically, they ate their sibling before they were born. They were supposed to have a twin, but their embryos merged. They’ve got two sets of DNA, so they’re real Chimeras. That’s why The Doctors took them. They used people who were already Chimeras!

They both looked stunned. In the end Scott muttered in disbelief. “That actually makes sense.”

We rejoiced or finding and put the files back in their places.

“So we just have to find someone, who’s also a Chimera, right?” I pointed out.

Scott nodded, thinking. He opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles bested him at it. “I’ll look for it. You guys go home.”

Scott frowned. “Oh? And why should you do it alone?”

Anger sounded clear in his voice and I quickly spoke to stop the argument. “Yeah, it isn’t fair to dump it on your shoulders like this.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes a little, but the annoyed expression disappeared so quickly I wondered if it even was there in the first place. In the end, he sighed.

“Alright guys. I just thought you’d like the break. Don’t you have some project to work on?”

“Well… yeah. But that can wait. It’s due to Wednesday. We can work on it anytime later.” Scott informed.

I nodded, agreeing. He didn’t have to worry about it.

Stiles bit his lip but then shrugged. “Alright. Let’s look in the computer.”

This time, Stiles searched for Human Chimeras. The results came soon. The only problem? There was so many it made my head spin. We wouldn’t be able to figure out which one this way and we wouldn’t be able to save them all!

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. “We won’t be able to figure out who it is. There’s too many!”

Stiles gently patter my back. “Don’t worry. I can look through it and search Dad’s files to see, if any of them hadn’t gone missing or something, yeah?”

This time, we both had to agree to leave the job to Stiles. It made me feel guilty, to put all this work on him, but there was no way for me to help him.

Stiles quickly downloaded the files in his USB driver and we walked out. Before the building we bid farewell, with Stiles promising to come to school the next day. I quickly hugged both of the boys and stepped into my car. Without looking back, I started it and drove away.

I really hoped Stiles would find something.

***

**Stiles**

I watched Lydia and Scott leave and could only shake my head. They really believed it. Every part of it.

_You can’t blame them. You wouldn’t realize it was an illusion either._

I scoffed at his remark. _Yeah, but still, they’re bunch of idiots._

No laughed. _They sure are. Little Banshee even still looked shaken up from my little gift._

I grinned. _Yeah, that dream was pretty neat._

He preened under my praise like a bloody peacock and I could only chuckle.

I looked at the USB driver in my hands. Downloading the files was pretty pointless, but they couldn’t know that. Right now, they thought there was about hundred names on it. In reality, there were only 13 names.

12 of them were the already turned and dead Chimeras. There was only one person who could be the Beast.

Mason Hewitt.


	13. The pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more sass than the entire story. Oh well. Whatever ;D  
> Lots of thinking in this one and No doesn't appear that much. I still hope you'll like this though! :)  
> Oh, btw, do you like the way I name the chapters?  
> Also, really thank you for all of your support, you're AMAZING guys!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it :)

**Stiles**

Mason Hewitt was not easy to catch alone.

I swear I tried. The boy was just so sociable, that he was literally never alone.

He had the same classes as Liam and the two of them stuck together like glue. Both of them were mourning the deaths of their loved ones, so it made sense they’d be closer than before. Every break and every free hour was spent together. And if Liam wasn’t available, Mason usually went to the field and watched guys playing football.

Really, that guy was gayer than Deadpool.

So school was off limits. One would expect the boy maybe rode home alone, or spent at least _some_ time alone. But guess what, that did _not_ happen at all!

Mason apparently didn’t own a car, so either Liam or one of those football guys gave him a ride. Usually Liam. But instead of going home, like any _normal_ person would after a long day at school, he went straight to Liam’s. Sometimes he even slept there. On other days, Liam rode him home in the evening and Mason was with his parents. Meaning the only time Mason was truly alone, was when he went to the bathroom.

Stupid extroverts.

But it probably wouldn’t had been that much of an issue, if only Mason hadn’t avoided me at any given chance. Since the two of us had never talked much, I hadn’t even noticed it at the start. But after he’d ditched me for the fourth time already, me and No decided he had been doing it intentionally.

I usually came to him and Liam initiating a conversation, as if wanting to just spend time. But Mason Hewitt always found an excuse and ran away before I could barely say a ‘Hi’.

He probably didn’t realize he was doing it. But his Beast senses – of which he also had no idea – told him something was wrong. And they made this hunt rather difficult.

But I had been trailing, spying and watching him for _days_ now. The boy had no idea what he was. To him, he was just a normal teenager with weird supernatural friends (Oh wait, _friend_ ) _._

It was annoying, to say at least. No also kept whining about it, which didn’t make the situation any better.

But the Beast was the only thing standing between me and the beginning of our _real_ plan with the Pack. It was a bother, an irritating coincidence. Standing in the way, aggravating as an annoying spot you just _couldn’t_ scratch enough.

We couldn’t start terrorizing the Pack with the Beast in our way. It had to be taken down first.

Which meant taking down Mason.

But… if the Beast was here already… why not kill two birds with one stone, right? Yes, the Beast will die. And so will Mason. But who said no one else had to go down with them?

I could probably kill them both in under a minute. _Buuuuuuuuuuuut._ For my dear Pack of idiots, fighting the Beast was supposed to be hard. They expected a difficult, rough and terrible fight. One that not all of them may even survive.

So… why not fill their expectations? They were expecting a hard fight, so we were willing to give it to them.

But Mason Hewitt could not be allowed to face them in his full strength. The Beast was strong. Too strong. And if they were to face it, the death toll might be too high for our tastes. Our plan now wasn’t to kill him. Just… make him a little weaker.

And what could work better than mistletoe?

So in the end, maybe catching him alone shouldn’t be the top priority. Mason had to digest the poison and that was all. That could prove to be difficult, but… probably easier than the first option.

The Pack was fortunately still in dark about most things. They knew it was a Chimera, but there were too many options – “It’s _so_ impossible to find the right one, I tried for hours, I _swear.”_ – so they could only guess who the Beast was.

Malia and Liam – the two least annoying people of this pack – had looked through old scrolls and checked out some legends, but hadn’t had any luck either. The info was plain and basic. The Beast of Gévaudan was a – and I quote – ‘man eating grey wolf’ that terrorized a former French province of Gévaudan (today’s département of Lozère), in the 18th century. The Beast was also supposedly killed by a silver bullet. Interestingly enough, it had been Marquis d'Argent who led the hunt.

My dear Pack of idiots – I should call them that all the time – placed together it was Allison’s ancestor – you don’t say??? – and that maybe, Chris Argent would be able to tell them more about it. In the end ~~we~~ they decided someone will go and ask the old hunter about it with Parrish, as he seemed to be the one who should fight with our enemy.

So far, I was still safe and in a pretty good position. Scott knew what I was, but he couldn’t do a thing about it. It also put me in a great position to annoy the heck out of him.

Lydia though the fox was back and the danger of possession was here but I was trying to fight it the best I could (hahahahahaha, what a bullshit). That made her protective of me. She worried about me, which made her more likely to be on my side and trust me. While she seemed to forgive Scott, she still highly believed I was the innocent one here and reacted strongly to any bad things said about me. Like some mama bear.

Her visions could be a problem – she could figure it out before we wanted her to and that was dangerous. That was why No started with the dreams. And it seemed to work. Soon, she’ll be so confused, she won’t be able to recognize the fakes from her true visions, so when the warnings will come, she won’t notice.

The whole Lydia situation was pretty interesting. She was a threat to us because of her Banshee powers. She could figure it all out before us and that was the reason why she had to go down first. But don’t worry. We had a plan.

And when we were done with it, Lydia won’t even know what hit her. Her mind will be _mudded_ with fake visions and she’ll be trying to make sense of it, while worrying about me and fearing the fox may come back. We’ll make her head _spin._ She’ll be going out of her mind, trying to find the answers, maybe even believing all of our ‘visions’. She’ll be scared, terrified, frustrated, afraid, horrified and desperate to make some sense out of it all. She’ll be constantly dealing with her fear and confusion, until her mind stopped being a safe place. Until she’ll slowly go insane from the stress, the disorientation and the uncertainty of _everything._ She’ll come to the point of forgetting the difference between dream and reality.

And it will be glamorous.

She will just be trying to help me, not knowing that the closer she came, the more time she spent with me… the easier it was to sneak into her mind and entangle it with sweet, sweet madness. She’ll go insane _and_ she would not turn against me. A win-win situation, I say.

It will take a lot of time but you couldn’t win without working hard.

I hoped we will get rid of the Beast soon though. The true game couldn’t start until it was out of the way. No said it was a start and we had to wait and prepare the board. Still, I was starting to get bored.

I _really_ hoped we could start soon.

***

_There he is._

I scoffed. _You think he will run away again?_

_Let’s hope not._

Dear old Mason Hewitt, our target #1 was currently sitting in the Cafeteria, talking with (guess who?) Liam over lunch. Scott currently didn’t have a free hour and neither did I, but it only took a mild manipulation and the teacher wasn’t any wiser.

Neither of them noticed me yet, too obscured in their conversation, which was good, since it gave us time to think.

No hummed. _I’ll take over. It wouldn’t be wise to miss our chance again._

I couldn’t agree more. Acting still made me quite nervous. I was way more content with No taking the wheel. He knew about this, but it was nice he kept asking for permission. His last possession had given me nightmares for _months_. Being trapped in your own body, not being able to even lift a finger… terrible couldn’t even describe it.

Reading my thoughts, the demon sighed. _You know it wouldn’t hurt to try yourself._

_Yes, and you’ve already made me do it about 10 times. So shut your mouth and go poison him. I’m so lazy, I might just sit down._

He laughed and mock desperately proclaimed. _What did I do to deserve this?_

I snorted. _You were a dick. Now, go._

He sent me a mental picture of a middle finger, but the control slipped away from me and I could only grin.

I walked over their table and waved at the boys. “Hey guys,”

Liam blinked up at me. “I thought you were still sick.”

Mason nodded unconsciously inching away.

I had actually never been sick. It was more to add the effect. But both Lydia and Scott had been fouled already, so staying home with a ‘flu’ – as my father thought – any longer, would be pointless. It was little weird to be here again, but sadly, I couldn’t allow myself to miss more classes. No was at least kind enough to manipulate teachers to not give me too much homework. My fox was a nice fox. If you weren’t fighting against him. I mean, in that case he would probably kill you. In any other circumstances he was a sweetheart!

I shrugged. “Yeah, but it was just a flu. I’m okay now. No reason to stay behind, with how hard school gets.”

Moving a little so I could sit down, Liam nodded. “Yeah I guess. I mean, we’re only in Sophomore and it’s getting difficult already. Not for Mason though, he’s a genius. Right, Mason?”

The boy nodded, his eyes darting to me each second. When he saw we were expecting a verbal answer he quickly spoke. “Yeah, but I’m no genius, Liam. It’s not that hard.”

Liam snorted and shook his head. “Says you. Is Senior bad?”

I propped up my head on my hand and shook it. “It is harder of course and you have to study, but… it’s not that bad in the end.”

Both boys nodded, but Mason started to pack his things.

 _Oh not again... I swear, if he keeps being this annoying, he may even survive this, just because it’s too much of a bother._ My companion groaned.

I mentally sighed. We had to stop him. No was right, the boy was a bother. The way he could run away at any given moment was almost impossible. I opened my mouth to say something and stop the beast.

Liam, however, beat me to it. “Oh c’mon Mason, your science club doesn’t start for another hour.”

His friend stilled. “Um – yeah, but you know – I wanted to talk with Jeremy about our project and- “

“Jeremy’s sick.” Liam interrupted him with a pointed stare.

Mason opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again.

I licked my lips. “Um… I can leave if you want.” both of them looked at me with disbelieve flashing in their eyes, “I mean… I don’t know what I’ve done but I can see when I’m not welcomed.”

I started to stand up, but Liam’s hand shot up and caught my shirt, effectively stopping me. “No, don’t go anywhere. You’re not unwelcomed. _Right_ , Mason?” He turned to the boy.

Mason quickly shook his head. “O-of course not. I’m sorry if I’ve ever given you that impression. I just have a lot of stuff to do these days…”

His nervousness was almost comically visible. Gosh, the boy really _was_ scared of me.

I sighed and sat back down. “It just seemed like it… but sorry for misjudging you, dude. But really, stay. My dad gave me a pie and I’ve got no idea what to do with it.”

Liam perked up. “A pie?”

I nodded, pulling a plastic box out of my bag. “Yeah, dunno why. I mean, he brought it yesterday and told me to take the rest to school. Use it like a last resort to placate teachers, you know?”

It was actually just some stupid pie I’d bought on my way here, and filled with mistletoe. They didn’t need to know that, though.

Liam chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. “Not like you would need it. You’re almost as smart as Lydia.”

Mason nodded. “Yeah, it’s kinda scary.”

 _Almost as smart? Pffft, I’m_ way _smarter than that screaming Barbie-doll._ No pouted.

I mentally chuckled at his childishness. But it was nice to know they thought highly of me. And I was absolutely _not_ going to correct them.

 _They’re just toys anyway._ No supplied.

But I had to disagree. No, toy was too harsh. The thought didn’t settle with me. It was too… cruel. I knew they were nothing more to Nogitsune but… they used to be my friends. Well, maybe not Mason. But Liam wasn’t all that bad. He still ignored me most of them times and tailed Scott, doing everything the older boy told him, but… as I had said before – he was one of the least annoying people in the Pack. I knew what was going to happen. But _toy_ just wasn’t what he was.

I shook my head. “You flatter me. So, you want some?” I asked, opening the box, showing them the plum pie dotted with poppy seeds.

Liam leaned in, obviously interested, but backed off when he saw the poppy seeds. “Sorry dude, I can’t eat that. Got an allergy.”

Of course he did. That’s why I had bought it. We didn’t want him to get poisoned as well. Not now, at least.

I made a face. “Bugger. What about you, Mason?”

The black boy looked from the offered pie to me, uneasiness clearly shining in his eyes. It was obvious he did _not_ want to take it. He didn’t trust me at all (good for him). I wondered, if he even knew _why_ he felt this way. Probably not, but he knew to be wary around me.

 _It really_ is _unfortunate that he has his senses._

 _Yeah, but it still could be worse, No. He could know about his abilities. Or, why he doesn’t like us._ I pointed out.

He hummed. _True. Although it seems like I gave you an impression, that I have a hard time getting to him._

_Don’t you?_

_No. I just like to complain and he’s annoying._

I sighed. _Everyone’s annoying in your opinion._

_Never said they weren’t._

In times like these I dearly regretted even making that deal.

“C’mon, if I eat it all by myself, I’ll just get sick again.” I nudged him, after seeing his hesitation.

And Liam turned out to be a true Godsend. “Yeah, bro, you didn’t even have anything for lunch.”

Mason gulped. Liam looked at him with a hopeful look in his eyes and I smiled nervously. He was in a position where he basically couldn’t say no. It would be too rude and just prove that I indeed _was_ the problem. And Liam didn’t even know he was helping to kill his friend.

Oh dear, this _couldn’t_ get any better.

***

**Mason**

I honestly had no idea what was happening.

For some reason, every time I happened to be around Stiles Stilinski, I started to feel bad. Bad like nervous, uneasy, distressed, wary and – for some reason – afraid. Even though he had never done anything to me, I still felt like I couldn’t trust him. Everything screamed at me to get away from the older boy, to run for my life, hide somewhere and stay as far away as humanly possible. My palms grew sweaty and my heart started to beat faster each time he came close.

Looking at him was like looking at a monster wearing a human skin. No one else had probably noticed, but… the way he moved, the way he spoke and acted… it just wasn’t normal. It freaked me out. He pranced around, acting like a saint, being the class clown, joking and making sarcastic remarks about simply everything. He was the only human in Scott’s pack, fitting perfectly into the role of their funny smart friend. He was simply ‘Stiles’.

He had fooled them all. He had. But not me. Not when I could clearly see it. He disappeared at any given time and no one noticed. He had once handed his teacher a blank piece of paper and she didn’t see anything wrong with it. Just… what?

It was weird. And I still couldn’t describe why. But I knew one thing – Stiles Stilinski was dangerous. No matter what most of the Pack thought, no matter what they said about his inability to fight. He was stronger and definitely more dangerous than any of them. He was the true definition of wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Ever since I had known him, he hadn’t done anything bad. He hadn’t done anything that should make me question if he isn’t some supervillain. But I had also never felt this strongly about someone. My gut was telling me to not trust this person. So why should I? My guts were usually right. Like, when I had known there was something going on that wasn’t normal and Liam admitted he was a Werewolf. My gut _knew_ stuff.

And right now it was telling me that eating that pie would be the stupidest mistake I’ll ever do.

But in this situation I could hardly say no. Stiles had already manipulated the situation too much. He had made me say I had nothing against him and he putted me in such position, when saying no, right now would just disprove my previous statement. It would prove he was right and I had a specific problem with him – which I had, but Liam would not let me live this down and it would just be so rude…

Gosh.

I had to take the pie now. But he seemed so insistent about me taking it, I started to become worried. He _wanted_ me to eat it. What if it was poisoned? What if he had put something in it?

But no… why would he want me dead? I hadn’t done anything to him. Wouldn’t he also want Liam to eat it, then?

But Liam had an allergy on poppy seeds. And Stiles didn’t even seem annoyed when Liam said so. Did that mean I was the only victim? A fear struck my heart, when the thought of Liam working with him crossed my thoughts. No, no, he wouldn’t. Right? ...right?

Stiles lifted his eyebrows a little. He acted like an utter saint, just the guy who wanted to talk some and tried to make ‘peace’ with me. But I could see the cold and calculative look in his eyes. And I could also clearly see the winning gleam.

He wasn’t human. Couldn’t be.

But even though my mind started making up crazy conspiracy theories, it didn’t mean I had any other option, then to go with it and hope it wouldn’t end up being all that bad.

So in the end, I took the offered food with a quiet ‘thank you’.

Stiles grinned at me. “Great. Hope it won’t taste that bad. My dad’s tastes can be sometimes… weird.”

Liam snorted. “You mean like that time when he put ketchup on his Hawaii pizza?”

The faker solemnly looked at my best friend and nodded. They both burst out laughing.

I plastered a smile on my face and shrugged. “Well, poppy seeds and plum isn’t that bad.”

Both boys nodded, but they noticed I still hadn’t bitten into my absolutely _not_ poisoned pie. Deciding that stalling more just would be plainly weird by this time, I threw caution off and bit into it.

The flavour was okay, smell was okay and it didn’t look any suspicious either, so maybe I was just being too paranoid. Besides, Stiles had never _done_ anything to me, so…

On the other hand, there was a lot of poisons that didn’t have any taste or smell… Damn.

Once again, why would the boy even poison me? It was absurd.

But then I saw the winning gleam in Stiles’ eyes and the second-lasting smirk and dread filled me from head to toe. I _so_ shouldn’t had eaten it! I needed to tell Scott. Yes, he was the Alpha, he needed to know about this. Absolutely. I’ll go to him right after school. I had postponed this for too long.

And then the bell rang, initiating end of this hour. Meaning I didn’t have to stay here any longer. Thank God.

Relief flooded me, as they started standing up. I quickly picked up my stuff, jumping to my feet as well.

“This was nice guys, but I’m afraid I’ll really have to go now. Bye!” And without even waiting for a reply, I rushed out.

I had to find Scott. I had to find him and tell him about this, before whatever was in that pie, done its deal. Before it was too late.

Little did I know I wouldn’t be able to tell Scott anything.


	14. The hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And we got a very distressed Mason in this one.  
> The story is moving forwards and The Beast will come to its end soon.   
> Oh, do you guys watch 13 Reasons Why? If so, did you see the 2nd season, already? I did, and dear gods, it's great. But prepare yourself for a lot of feelings.   
> Well, I will see you in a month with a next chapter, so be ready.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and I'm glad you like it :).

**Mason**

Making my way into the Science club I found out one rather important detail.

I didn’t have Scott’s number.

I didn’t since he never gave it to me. And Liam had already left school, so asking him wasn’t an option. Sure, I could text him, but as I found just a moment later, my battery was dead. Totally, and utterly _dead._ 0%. Nothing. Which was incredibly weird, I mean, there had been about 50% in there before lunch, but I settled on thinking it was because of my stupid phone, rather than the other ideas that crept into my mind. Because the idea, that Stiles could somehow control my phone battery freaked the heck out of me, so I quickly shunned it.

But as it was, I had no battery so calling anyone, really, wasn’t an option. I had to wait until tomorrow to tell Scott about all of this, and part of me feared that tomorrow would be too late.

The club went as usual with interesting info, but I kept shaking the whole time. My hands never stopped sweating and I couldn’t stop my legs from trembling. My head felt a little light and hurt. By the end of the club, I was literally _overjoyed_ I could go home. When the bell rang, I quickly said ‘bye’ to the other guys and made a bee line to the exit.

But the sickness didn’t leave and my worry grew. This was _absolutely_ not okay. I felt sick – and I was positive it wasn’t because of a flu coming over me. Stiles had really poisoned that pie.

_Oh God, what if it will kill me?_

But why would Stiles do something like that? It had been on my mind for the whole club, but I could barely understand, what his motives may be. I hadn’t done anything to him in past. Yeah, I avoided him, true, but that was the only thing I’d really done. Was it because he was simply an asshole? I mean, it could be possible. I had _no idea_ , what he was. The monster in his skin could pretty much be something, that’s sole purpose was to be an evil jerk.

But that seemed like something taken out of a cartoon, so I quickly squashed that idea.

No, the only thing that could differentiate me, was me being aware of him. And him giving me a poisoned pie because I knew about what he was, did make sense.

But gosh, only the though spent shivers down my spine. The whole idea of him just wanting to take out a threat was nice in only one aspect – that it was probably right. But it also meant he wanted to get me out of the picture and he _knew_ I had noticed something was off about him. And I had never told anyone. Not even Liam. For him to know about my worries he would have to be able to…

Read minds.

Meaning he could read minds. He had probably read my mind at lunch. Oh for every living God…

I put the jacket tighter over my body, as I walked down the street to a bus stop. Liam unfortunately couldn’t take me since he had a doctor appointment, so I had to go home by bus.

No, that was ridiculous. He couldn’t read minds. There was no creature that could possibly do it. Werewolfs, Banshees, Werecoyotes, Kanimas… not even _one_ of them could. For the last few days, I had spent my time searching through creatures and legends, trying to find what exactly could be the thing hiding under Stiles’ skin. But sadly, I hadn’t found much.

Of course, I had also searched through like, every internet page I could find on about anything – from Christian legends, to Greek mythology, to Asian culture. There were few candidates, but almost none fit all the categories.

One for example could possess a body, but couldn’t control others as I had seen Stiles do in past. Some were monsters wearing human skin but those either needed more people to come to their true power – for example the Anuk-Ite, which needed two bodies that then split into one (ew) – or didn’t possess mind control abilities – like the Ghouls, who feasted on human bodies.

The list of candidates had been small as it was, but throwing the ability to read minds into it, just made it almost non-existent. I was sure that there probably won’t be even one candidate, when I look it up once I come home.

Of course, I still wasn’t sure if Stiles _could_ read minds. And that was it. I had _no idea_ , what he could do. And I wasn’t sure, if the thought of an unknown dangerous monster lurking in the shadows creeped me out more, than the thought of said monster being able to read my mind. Or maybe, the thought that this monster was trying to kill me and had surely poisoned me!

But I guess it didn’t really matter what freaked me out more – In the end it all served to make me absolutely terrified.

The bus stop was nearing and the loneliness of it made me snap out of my frantic thoughts. There was no one standing on the stop. It made sense since it was rather late, but the sight still unnerved me a little. The sun had already set and the only thing breaking through the darkness, was a lonely lamp illuminating my destination.

I walked faster. I only noticed it now, but there were almost no cars speeding up the road. School also closed down just after we left, and they shut down the lights as well. Aside from the little lamp and my neon shoelaces that didn’t really shine anyway, there was no light.

I had the road on my left and a deep, dark forest on my right. I never had any reasons to fear it – it was just some bloody forest, so what? But now, walking beside it at night and seeing how gloomy and intimidating it was, I realized it spent chills down my spine. I forced myself not to look at it. It was just a forest. Besides, I had more serious troubles concerning me right now.

Then a long, raucous, awful howl pierced the air, coming straight out of the forest.

My head snapped in its direction so fast I felt something crack in my neck. My steps faltered. My heart was beating like crazy. There weren’t wolfs in our forests. Meaning it had to be a Werewolf. It could just be Scott calling his Pack, something could’ve happened. Yeah, that was probably it. No reason to worry.

Satisfied with this reasoning, I continued walking. I almost reached the circle of light, when another sound reached my ears. Footsteps. Quick, nearing footsteps and crackling and rustling. It felt as if they were heading _out_ of the forest. And they didn’t sound human.

With heart beating loud and fast in my throat, I almost ran to the light. But the sound kept getting louder and louder. The monster was getting closer. Closer to _me._

 _Oh my God, it will kill me. It will surely kill me and eat me and do something terrible and no one will even hear it, cause there’s literally NO ONE AROUND!!!_ I panicked.

But the stop seemed to be further from me with each step I took. It felt as if I couldn’t reach it. By this time, I was full on running.

The footsteps became so loud I couldn’t hear my own ones. A terrible ear-piercing creaking joined the rustling. As if someone was sliding their huge claws down a steel wall. Not unlike the one just a few meters from me, that belonged to a tiny house for electricity.

_Oh no._

It kept getting louder. So impossibly louder, I felt as if the monster chasing me must run out of the forest in any second. I ran as fast as I could.

My mind was filled only with the impossible creaking and screeching and footsteps… and then I finally reached the circle of light and everything stopped.

No footsteps. No cracking of twigs. No rustling or screeching or claws or howling. Just me and my quick breaths and beating heart.

Panting, I looked around. But there was no one there. Everything seemed calm at once. No crazy sounds coming from the forest. Nothing, just me standing here, freaking out and looking like an absolute fool.

 _God…_ I ran a hand over my face. It must have been my imagination. There was no other explanation. It wouldn’t be illogical for the sounds, to just be the representation of my fear. My mind must have made it all up.

My head hurt like hell. I pressed a hand to it and found it burning. It was probably just the illness. It was making me see and hear things that weren’t there. It was clear as day – there was _nothing_. The poison just made me hallucinate on top of the illness.

Yes. That was it. Just the poison. Nothing else.

My heart finally stopped beating so much. It was easier to breath. I looked around myself again. Now it all just seemed pretty ridiculous. I freaked out because of stupid _darkness._ Thank God no one had seen it.

I chuckled at my own idiocy and then nearly jumped out of my own skin, when I saw a black fox sitting shrouded into darkness, few meters away from me. Its eyes were flashing golden yellow.

I took a step back, eyes glued on the intelligent looking animal. There was something very off with it. Those eyes... they held intelligence and cleverness that wasn’t normal for an animal. The shade of yellow was too unnatural. The fur too dark.

It wasn’t normal. It couldn’t be just a fox.

The creature tilted its head, watching me. The move was almost familiar… And then it moved its paws, taking one step towards me. My heart was back on beating like crazy.

What if I didn’t imagine anything?

_But c’mon, it was so small…_

With fangs sharper than a knife.

_Fuck._

I quickly started to walk backwards. The fox continued with its stalking, slowly walking towards me, fangs bared and golden eye madly glistening and-

And then a bus stopped right beside me with an abrupt halt.

I yelped in surprise and jumped back a meter. The driver gave me a weird look, but I ignored him. Instead I turned to the place the fox was standing just a few seconds ago.

And found nothing.

There was no rabid animal. I was alone. God, I really had to clear my head.

The driver honked. “Are you coming or not?”

I quickly nodded and jogged up the stairs into the bus. After paying him, I made my way down the aisle and sat down into one of the seats. It was empty apart from an old lady sitting few seats back and a young couple giggling at something on their phone.

I quietly sighed in relief. There were people. I wasn’t alone anymore. I put my head into my hands, but then quickly laid them down. What would the others think? I must have looked like a junkie.

But a quick look around the vehicle assured me, that no one was paying attention to me.

_Stupid brain with its stupid anxiety issues…_

I sighed again and leaned my head against a window beside me. The cold did wonders on my head. It still throbbed and now, when I was in a calm environment, the pain came back again. But having it pressed against the cool surface really helped.

It really didn’t make sense. None of it. The beast couldn't've been real… the sounds I heard just _couldn’t’ve_ been that loud. And the fox… I shivered. The fox also couldn’t’ve been natural. All of it seemed too weird and supernatural for it to be real.

My mind must have made it all up. And I wouldn’t be surprised, if the poison Stiles gave me, included hallucinogen. After all of this… I really wouldn’t be. It also made most sense.

_Hold on, Hewitt, it’s just few meters from the stop and then you’re home._

In the end the bus ride turned out rather nice. No other weird shit happened, so it was good. The couple left few stops after, but the lady stayed and… knitted. Actually, knitted. Wow.

Well, anyway, the vehicle finally stopped at my stop, I jogged down the stairs and turned to the direction of my house. This bus stop wasn’t that far from my home, but it still was at least 200 meters and I unconsciously walked faster. Seeing more of that weird stuff really wasn’t in my wish-list for today.

But all the while I couldn’t help but feel as if someone was watching me. I tried to shake it off just as me being fucking paranoid, but the feeling didn’t leave. My head started to throb again, only with more ferocity. My hands were still shaking and legs hurt. I really couldn’t be more looking forward to crawling into my bed when I get home.

And then I heard footsteps behind me. It was another set, however. These seemed like normal footsteps, no paws, or rustling or creaking. It just sounded, like if someone was walking on the sidewalk behind me.

The panic came back. I stopped and looked over my shoulder but no one was there. I couldn’t hear the previous sounds either. It was just me, standing in the middle of a side walk.

I shook my head. Really, it was almost as if I was going crazy.

I started to walk again. And once again it was almost as if someone was walking right _behind_ me.

Looking over my shoulder again I sighed in frustration. I was _positive_ there was someone. But I couldn’t see them. And it unnerved me. Quite a lot. Sure, the stuff before was _crazy_. But I at least kinda knew what was going on. Maybe I couldn’t see anyone, but the chances that someone really _was_ following me, weren’t low. With Stiles poisoning me, it could pretty much be him.

But wait, why would he do that? He had put a poison into my body, but that could be explained. I knew about him, which meant I was a threat, thus putting me out of the game was an expected move. But following me afterwards? Stalking me? What sense did that make?

The answer was none, of course if Stiles didn’t want to make sure the poison worked. If he did, then it was probably him, which made my heart race faster than a bullet. What would he do with me? What if the poison wasn’t to kill me… but slow me down enough, so he could get to me?

I frantically sped up and looked over my shoulders again. Oh God, I had to go home and call Scott, or maybe 911. Yes, definitely 911.

I looked around again, eyes nervously ticking from one dark shadow to another. I turned around a corner and a sight of my house finally greeted me. I almost started to laugh from the relief.

_Just a few meters, just a few meters and then you can finally call police or Scott and lock yourself in a be safe and-_

And I stumbled over a root and fell right on my face.

For a moment I just laid there, staring at the ground and blinking owlishly. My bag fell from where it was hung over one of my shoulders and was now sprawled on my right. I pulled myself to my knees, leaning firmly on my hands and looked in front of me.

Only there was a pair of legs standing in the way. My body froze as my gaze followed the black outdoor shoes upwards to the tight black jeans, red flannel chemise and a very familiar face.

Stiles Stilinski was standing over me with one hand in his pocket and the other casually holding a bat, slung over his shoulder. He appeared almost nonchalant as he stared me down, but his eyes gleamed.

I stared at him in shock completely gobsmacked. Something really bad was going to happen to me and I had no idea, how I was going to get out of it.

One of the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a something akin to a smile.

He tilted his head and with a dread filling my veins, I realized it looked almost identical to the fox I’d seen before.

Stiles cooed. “Hello, Mason.”

And that was the last thing I heard, before he swung the bat down and I fell unconscious.


	15. The love and other feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late, some stuff came up and I couldn't write, so the chapter is here only now...  
> But, as you can see, this chapter is a little different than others. It's mostly because I had to move the story but don't worry, there'll be some Stigitsune in next chapters :D.  
> Also, I make it really clear that Lydia loves Parrish and tbh, the Stydia in here is more... like it probably shouldn't even be in the tags XD Stiles loved Lydia, but she continuously drove him away and lead him on so his feelings disappeared. And Lydia is still too confused.  
> Yeah and as I'm sure you noticed already, this story is WAY different than the canon. But, trust me, keeping up with it is not easy. There's always hundred of different plot lines going on at the same time and trust me, it's not easy :D.  
> So my story has a lot of changes and stuff doesn't really abide to canon, but, it's my fanfiction and as I've written in the tags, this is an AU.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you'll like this.

**Lydia**

“So how are you, Liam?” I asked my Beta friend as I walked towards my car.

The idea of calling him came to my mind when I ate breakfast and realized that the chocolate chips I munched on were Liam’s favourite.

It didn’t happen often, but sometimes we chatted like this. When he had come to our Pack, I’d tried to be as friendly towards him as possible, seeing how overwhelmed with everything he had been. We weren’t particularly close – I spoke more with Scott, Stiles or Malia and he usually hung out with Mason or Scott – but I sometimes helped him with homework and he taught me how to play some video games.

It was nice. Liam was such a great guy and what happened to Hayden really was unfortunate. He had loved her and I was positive he loved her still. He became a little quieter, but that was to be expected since he still mourned.

Not to add the fact, that he and Scott weren’t exactly on speaking terms anymore. But at least he had Mason.

And, well, I haven’t seen him since our last Pack meeting. I hadn’t got much time to talk to him there, though, as he had just told us what he and Malia had found and left as soon as he could. But I couldn’t blame him.

He may have agreed to work with Scott, but he still hadn’t forgiven our Alpha.

“Oh, it’s okay, I guess. What about you?” Liam replied.

I stopped before my vehicle and opened it, climbing in. “That’s good. And I’m fine, just maybe a little tired…” alright, truth was, there were big, dark circles under my eyes hidden only with a _lot_ of make-up. I barely slept last night and when I did, my visions became crazy. I still wasn’t sure if they were all real visions or just stupid dreams but they all left me shaken.

In the end I decided they had to be dreams. Just some really terrible nightmares. Because if what they were telling me was true…

I shivered. No, thinking about this would do me no good. _Stop with this, Lydia!_

The Werewolf hummed. “Well, make sure you get enough sleep then. What are you planning to do today, anyways?”

I bit my lips. Good, Liam did not ask me anything. “Well, me and Parrish are going to visit Argent and see if he knows anything about the Beast.”

“Oh, really?” he asked, “That’s cool. Well, let’s hope you’ll get some information then. Like, a step-by-step guide to killing it, maybe…?”

I snorted. “Oh please, as if that even existed.”

“It would be nice, you can’t deny that.” He pointed out laughing.

I smiled. “Yeah... well, sadly I hardly doubt he even knows how to kill it so… but yeah, I also hope we’ll find something useful.”

He hummed.

“What are _you_ planning to do this weekend?” I asked.

The younger boy sighed from the other line. “Nothing as exiting I assure you. Thought I’d go to an amusement park with Mason – you know, the one in the centre – but Mason’s sick, so… I guess I’ll just stay here and play games.”

This picked my interest. “What actually _is_ with him? Think I haven’t seen him since last week…”

“He was okay when we were talking on Monday. But then he just dashed out and when I tried calling the day after, his mom picked it up and told me that Mason is really sick. So much she didn’t even let me come to him.”

I looked at my mint green fingernails. “That sucks. I hope he’ll get better, Mason’s a great guy…”

Liam agreed and I paused for a moment. The thought of him being holed up at his place all weekend totally alone, made me somewhat sad.

 “Um, you sure you’ll be alright by yourself?” I asked slowly, “I’m sure you could go with us.”

The line was silent for a moment. Then Liam laughed. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, Lyds. I’ll be alright. Go to your Hellhound boyfriend.”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re calling him that just ‘cause you’re jealous.”

He snorted. “Yeah right. What should I even be jealous of? His ability to turn into a Christmas candle?”

I couldn’t help it. I burst out laughing. He joined me as well.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, this time a little more serious. “You think Argent will know something?”

I sighed. “I hope.”

He hummed in agreement.

We chatted for another few minutes before we called it an end and I hung up.

I smiled down at the phone before putting it in my jean pocket. Liam was a nice.

Then I started the car and rode out. Okay, now to get to Argent. Me and Parrish had decided to meet there, so I went straight ahead.

I turned on the first corner and continued with my ride.

To be honest, I couldn’t wait to see Jordan again. We haven’t seen each other for 3 days already. Sure, that didn’t seem much, but I had become used to spend each day with him. And to make matters even worse, the reason for his absence was the fact, that he spent his evenings with Scott, trying to find the Beast. It seemed that while the attacks kept continuing, the Beast always ran away before any of them could show up.

Fortunately – and thank God for that – they were all okay and no one had gotten hurt.

I sighed as another thought came into my mind. My stupid head had come up with another stupid dream again this night. As if my dead body wasn’t horrible enough, now I usually saw others. Dead, sickly pale, yet still moving, staring at me with blank stares. I could hear the whispers of them blaming me, hating me, as if it was my fault. But was it? What will I do? What was going to happen?

I couldn’t understand. I didn’t, because none of it made sense. I didn’t even know if it was true but then, if it wasn’t how was I supposed to distinguish between the real ones and fakes? And why did I even _get_ them?

I groaned slightly, my head starting to hurt. If they were real, then it obviously meant we were all going to die. Sometimes, my visons (if I could call them that) showed me flashes of claws, glowing eyes, or Parrish on fire fighting the Beast. It showed me flashes of people with claw marks on their bellies and bloody splotches on the walls.

But it also showed me so _many_ of us dead. Cory, Hayden, Theo and other Chimeras lying in a heap – although most of them were already dead – and Mason and Parrish and Argent dying before my eyes.

They were probably nightmares. Nightmares mixed with visions but I was too tired, too fatigued to make sense. I needed sleep but each time I closed my eyes, the horrifying images showed up as if they were burned into my eyelids.

I let myself fall deep into my thoughts and stopped focusing on the road for a moment. Now I looked back and yelped in surprise. Stomping on the brakes I stopped the car with a screeching halt.

There was a fox! A black fox standing right in a middle of the road! My eyes were wide and I panted as panic surged through my body. Oh dear, what if I had run over it?

I looked at the road but I couldn’t see anything. _What if I really hurt it?_

Fear clenched my insides as I made my way out of the car. I slowly walked in front of it. For a moment I held my breath, expecting a dead body. But there was nothing. Nothing, just the asphalt.

…What?

But I was sure it had been there just a second ago!

I shook my head. It must have run away. Yes, probably.

Another car appeared behind mine and honked at me. I sighed yelling a quick ‘Sorry!’ and climbed into my car. I quickly started to ride but could only shake my head at myself.

It was probable that the fox hadn’t even been there in the first place. I kept seeing black foxes. All the time. They probably weren’t real. But it still unsettled me.

As I said, I _kept_ seeing them. At first I thought it was just my imagination. But it kept coming back. And I wasn’t stupid.

I knew what a black fox meant.

Nogitsune.

Now I could only pray Stiles was going to be alright. Because if not… because if he was already possessed by the devil… then we had no chance.

***

“Lydia,” Parrish greeted me once I arrived.

I smiled and rushed to him. We hugged and I felt relief flowing into me. Black foxes and nightmares could be plaguing me but I wasn’t alone anymore. I sighed contently, feeling his muscles through his police uniform.

He chuckled quietly, gently caressing my back. I propped up my head on his shoulder. Jordan squeezed me a little tighter and then leaned back a little so he could capture my mouth in a kiss. I sighed contently, running my fingers through his short hair.

Thank God he was here. Thank God I could see him again. In his arms, I felt as if the darkness could no longer reach me. His warm and soothing embrace made all of my worries go away.

We pulled apart, but still stayed so close our breaths mixed. I leaned my forehead against his.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” I repeated in same manner.

We chuckled, pulling apart.

I let my eyes wander over his face. Jordan was beautiful as always. His green eyes shone with love and care that made my heart flutter. His perfect bone sculpture, high cheekbones and that cute smile…

There weren’t many words that could explain how much I loved him. In past I had had a lot of boyfriends. But I realized now that there were only a few of them I really loved. Most of them had been just crushes and our relationships were based mostly on sex. Jackson was probably gay anyway, Aiden was more of ‘friends with benefits’ material and Stiles… well Stiles still had a spot in my heart. But more like a really good friend. I was little confused at that part, but whatever -  what mattered was the fact that I _loved_ Jordan.

I loved him more than anyone else. I loved the way he smiled. Loved the determined look he always got when he went to protect someone. I loved how selfless he was. How cute he got when he blushed or how strong he was.

There were so many things I loved about him. It felt as if I hadn’t been able to breathe properly until I met him. And now, even the simple thought of something happening to him sent me into frenzy.

Seeing him safe and alright made the huge lump of worry in my throat finally disappear.

Jordan smiled. “I missed you.”

I couldn’t keep the grin off my face as I answered. “I missed you too.”

His eyes wandered to my lips. I let myself step a little closer. And then we were kissing again, this time passionate and slow, enjoying the fact that we were finally together.

I ran my hands through his hair. God I _loved_ his hair.

His chapped lips pressed into mine and I could feel myself melting. His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

There was nothing in the world that could make me happier than standing here with him.

I sighed contently into the kiss and closed my eyes.

After a while we pulled apart. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying how his long fingers caressed my cheeks. The sun shone through the grey clouds that had been hiding it this entire morning and warmed my cheeks.

 _Could anything ever be better?_ I thought happily.

I opened my eyes to look at my lover. And screamed in terror.

I quickly freed myself from his grip and stumbled backwards. I could only stare in shock at the sight before me.

Jordan’s skin that had been a healthy shade of pink just a moment ago, was now a sickly pale shade of white. His eyes became bloodshot and red, the vessels more noticeable than ever. The hair that I loved so much had lost their shine and now laid lank on his head. But the worst part was his torso. Three long deep bleeding scratches dragged across his chest, leaving his uniform ripped.

And the blood. God, there was so much blood.

His eyes stared at me, unblinking and as if he couldn’t even see me.

And that was when I realized what I had been looking at.

He was dead. Jordan was dead!

I felt my legs giving up as I tried to get as far away from him as possible. It only served me to fall on my ass but I could hardly care. He was dead, dead, _dead, **dead-**_

“Lydia?”

I snapped my head at him. And had to blink couple of times. The horrible image disappeared and all I could see instead was my boyfriend’s worried face as he stood before me.

All of the zombie-ness had gone away. It was gone, he was alright, he _wasn’t dead_. Oh God.

I slumped, pressing my face into my hands. It was just a vision. A stupid, mother-fucking disgusting vision.

I felt him crouching before me. He gently grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face.  
“Hey, are you ok?”

I looked up at him, immediately feeling shame coursing through me. I made such a scene…

I quickly nodded. “I-I’m sorry I just… saw something.”

He studied me for a moment. Then he sighed and pulled a strand of my hair away from my face. “The nightmares haven’t stopped, am I right?”

I avoided his eyes. Unconsciously I started to play with the hem of my sweater. “No. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, chuckling humourlessly. “Please, do _not_ apologize. C’mon.” He stood up and held out his hand for me.

I smiled and let him pull me up. But then I was met with his questioning glance and bit my lips, not saying anything.

He waited for a moment and then he sighed. “Lyds, what did you see?”

I gulped. The fear came back and I could feel the lump in my throat. “I… you… “

I stopped myself for a moment. He gently rubbed my arm, waiting for me. I deeply inhaled and spoke up.

“You were dead. The Beast got you. For a moment it really looked like if you were a zombie…”

Recognition flashed in his eyes and a crestfallen expression displayed on his face as he mumbled. “Oh, Lydia…”

But I shook my head, feeling all of the pent-up tension starting to blow up. “And the worst part is, this is _not_ the first time I’ve seen you like this. God, it happens almost every night. _Every_ night, Jordan! My visions are getting worse and worse and there’s not a night when I don’t wake up drenched in sweat. I haven’t been seeing anything else than dead people, Jordan. Not only you, but me, and Argent and all of the others as well. And I’m not even sure if they’re visions!”

Tears welled up in my eyes and I had to blink them away.

He took one step closer, putting his hand on my arm. He looked at me, uncertain what to do.

I hung my head and continued, quieter this time. “I don’t know if they’re my visions or just nightmares. But I’m not sure what my real visions even feel like. I fear that once something real comes, I won’t be able to recognize it. And it’s not only in the night… The thing that just happened? Yeah, that shit happens all the time. Of course, I had visions like these before as well, but now… it’s just different. And yet I can’t find what.”

The Hellhound squeezed my arms, finally speaking. “Look, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, okay? Tell me about what you see. Your dreams may be nightmares, but the stuff you see in daylight must be real, right? So tell me about it and we’ll make sense of it. Okay?”

I looked up, once again feeling a strong sense of love coursing through me. I sniffled before nodding. “Okay.”

He smiled and the look in his eyes became expectant.

I sighed. “Well… I don’t really see stuff often when I’m awake but... just this morning I’ve seen a black fox. It keeps coming back. And sometimes it’s more like I’m just remembering stuff from my dreams… yeah. I don’t really know what happened today. I mean… sometimes I just see stuff and then realize it’s not real but I’ve never…” I trailed off. Somehow, explaining it to him became more difficult than I expected.

Parrish inclined his head in thought. “Alright. So usually it’s dead people?”

“Yeah… kinda like that.”

He hummed. “You talked about a black fox. What do you think that could mean?”

I halted. It wasn’t as if I didn’t know _exactly_ what it meant. And I didn’t want to lie to him. But for some reason, telling Jordan about the Dark Kitsune didn’t seem as a good idea.

So I just shrugged and shook my head.

“Alright… well, you’re not the only one who can’t sleep at nights…”

Worry gnawed at my insides. “Have you found out anything with the guys?”

Parrish had told me that he asked Argent to watch over him at nights. Each night my boyfriend got up and went somewhere to do something and he had no idea what. So this night they had decided to follow him, only to have another clash with the Beast.

Jordan sighed, looking extremely frustrated. “No. All I know is that I go and take bodies.”

I gently patted him on his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out, just like you said. Don’t worry. We’ll make it, I’m sure.”

He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. I looked at him for a moment and then I leaned up and kissed him.

He smiled and put on string of my hair behind my ear.

“We’ll be ok.” I said, perhaps for us both.

He nodded. “We will.”

Then he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the house.

***

As it turned out, Argent – or should I say Argent _s_ – knew a lot about the Beast. Unfortunately, nothing really went the way any of us expected or wanted.

First, it was decided Jordan should try to connect with his Hellhound side. Which seemed like a good idea until the dog in him started to talk and we discovered Jordan was supposed to be dead already.

Then Chris and Gerard – bloody old wanker – started to tell us the story of the Maid of Gévaudan, their ancestor Marie-Jeanne Valet.

Which only led to Jordan storming out, angry that they found nothing and I was left alone.

Argents, however, didn’t seem surprised or even angry at his actions and instead, continued with their little story. So I sat there and listened how Marie-Jeanne hunted down her brother Sebastien with the help of young Henri Argent.

When I asked them about Marquis d’Argent, whom we found out from legends with the Pack before, Gerard just laughed and shook his head. “No, my dear Lydia, Marquis was Henri’s uncle. He took all of the fame on himself, proclaiming he had been the one to slay the Beast. Both Marie-Jeanne and Henri decided it would be better to let him have the spotlight, so they could continue with hunting other beasts in quiet.”

So… that was that. When I asked them _how_ Marie Jeanne killed the Beast, they only told me she had a spear.

Wow. _Really_ helpful.

And then they told me I should be the one to kill the Beast. And that was the moment when I realized they didn’t see anything else in me than just another version of their Allison. And that was someone I couldn’t be.

And due to the fact that I had _no_ idea where Parrish went or what he was going to do and it honestly scared me… I ended up storming out as well.

The only useful information I’d gotten was that I should put it into a circle of Mountain Ash and stab it with a spear. Really? But they also said that calling it by its real name should help.

Only… you know. We had a little problem with that since _nobody knew who the Beast was!_

I sighed as I rode away. What a great day. And I still had to find Jordan. The look he had had in his eyes worried me.

I tried calling him but he didn’t pick it up. I tried again. And again. And still nothing. Apprehension and panic started to squeeze my insides and before I could think of anything else I turned the car and went straight to his apartment.

But it was empty. Jordan had gone and half of his clothes had gone with him. And I could only stand there, staring at his abandoned flat with panic seeping into every bit of my body.

Why did he leave? Why? Was it because of him being a Hellhound? Had he become scared of his abilities? Had he gone because he realized we were utterly fucked and decided he didn’t want to help us anymore?

 _Oh God… please, Jordan, come back._ I silently pleaded, even though I knew it wouldn’t help anything. I looked around the flat and sighed. It was dark already, moonlight washing every surface in its gentle silver light. It seeped into Jordan’s apartment through his white, partly see-through curtains. One of the windows had been left open and they gently moved each time the wind blew around them.

I walked to his bed and sat down on his brown bedding. It was cold. Colder than it should be. It made the apprehension that still resided within me turn into something closer to hurt. He had really gone. He left me. Left without even saying goodbye.

The white walls and nice average furniture stared at me, suddenly seeming hostile. I had to find him. We wouldn’t be able to fight the Beast without him. And honestly, he had been the only thing keeping me from going insane.

I had to find him.

I abruptly stood up, already on my way out. Okay, he’s not picking up, but his boss should.

“Lydia?”

“Hello, Sheriff. Have you seen Jordan?”

Stiles’ dad made a thoughtful sound. “Actually, no. Did something happen?”

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. “He’s gone. Half of his clothes are gone. He can’t leave, Sheriff!”

The sound of car motor being started sounded from the line and then Sheriff sighed. “He’s not answering me but the dispatching knows where he is. I can stop him. But I’m not sure if I can make him come back.”

I climbed into my own car, finally feeling some of the tension disappearing. “Leave that to me.”

He agreed and told me where he’ll stop Parrish and I rode there right away. The anxiety started to slowly fly away and I could finally breathe properly.

All of this was crazy. My mind was still swirling from what I heard from Argents and what the Hellhound told me. Jordan deciding to abandon us, didn’t make things easier in the slightest. He _had_ to stay. What would I do without him? It felt as if he was the only one in this crazy town that could understand me. And if we were fucked right now, with him leaving, we could just go kill ourselves right away. It wouldn’t make a difference.  

Tall trees around the rode made everything looked gloomier than ever, but after years of hunting Supernatural creatures - and usually solving these things in dark – things like these couldn’t make me nervous. Not when all I could think of was my boyfriend.

The sight that greeted me once I arrived, was one that made me both happy and anxious at the same time. Unfortunately – for Jordan – and fortunately – for us – Parrish managed to ran straight over the spikes and all of his tyres were now flat. He stood before his car and argued with Sheriff, who was already here.

I didn’t hesitate and jogged to them. “Jordan!”

He flinched once his eyes landed on me and promptly avoided my eyes. “Lydia…”

“Jordan please,” I spoke, praying to every living god that he would listen to me, “you can’t leave. Whatever it is, please, you can’t go.”

He sighed, his eyes gleaming in sadness. “I can’t stay. Don’t you understand? I’m a Hellhound, Lydia! I’ve got the word ‘hell’ in my name.”

Both me and Sheriff gave him look that clearly showed we _weren’t_ impressed by his arguments.

“Yes, you’re a Hellhound. But that’s not something bad, Jordan. Look, I understand that… hearing the things he said couldn’t have been easy. But that doesn’t mean you should leave.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “No, Lydia. I can’t stay. I could hurt you. I have no control over myself when… _he_ takes control and I could do something horrible. I can’t stay here and risk hurting you.”

His eyes bore straight into mine, silently pleading me to understand. The sight broke my heart. Because _God_ I _so_ understood. But I couldn’t lose him.

I took a tentative step closer. “Jordan,” I spoke, my voice quiet, “you promised we’ll figure things out. And that we’ll do it _together_. And I made the same promise. I’m not going to let you go away. I know that you’re scared. There’s something inside you and you don’t know how to deal with it. But that’s fine. You won’t hurt anyone. We won’t let you. And right now? You’re _helping_ , Jordan. Please…”

His eyes shone with hurt but I could see his determination cracking. His voice sounded so tired when he spoke. “Lyds… but what if one day, you won’t be able to stop me? And my dreams… I see dead people Lydia. And not just a few. It’s all of them. What if I’ll be the one who kills them?”

I put my hands on his shoulders and he bit his lips. But I shook my head. “No. It won’t be you. Never. You’ve got visions but so do I. And usually not all of them turn out real. We’ll figure this out, I _swear._ ”

I looked him in the eyes and tried to show him what I couldn’t say with my words. That I loved him. That I meant it and I couldn’t lose him. That we needed him here.

But still…

“Jordan,” I tried for the last time, “you can’t leave. _Please._ We need you.” My eyes softened, “ _I_ need you.”

With that his last doubts fell apart and his shoulders hunched. His eyes shone with unshed tears. “God, Lydia,”

I only smiled, feeling my own tears coming up. And then I pulled him towards myself and found his lips with mine.

They were cracked and dry and clashed with the lipstick I had on my own and the kiss was rather sloppy. But it was still perfect, because he was there and because he wasn’t leaving. Because Jordan was staying.

And that was all that mattered.

We pulled apart and I smiled at him. He grinned, squeezing my elbows.

“C’mon,” I inclined my head to my car. “Let’s go. We’ll figure it out and kill that motherfucker.”

He laughed and we went.

I hoped we will. I hoped we will be able to kill the Beast and save Beacon Hills. I hoped me and Parrish will figure out our dreams and visions. And I hoped Stiles will be alright as well. I knew the possibility of us dying was not low.

But I had my hope.


End file.
